L'intelligence n'a rien à voir avec l'amour
by Sophy Jackman
Summary: 7 ans après Plumes en sucre. Le couple RWHG n'est plus. Mais quand Hermione revient, elle est prête à tout pour récupérer son beau roux viril, via quelques jeux de tentations ! Trad. de ShellyK : on change pas une équipe qui gagne ! Rated M voire double M
1. Prise de conscience

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle fic. J'ai décidé d'updater les jeudi, alors soyez au rendez-vous ! Les chapitres sont plus courts que pour Plumes en sucre mais le style est le même.

Préparez-vous à découvrir une Hermione assez garce quand elle veut obtenir ce qu'elle veut ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

_Prise de conscience_

Ça faisait quatre ans que je ne l'avais pas vu, que je n'avais pas vu Ron. Non pas que ce soit surprenant quand on considère la façon dont nous avions laissé les choses. Quatre ans après, les implications de ce jour me donnaient toujours le vertige. J'avais passé quatre ans de solitude, à essayer de me convaincre, moi et Harry, que je ne m'intéressais plus à _lui_. Harry ne me croyait pas et, au fond de moi, je n'y croyais pas non plus. Je pense qu'il était difficile de me convaincre que je n'étais plus amoureuse de lui quand la seule mention de son nom envoyait de délicieux frissons à travers mon corps.

Pourtant, hier était le dernier jour où j'aurais pu être capable de nier totalement ce fait car, aujourd'hui, Harry dit quelque chose qui fit voler mon univers en éclats. Quelque chose qui me força à confesser ce que je ne m'étais pas autorisée à admettre. Moi, Docteur Hermione Granger, j'étais toujours amoureuse de Ronald Weasley.

Le cas entier débuta par la question que j'ai posée à Harry à propos de Ron. Après tout, Ron avait été mon petit copain pendant trois ans, et un de mes meilleurs amis pendant dix ans. C'était parfaitement naturel pour moi de demander comment il allait. C'est vrai ? « Il va bien », avait commencé Harry, en faisant une légère pause. À ce moment, je n'avais aucune idée qu'il me jaugeait pour voir s'il pouvait continuer avec ses nouvelles. Évidemment, je passai son test car il lança sa bombe sur moi. « Il a une petite amie maintenant. »

Malheureusement, je buvais une gorgée de bièraubeurre au même moment. Le liquide décida de prendre un mauvais chemin et je me retrouvai à tousser et à m'étouffer. « Est-ce que tu as dit qu'il avait une copine ? » demandai-je à Harry alors qu'il me tapait dans le dos pour tenter de dégager mes bronches. J'avais besoin d'être sûre que j'avais entendu correctement avant de me rendre ridicule, bien que je soupçonnais que ma quinte de toux s'en soit déjà chargée. Au moins, Harry eut la décence de détourner les yeux avant de me rire au nez.

Il me refit face et essaya de cacher son petit sourire, avec assez peu de succès. « Tu m'as entendu. Ron. As. Une. Copine », dit-il en énonçant clairement chaque mot, comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

« Je comprends, je comprends. Ron a une petite amie. Pas la peine de me parler comme j'étais idiote. J'ai un doctorat en Arithmancie et en recherche, pour l'amour de Merlin ! »

« Ouais, eh bien, ça ne se voit pas parfois. Vraiment, Hermione, ça me surprend que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi puisse être aussi stupide », répliqua Harry.

« Hey ! Dis-moi ce que tu penses vraiment ! »

« Écoute Hermione. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu regardes la réalité en face. Tu aimes touours Ron. »

Je ricanai à ce commentaire. « Tu pètes totalement les plombs cette fois-ci, Harry », dis-je.

« Vraiment ? Alors, prouve-moi que j'ai tort. Dis-le ici et maintenant. Dis-moi que tu n'aimes pas Ron. »

Peu importe combien j'essayais, je ne pouvais pas me forcer à le dire. Je ne pouvais pas le dire, c'est tout. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que j'avais toujours des sentiments pour Ron ? Bien sûr que non. Je _l_'ai quitté. J'étais la seule à avoir détruit notre relation. Je…je… Et voilà. L'implication des mots d'Harry me frappa brusquement. En effet, je l'aimais toujours.

« Merde. » _Tout ça c'est la faute de Ron_. « Tout ça c'est la faute de Ron », dis-je tout haut.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Harry. Il semblait assez amusé et content de lui.

« Bien, il s'est trouvé une copine maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » répliquai-je, comme si c'était la réponse la plus rationnelle au monde. Comment avait-il pu ? Ce n'était franchement pas comme ça que j'avais imaginé que se passeraient les choses. J'avais projeté que Ron me supplierait de le reprendre et que j'accepterais naturellement, et nous vivrions heureux pour toujours. Sa nouvelle petite copine gâchait tous mes plans. Je pensais qu'il m'attendrait.

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'il t'attendrait éternellement ? demanda Harry. Je le regardai assez surprise. Est-ce que Harry pouvait lire dans les pensées ? Non, c'était insensé. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas. Peut-être. Il n'attendit pas ma réponse. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos de ça, Hermione ? »

Si seulement je le savais.

* * *

Alors ? Prochain chapitre : la rencontre avec la copine. Petites reviews SVP. 


	2. Quand Hermione rencontre Ron encore

Hermione va méchamment péter les plombs et ce n'est pas un euphémisme ! Alors enjoy !

Merci à mes fidèles revieweuses : vava cracra, aminteitha, Magikal-Fairy, Anacofleb, bisous, latitemery, samikitty, twinzie, Dryadia, moggliesmad, virg05, Mely-chan86, GinnyPotter02Sandra77, darklo, Celenelen, Alex, moi même ou bob pour les intim.

Anonyma : ce serait bien que tu me laisses ton mail, j'aimerais bien répondre à tes reviews.

Elliania : vilaine, vilaine fille ! Tu m'as oublié ? Pour la peine, la prochaine fois, je veux une review 2 fois plus longue !

* * *

_Quand Hermione rencontre Ron…encore_

« Harry, où sommes-nous exactement ? » demandai-je. Il m'avait traîné dans tout Londres pendant la dernière demi-heure avant de s'arrêter brutalement en face d'un grand bâtiment. C'était plutôt sympa, en fait, très propre et bien tenu. C'était très loin de l'aspect de mon voisinage. Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de temps pour chercher un appartement une fois que j'avais obtenu mon diplôme ; mon poste au Ministère commençait dès la semaine prochaine. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que de m'installer dans un petit appartement miteux.

Je remarquai qu'Harry n'avait toujours pas répondu à ma question. « Encore une fois, où sommes-nous exactement ? »

Harry ouvrit la porte et me fit entrer. « On y est », répliqua-t-il, en évitant soigneusement ma question. Je n'aimais pas ça. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

« Je réalise qu'on y est ! Ce n'est pas ce que je demande ! » m'offusquai-je. Décidant que j'avais besoin de changer de tactique avec lui, je lui posai une autre question. « Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? Je pensais que nous allions déjeuner. »

« C'est vrai. Nous devons juste faire un petit détour. »

C'était ça ! J'en avais vraiment marre cette fois-ci. Je plantai fermement mes pieds dans le sol et je refusai de bouger davantage. « Je n'irai nulle part avant que tu ne me donnes une réponse franche. Tu as détourné mes questions toute la matinée. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi nous sommes là ! » hurlai-je alors qu'Harry essayait de me tirer en avant. N'importe qui en nous voyant à cet instant, aurait sûrement pensé que nous agissions comme des gamins, mais je m'en moquais. Harry manigançait quelque chose et je voulais savoir quoi !

Réalisant que je ne bougeais pas, il abandonna enfin. « Bien ! » commença Harry, semblant assez embarrassé. « Nous sommes là pour voir Ron. »

« QUOI ! » Ron ? Je ne peux pas voir Ron. Je ne suis pas présentable. Mes cheveux sont ébouriffés. Je ne me suis pas maquillée. Je… Je… JE NE PEUX PAS VOIR RON ! C'était assez étonnant de voir comment la panique peut vous submerger. « Je m'en vais ! » informai-je Harry alors que je faisais demi-tour et que je fonçais vers la porte. « Ça, c'est moi qui part ! »

Malheureusement pour moi, Harry fut plus rapide que moi et bloqua ma fuite. « Oh, putain de merde ! » l'entendis-je murmurer dans un souffle. Harry n'utilisait des insanités que quand il était extrêmement énervé. Ses yeux verts fixèrent les miens et je sus immédiatement qu'il était plutôt en colère. « Tu n'iras nulle part, Hermione. Toi et moi, nous allons monter à l'étage et _tu_ affronteras Ron. »

« Non ! » Pour qui se prenait-il à m'aboyer des ordres ? J'étais majeure et si je voulais partir et ne pas voir Ron, c'était mon droit.

« Hermione, tu affronteras Ron », continua-t-il quelque peu durement. Puis, ses traits s'adoucirent légèrement. « Écoute, tu n'arrêtes pas de te morfondre depuis que tu as appris que Ron avait une copine. Ce n'est pas sain. Et, pour être honnête, tu me tapes sur les nerfs. »

On dit que, seul un véritable ami avait le courage d'être honnête. Quelle connerie ! À ce moment, je souhaitais vraiment qu'Harry ne m'ait jamais parlé de la petite salope de Ron. « Tu ne peux pas m'y obliger. » Je me mis à taper du pied furieusement : Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Mince alors, je ressemblais vraiment à une gamine grincheuse.

« Tu as raison, je ne peux pas. Mais pense à ça, Hermione. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois en face de Ron et que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens, tu ne seras pas capable d'avancer dans la vie. »

Merde. Je détestais ça quand Harry avait raison. Sa théorie avait du sens. « D'accord, je viens. » Harry sourit et me guida vers l'ascenseur.

La montée fut un cauchemar. Harry dut m'empêcher deux fois d'appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence et me menaça de m'attacher si je n'arrêtais pas. Je savais qu'il ne bluffait pas donc je mis mes plans d'évasion en suspens, avec réticence. Je pouvais affirmer qu'il était assez soulagé quand nous arrivâmes enfin à l'étage désiré.

« Dis-moi encore pourquoi je fais ça ? »

« Tu pourras avancer dans la vie », répondit-il distraitement, en me traînant en direction de la porte de Ron. Une fois là-bas, je restai figée sur place. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. « Allez ! » dit Harry en me donnant un coup de coude.

« Et si elle est là ? »

« Qui ? »

« Qui ! Comment ça, qui ? La pétasse ! Et si elle est là ? » criai-je hystériquement.

Harry n'essaya même pas de cacher son sourire narquois. « Ron a dit qu'elle rendait visite à ses parents à Liverpool ce week-end », répondit-il.

« Oh. » Je n'avais plus d'excuses maintenant. C'était le moment. Je levai la main pour frapper à la porte, mais peu importe le nombre de fois où j'ordonnais à ma main de toquer, elle n'obéissait pas. Alors je restais là avec ma main suspendue à mi-parcours.

Je dus rester comme ça pendant une minute entière avant qu'Harry ne commence à être assez exaspéré. « Bien, je frappe », m'informa-t-il.

Soudain, tout mon bon sens me quitta. Juste quand Harry allait frapper, je sautai sur son dos. « Non ! Harry, je ne te laisserai pas faire. » Il commença à tourner sur lui-même pour essayer de se débarrasser de moi. Ça me rappelait les taureaux mécaniques qui tentent de désarçonner leurs cavaliers.

« Hermione ! Descends de là ! Tu es folle ? » hurla-t-il mais je me cramponnais. Je tenais à ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas affronter Ron. Pas encore. Je ne remarquai pas la porte qui s'ouvrait.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda une voix tonitruante. Harry et moi nous figeâmes. Je reconnaîtrai cette voix n'importe où. Ron.

Je glissai lentement du dos d'Harry et je lissai une mèche de cheveux rebelle qui tombait sur mon visage, et j'essayai de recouvrer ce qui me restait de dignité. « Salut Ron », dis-je calmement.

« Hermione ? » demanda-t-il surpris. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Il semblait quelque peu confus.

Je mis de l'ordre dans mes cheveux pour mieux voir et je réalisai bientôt que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Ron était debout dans l'entrée, les bras croisés sur son torse très musclé et très… _nu_. Je pouvais voir la légère toison de poils roux qui ornait son torse, et qui laissait une traînée distincte jusqu'au bord d'une serviette nouée très lâchement. Elle était drapée dangereusement bas sur ses hanches. Cet aperçu fut suffisant pour que je me rende compte qu'il ne portait _rien_ sous sa serviette. Dieu tout-puissant ! J'avais besoin d'une douche froide !

« Nous venons te rendre visite », répondit Harry rapidement quand il remarqua mon incohérence. « On arrive au mauvais moment ? » demanda-t-il, en faisant évidemment référence au manque de vêtements de Ron.

« Euh… non c'est bon. Entrez », dit-il en se reculant. Je dus me forcer à regarder droit devant moi quand je passai à côté de lui, mais je pouvais sentir ses yeux me suivre jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le salon.

Pour la première fois en quatre ans, Harry, Ron et moi étions réunis dans la même pièce. Dire que c'était embarrassant aurait été inutile. « Tu es sûr que nous ne t'interrompons pas ? » demandai-je pour briser ce terrifiant silence.

« Bien, en fait, _j'étais_ au milieu de quelque chose », lança-t-il, avant qu'un son attire notre attention. C'était une voix. Une voix de femme.

« Ron ! Est-ce que tu reviens te coucher ? Je commence à me sentir seule ! » dit la voix.

* * *

Ça va chier ! Et encore, je suis loin de la vérité ! À votre avis, va-t-on assister à un crêpage de chignon en règle ou est-ce que ce sera plutôt la guerre des vannes ? 

Reviews SVP


	3. Le visage de mon ennemie

La voilà ! Celle que vous attendez toutes ! Roulement de tambour : voici "La-méchante-voleuse-de-petits-copains-super-sexy-et-en-particulier-Ron" !

Et je vous assure que vous allez adorer la détester !

Vive mes revieweuses : Elliania, vava cracra , Magikal-Fairy , Allima, Dryadia, Mely-chan86, Faeris (et son P'ti Doigt), Anacofleb, Sandra77, Dark Nara, Celenelen , GinnyPotter02, twinzie, SoPhIaGrInT, b3 et miss-wizzard.

* * *

_Le visage de mon ennemie_

« Ron ! Est-ce que tu reviens te coucher ? Je commence à me sentir seule ! » dit la voix.

Est-ce que j'entendais correctement ? Est-ce que je **_l_**'entendais inviter Ron à revenir au lit ? Mes yeux s'agrandirent en réalisant ce que la voix venait de dire. Ça ne pouvait pas m'arriver à moi ! Ce devait être un cauchemar. Je me pinçais discrètement. Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! Merde, _j'étais_ réveillée et _c'était_ en train de m'arriver. J'étais dans le salon de Ron et je venais d'interrompre une partie de jambes en l'air avec la pétasse du jour.

Je regardai rapidement autour de moi et je remarquai le sourire moqueur d'Harry : sale traître ! C'est ça les hommes ! Ils se félicitent mutuellement quand l'un d'eux est sur le point de baiser. Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier : si mes yeux avaient pu le tuer, il serait déjà mort. Son sourire disparut instantanément et fut remplacé par un regard désapprobateur déjà plus acceptable. D'un autre côté, Ron eut la décence de sembler mal à l'aise. Bien.

« Euh, bon », commença-t-il en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux roux. Normalement, j'aurais trouvé ce geste attachant, pour ne pas dire carrément sexy, mais, à cet instant, je le trouvai incroyablement énervant. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'habillerais pas et que je ne vous amènerais pas Lydia. Nous pourrions prendre le thé », suggéra Ron.

Je simulai le plus beau sourire que j'avais en stock, ne me préoccupant pas vraiment que mon hypocrisie soit flagrante. « Quelle merveilleuse idée », mentis-je. « J'adorerais boire du thé. »

Un sourire éclatant traversa le visage de Ron avant qu'il ne réponde, « Bien. Je reviens dans une minute alors. » Il marcha en direction de la chambre en se cramponnant à sa serviette qui menaçait de tomber de ses hanches, une seconde avant.

Une fois sûre qu'il était hors de portée de voix, je me tournai vers Harry, qui eut un léger mouvement de recul, en apercevant l'animosité clairement visible sur mes traits. « Vachement génial, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Nous allons prendre le thé avec Ron et sa petite connasse ! » Ma voix grimpait dans les aigus.

« Maintenant, Hermione, calme-toi s'il te plaît », essaya Harry.

« Me calmer ? Harry, mon chou, je suis calme. Remarque que je ne t'ai pas encore jeté de sort. »

« Oui et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Allez, assieds-toi. Ça ne sert à rien d'arpenter la pièce », dit-il en me guidant vers un grand fauteuil.

« Tout est de ta faute, tu sais », informai-je Harry, et je continuai en l'imitant. « "Tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens, Hermione", tu disais. "Pour avancer dans la vie", tu disais. "Elle rend visite à ses parents à Liverpool", _tu disais_. »

« Écoute, je suis désolé. Est-ce que tu penses que je t'aurais amenée ici si j'avais su qu'elle était là ? J'essayais seulement de t'aider. »

« Ouais, et bien, tu as fait un merveilleux travail. » Un regard blessé traversa le visage d'Harry et je me sentis immédiatement très mal. Je n'aurais pas dû passer ma colère sur lui. C'est vrai qu'il _m'avait_ traînée ici, mais si j'avais _vraiment_ voulu abandonner dans le hall d'entrée, je l'aurais fait. « Harry, pardonne-moi. Je suis juste un peu frustrée c'est tout. »

Ses traits s'adoucirent. « C'est assez compréhensible. Maintenant, parle-moi de ton nouveau poste au Ministère », demanda-t-il, en tentant manifestement de me changer les idées. Je discutai volontiers de mes responsabilités et des défis de mon affectation. Nous parlâmes quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne dise, « Je me demande ce que fait Ron. Il est parti depuis un moment. »

« Peut-être qu'il aide Lydia à mettre sa culotte », répliquai-je, faisant ricaner Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demanda Ron, ce qui nous fit lever brusquement.

Ron était entièrement habillé maintenant : il portait une chemise bleu cobalt et un jean noir serré. Je ressentis sur le champ un élancement très familier dans le creux de mon estomac, et je maudis silencieusement Ron d'être si incroyablement beau.

Alors qu'il avançait vers nous, je continuais à souhaiter qu'il fasse demi-tour, comme ça je pourrais avoir une vue dégagée sur son cul magnifique. Mais les dieux du Sexe ne me souriaient pas aujourd'hui. En fait, je pense qu'ils rirent à mes dépens quand je l'aperçus enfin, _elle_, l'ennemie.

Heureusement, Harry m'avait conseillée de mettre une tenue un peu habillée, en me disant que nous allions célébrer mon nouveau job et mon retour en Angleterre. Bien que ma coiffure en ait pris un coup pendant mon rodéo dans le couloir avec Harry, j'étais toujours présentable avec mon chignon lâche ; quelques boucles encadraient mon visage. Je portais une jupe noire, qui finissait à mi-cuisses et des escarpins noirs, tous deux soulignant mes longues jambes. J'avais également opté pour un chemisier cintré couleur lavande, avec les deux premiers boutons détachés.

Mais ce dont je me félicitais le plus, c'était l'éclair de génie qui m'avait poussé à mettre mon wonderbra, ce matin. Habituellement, il restait dans mon tiroir à sous-vêtements, délaissé, principalement parce que je ne le trouvais pas confortable. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, je lui fus reconnaissante pour l'accentuation de ma poitrine ; j'avais besoin de tous les attraits féminins que je possédais, en particulier après avoir vu _Lydia_.

Dire qu'elle était fabuleuse aurait été en-dessous de la vérité. Elle était parfaite : grande, mince, gros seins et _blonde_. Elle me rappelait Fleur Delacour. En fait, elle était presque la copie de la sorcière de Beauxbâtons. Aucun doute que Ron la trouvait attirante ; il avait toujours eu un faible pour les blondes. Elle avait aussi le caractère de Fleur : prétentieuse. Lydia dédia un sourire éclatant à Harry mais me réserva un regard noir. Non pas que je le lui reproche. Nous étions des ennemies après tout, toutes deux nous battant pour le même homme. Je suis sûre que son regard méprisant reflétait le mien.

Ron nous présenta tous et Lydia traversa la pièce et s'assit à côté d'Harry. Une fois qu'elle fut passée devant moi, je me tournai vers Ron. « Vélane ? » dis-je silencieusement.

Il secoua la tête et rétorqua, « Moldue. »

Mon cœur se serra. Si elle avait été une Vélane, j'aurais pu attribuer toute l'incartade de Ron aux pouvoirs de cette créature mais en fait, qu'elle soit moldue prouvait seulement que Ron était avec elle de son plein gré.

Nous bavardâmes tous pendant à peu près quinze minutes avec qu'elle ne lance sa première attaque. « Donc Harmony », commença Lydia avec dédain.

« Hermione », corrigeai-je, les dents serrées. J'étais habituée à ce que les gens prononcent mal mon prénom, pourtant, j'avais la forte impression qu'elle l'avait fait exprès.

« Peu importe », répondit-elle. Nos yeux se verrouillèrent en mode combat : que le jeu commence ! « Ron a dit que tu étais de retour après des études à l'étranger. »

« C'est vrai. J'étais à Vienne. »

« Quelles matières as-tu étudié ? » C'était évident qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de mes études et qu'elle était déterminée à trouver un prétexte pour m'insulter. Je n'allais pas lui rendre la tâche facile.

« Je viens juste d'avoir mon doctorat en Arithmancie et Recherches », répliquai-je gentiment. Prends ça, soi-disant Vélane. Je fus super contente à la vue de l'expression confuse qui traversa son visage et j'ignorai les regards d'avertissement émanant de Harry et Ron.

« Arithmancie ? Je ne pense pas en avoir entendu parler. »

« Bien », commençai-je en prenant un ton pour parler aux enfants. « C'est à propos de nombres et de graphiques. Plutôt compliqué en fait. »

« Je vois », répondit-elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente de passer pour une fille stupide. Ensuite elle attaqua. « Tu es assez studieuse, n'est-ce pas ? » riposta-t-elle, avec un regard suffisant.

Ce fut mon tour de me renfrogner. Ça avait toujours été un sujet sensible pour moi. « Qu'y a-t-il de mal à être studieuse ? » demandai-je, mais je ne voulais pas vraiment connaître la réponse.

« Oh, rien du tout. C'est juste que », insista-t-elle. « Ça explique pourquoi tu es si tendue. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, vraiment. Je ne crois pas que ton genre attire beaucoup d'hommes ; ils n'aiment pas les femmes qui sortent leur science, ces mecs insensibles. Je pense qu'une bonne baise te détendrait. »

« Lydia, ça suffit ! » aboya Ron.

Je sentis une forte rougeur me monter aux joues et je retins mes larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Je refusais de donner cette satisfaction à cette garce. Au lieu de ça, je continuai à la fixer dans les yeux en la mettant au défi de dire autre chose, mais je savais qu'elle ne le ferait pas, surtout depuis l'intervention de Ron.

Harry se leva et entoura son bras autour de mes épaules mais je me dégageai. Je n'avais pas besoin de me faire réconforter maintenant. « Tu sais, Lydia. Si tu penses que tu dois cacher ton intelligence aux hommes, c'est que tu n'as aucun respect pour toi-même et franchement tu me fais pitié », dis-je, la tête haute.

« Très bien, j'ai dit que ça suffisait Hermione », dit Ron, mais quand nos yeux se rencontrèrent, je pus voir que mon self-control l'avait impressionné.

« Merci pour ton hospitalité, Ron », lui dis-je avant de me diriger vers la porte. Je ne pouvais pas rester une seconde de plus.

« Oui, merci », compléta Harry.

Ron sourit et nous guida jusqu'à la porte. « C'était bien de vous revoir. Tous les deux », ajouta-t-il doucement. J'acquiesçai, mais je ne dus pas paraître très convaincante. « Je le pense, Hermione. C'était bien de te revoir. Ne te fais plus oublier maintenant. »

Je souris. « Au revoir Ron. »

« Au revoir Hermione », dit-il, puis comme s'il venait de s'en souvenir, il ajouta : « Et ouais, salut Harry. »

Harry lui fit un signe de tête. Il était habitué à ça, surtout après plus de dix ans d'amitié avec nous deux. « À plus, Ron. Tu m'appelles plus tard ? »

Ron hocha la tête et ferma la porte. Harry se tourna vers moi. « Ça va ? »

« Non. Ça va pas. »

« Tu veux venir dîner avec moi et Ginny ? Elle sera heureuse de t'avoir avec nous. »

« Merci pour l'offre, Harry, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'être seule. »

Et sur ces derniers mots, je transplanai.

* * *

Pauvre Hermione ! Alors que pensez-vous de cette "voleuse" ou plus vulgairement appelée la c... (bip), la p... (bip), la s... (bip) ou encore la g... (bip) ! Je m'auto-censure mais vous remarquez que Hermione ne se gêne pas… pour notre plus grand plaisir ! Reviews SVP ! 


	4. Bourrée

Enfin la suite de cette merveilleuse fic (mais non, je ne m'envoie pas de fleurs !). Désolée pour le retard mais l'Education Nationale me demande beaucoup de travail en ce moment, donc j'ai un peu de mal à me consacrer à Ron (enfin, je ne vous parle pas de nos nuits torrides !).

Un grand merci à Elliania, Wendy-Malfoy (pour ses trois messages !), Sandra77, vava cracra, Samikitty, Mely-Chan86, Faeris, Magikal-Fairy, Dryadia, Anacofleb, moggliesmad, virg05, Calimera, Chackoone, Celenelen, Dinou et gigi.

* * *

_Bourrée_

J'étais assise au bar du Chaudron Baveur et je descendais une autre bièraubeurre. Je claquai la bouteille sur le comptoir, indiquant par là que j'avais bu tout le contenu et que j'en voulais une autre. Neville plaça une bouteille devant moi avec réticence, et j'entrepris de la vider, répétant ainsi tout le processus.

« Hermione, je pense que tu en as assez », dit Neville. Un ans plus tôt, Neville et sa femme Hannah avaient acheté le Chaudron Baveux à Tom, le vieil aubergiste édenté. Tom sentait qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre sa retraite, et Neville avait sauté sur l'occasion. En moins d'un an, Neville et Hannah avaient complètement restauré le Chaudron Baveux de la dégradation dans lequel il se trouvait. L'auberge était un endroit accueillant et chaleureux, et elle affichait presque toujours complet. Excepté maintenant. Il y avait seulement deux autres personnes dans le bar, en ne comptant pas moi et Neville : c'était probablement parce qu'il était tard et que c'était sur le point de fermer.

« N'importe quoi ! Je suis farp…, parfff… » Merde, c'est quoi ce mot déjà ? « Je suis _tout à fait_ capable de tenir l'alcool », répondis-je. « Maintenant, donne-moi un autre, Neville ! » Je frappai ma main sur le bar.

Neville secoua la tête. « Tiens, prends ça », dit-il en plaçant une tasse devant moi.

« C'quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Du café. »

« Je ne veux pas du café. Je veux une bièraubeurre. »

« Plus de bièraubeurre. Du café. Maintenant bois ! »

Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de Neville qui me fit obéir. Je n'avais jamais réalisé que Neville avait acquis plus de caractère avec les années. Je pris une gorgée de la tasse, et je fronçai le nez. Ce "café" était dégoûtant. J'avais plutôt envie d'une autre petite bièraubeurre. Je posai la tasse et je décidai de ne plus en boire une goutte. Je me sentis soudain très fatiguée. « Peut-être que je devrais faire un petit somme. Je pose juste ma tête une minute et je dors un peu », pensai-je. Bien que mes yeux soient fermés, j'enregistrai vaguement que quelqu'un entrait dans le Chaudron Baveur.

« Merci d'être venu. J'ai essayé d'appeler Harry et Ginny mais ils n'étaient pas chez eux. Je lui aurais bien préparé une chambre mais nous sommes complet ce soir. »

« Non, c'est bon. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire, Neville. Où est-elle ? » Je connais cette voix. Où est-ce que j'avais déjà entendu cette voix avant ? Elle me plaisait assez.

« Par ici, Ron. »

Ron ! Oh non ! J'ouvris les yeux et mes peurs devirent réalité. Avec ma tête toujours sur le comptoir du bar, je regardai dans la direction de Ron et Neville, et je remarquai qu'ils se dirigeaient vers moi. Je notai aussi que Ron portait un balai. Je me demande ce qu'il fait avec ça ?

« Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un jour Hermione Granger, assise à un bar, ronde comme une queue de pelle », dit Ron. Bien que je n'avais pas encore levé ma tête du bar, je pouvais voir qu'il retenait à grand peine un sourire.

« Pour ton information, Ronald Weasley, je ne suis pas en état d'ébr… ébri… » Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas dire le plus simple des mots ? « Je ne suis pas bourrée. »

« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu es allongée sur le bar ? »

« J'ai envie d'une sieste. »

Ma réponse le fit rire, et ça n'améliora pas mon comportement. Comment osait-il se moquer de moi ! Je l'avais vu saoul beaucoup de fois (n'oublions pas le mariage de Fred et Angelina, n'est-ce pas), et je ne m'étais jamais moqué de lui. De toute façon, je n'étais pas bourrée, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que non !

« Je ne suis pas bourrée », dis-je en tentant de le persuader. « Si j'étais saoule, je ne serais pas capable de me toucher le nez. Et je peux. Tu vois ? » J'entrepris de toucher ledit nez, mais malheureusement, j'évaluai mal la trajectoire, et je me mis le doigt dans l'œil. « Aïe ! »

« D'accord. Tu n'es pas bourrée », dit Ron sarcastiquement. « Allez, viens. C'est l'heure de rentrer chez toi ; Neville veut fermer. » Il se tourna vers Neville. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je veille à ce qu'elle rentre chez elle en un seul morceau. »

« Merci, Ron. Bonne nuit. » Neville s'adressa à moi alors que Ron me conduisait vers la porte. Je n'avais jamais réalisé que marcher puisse être aussi difficile, surtout quand les chaises ont décidé de se mettre sur mon chemin. « Bonne nuit Hermione. »

J'arrêtai de marcher, fis face à Neville et posai mes mains sur ses épaules pour me stabiliser. Une expression sérieuse traversa mon visage. « Merci Neville. Ça a été un vrai plaisir que tu t'occupes si bien de moi ce soir. » Ron éclata de rire, et les joues de Neville devinrent cramoisies, ce qui me laissa perplexe. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demandai-je. Ni Ron, ni Neville ne voulurent m'éclairer. Ron secoua juste la tête, et marmonna quelque chose à propos d'une future bagarre entre Hannah et moi dans la matinée.

Nous quittâmes le Chaudron Baveur, et nous allâmes dans la rue. Ron me bougea pour que je monte sur le balai, ce qui me rendit très nerveuse. Je n'avais jamais aimé être sur un balai. « Ron, ça ira. Je vais transplaner », dis-je en lui faisant face. Il ricanait toujours, mais une fois que je proposais de transplaner, il s'assombrit.

« Tu ne transplaneras pas dans ton état. Ça pourrait te désarticuler, Hermione. Toi, plus que tout autre, tu devrais le savoir. »

« Ron, combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que je ne suis pas bourrée ? »

« Un million de fois en plus ne me convaincraient pas. Maintenant, monte. »

J'enjambai le balai avec réticence, et je l'empoignai. « Et si des gens nous voient, Ron ? » demandai-je, en espérant le dissuader. Ça ne marcha pas.

« J'ai jeté un sort d'invisibilité dessus », répliqua-t-il. Il monta sur le balai derrière moi, il entoura ma taille de son bras, en me serrant très fort. Je pouvais sentir son torse se soulever dans mon dos, sa respiration sur ma nuque et sa main sur ma taille. C'était le paradis absolu. Sans même le réaliser, je m'appuyai contre lui.

« Tu es prête ? » demanda-t-il. Il semblait presque essoufflé. Était-ce mon imagination ? Est-ce que la sensation de mon corps l'affectait autant que le sien m'affectait ? Mon cœur se serra à cette possibilité. Je n'avais pas dû lui répondre la première fois car il me demanda encore si j'étais prête à partir. J'acquiesçai en lui disant mon adresse, et il décolla doucement. Nous planâmes pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'élève plus haut et se dirige en avant.

Une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais toujours détesté voler, aussi bien sur un balai qu'en avion moldu, était le fait que j'étais sujette au mal de l'air. Bien que je n'étais toujours pas convaincue de mon ivresse, voler dans ma condition actuelle n'était pas une bonne idée. Nous étions dans les airs seulement depuis quelques minutes quand je fus prise de nausées. Le vent léger faisait bouger le balai de haut en bas. De haut en bas. De haut en bas. Oh mon dieu ! Je sentais que j'allais être malade.

« Ron, atterris », murmurai-je derrière ma main, qui couvrait ma bouche, comme si ce geste m'empêcherait de vomir.

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'ai dit d'atterrir ! »

Ron fit ce que je dis, mais ne sembla pas très heureux de le faire. « Hermione, je ne te laisserai pas transplaner », commença-t-il avant de bien me regarder ; mais quand il vit mon visage, il sut que ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle je voulais qu'il atterrisse. Je poussai Ron et je me précipitai derrière le buisson le plus proche. Il se passa, au moins, une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que j'émerge de derrière le bosquet avec Ron à mes côtés. Il était resté avec moi, me chuchotant des mots d'encouragement, me frottant le dos et me disant que ça passerait.

Enfin, après beaucoup d'arrêts derrière des plantes variées, nous arrivâmes à mon appartement. Ron fronça les sourcils à la vue de l'état désolant de l'extérieur. « Attends de voir l'intérieur », pensai-je. Une fois dedans, le froncement de Ron fut remplacé par un regard de colère. « Tu vis ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, ce n'est pas si mal », mentis-je. En fait, c'était plutôt horrible. Je commençai mon travail presque immédiatement après mon retour à Londres, et j'avais besoin d'un endroit où habiter. C'était la seule chose que j'avais pu trouver en un délai aussi court, et à un prix abordable. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre, et je m'assis sur mon lit en fermant les yeux. J'étais assez fatiguée et la seule chose à laquelle je pensais était dormir.

Soudain, Ron fit irruption dans ma chambre, m'arrachant à mon demi sommeil. Il allait et venait dans la pièce en ouvrant les tiroirs et en vidant leur contenu dans un sac. « Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je t'emmène loin d'ici. J'essayai de remplir un verre d'eau et tu sais ce qui est sorti du robinet ? Un truc marron dégueulasse ! »

« Oh, ça ! » dis-je soulagée. « Je pensais que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé. Tu dois juste laisser l'eau couler. »

Il continua à empiler les vêtements dans le sac jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plein. « Je m'en fous. Tu vas venir habiter avec moi. Un point c'est tout. »

Oh Seigneur ! Dans quel pétrin m'étais-je fourrée ?

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera plus court…mais plus chaud ! Reviews SVP. 


	5. Un petit rêve innocent

Désolée pour le retard mais ce site bugue chez moi. Voici le nouveau chapitre avec le réveil d'Hermione.

Je tiens à remercier mes revieweuses : Elliania, Wendy Malfoy, moggliesmad, vava cracra , Magikal-Fairy , aminteitha, Allima, Dryadia, Mely-chan86, Faeris (et son P'ti Doigt), Anacofleb, Sandra77, Celenelen , gigi, riri, Melle Potter, celune, twinzie, SoPhIaGrInT, virg05, Misao-Chan3, Dinou, angie, heloise, alex et Calimera.

* * *

**Un petit rêve innocent**

_Je fermai les yeux, et j'appréciai la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça, si doux et si délicieux. Son baiser était lent, sa langue quémandant l'entrée de ma bouche, qui s'ouvrit volontiers. Nos langues se rencontrèrent avidement et s'enroulèrent dans une danse érotique. Je sentis immédiatement mon pouls s'accélérer._

_Alors que nos bouches étaient rivées l'une à l'autre, il laissa ses mains parcourir mon corps. Il agrippa mon chemisier, le retirant de la ceinture de ma jupe ; ses mains trouvèrent une entrée et se frayèrent un chemin sous le tissu soyeux. Je haletai doucement, m'éloignant de sa bouche, car je sentais ses doigts toucher ma peau pour la première fois depuis tant d'années. Sa main libre s'emmêla dans mes cheveux longs et me guida à nouveau vers ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci, le baiser ne fut pas aussi tendre. Notre étreinte devint rapidement frénétique, passionnée. Il caressa mon sein, et brossa son pouce sur mon téton, m'arrachant un gémissement guttural provenant des profondeurs de ma gorge. À ma réaction, je sentis ses lèvres esquisser un sourire contre les miennes. _

_Je décidai que c'était à mon tour d'enlever sa chemise. Je voulais sentir son torse, parcourir de mes doigts la toison de poils roux qui ornait ses pectoraux. J'essayai de déboutonner sa chemise mais je perdais la bataille. Aucune de ces abominables petites choses ne me retarderait dans mon avancée. J'abandonnai bientôt et je déchirai sa chemise ce qui le fit rire._

_« Tu ne serais pas pressée par hasard ? » demanda-t-il d'un air excitant, alors qu'il semait des baisers légers comme des plumes sur ma gorge._

_« A moments désespérés, mesures désespérées », répliquai-je, haletante._

_« Je suis d'accord. » Ceci dit, il arracha mon propre haut, le fit glisser sur mes épaules, et le jeta par terre. Il répéta le même procédé avec mon soutien-gorge. Il baissa la tête et captura l'un de mes tétons dans sa bouche. C'était le paradis. Je me cambrai, lui indiquant que j'en voulais plus. Je ne pouvais pas retenir les cris de plaisir qui s'échappaient de ma bouche, ce qui sembla l'encourager. Dieu merci !_

_Mon autre sein se sentait négligé, d'après lui et donc il se devait de lui prêter plus d'attention. Je ne m'en plaignais pas. En fait, je me délectais de la sensation délicieuse de sa bouche sur mon corps, et je voulus lui rendre la pareille. Je laissai mes doigts courir sur son torse musclé, arrêtant ma progression à la ceinture de son jean. Là, j'empoignai son entrejambe en le pressant légèrement. Ce qui le fit grogner et pousser contre ma main : ce fut mon tour de sourire._

_Il défit l'attache de ma jupe assez facilement ; elle était plus coopérative que mon chemisier. Sans se presser, il baissa la fermeture et la laissa tomber sur le sol : je l'enjambais rapidement. Il sembla heureux de voir que je ne portais pas de bas ; il me restait seulement ma culotte en dentelle noire. S'agenouillant devant moi, il fit descendre lentement ce sous-vêtement. En même temps, sa langue traça un chemin le long de ma cuisse, ce qui me fit frissonner de plaisir. Ensuite, il s'attaqua à l'autre cuisse et me fit languir jusqu'à ce que sa langue se retrouve au seul endroit où je voulais le sentir, où j'avais besoin de le sentir. Il leva la tête et me sourit malicieusement quand il vit mon regard frustré._

_« Ron, s'il te plaît », suppliai-je entre deux inspirations._

_« Quel est le mot magique ? »_

_« Maintenant ! »_

_Souriant, il insinua ses doigts habiles entre mes lèvres ouvertes, et embrassa délicatement mon clitoris avant que sa langue ne se précipite pour lécher le bouton de chaire sensible. J'enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux de feu et je me cambrai, en profitant de sa magie. Avec chaque coup de langue, chaque mordillement, je sentais les sensations monter vers un plaisir incontrôlable, jusqu'à ce que j'ai du mal à tenir debout. Deux fois, il m'excita jusqu'au seuil de l'extase puis il laissait le plaisir refluer. Je pouvais pas m'arrêter de gémir : c'était si merveilleux. Je l'implorai de ne pas s'arrêter, de continuer à me faire l'amour avec sa bouche. Dieu merci, il m'obéit. C'était le paradis et l'enfer, cette sublime torture. Tout ce que je voulais était de me laisser aller à ce bonheur suprême qui me submergeait au même moment : je voulais que ça dure pour l'éternité._

_Il enfonça sa langue en moi, goûtant ma moiteur, puis ensuite, il se retira me laissant vide et frustrée. Je gémis à cette perte pour après crier son nom quand il plongea un doigt, encore et encore dans ma profondeur. Il augmenta rapidement le rythme, ses doigts créant une incroyable friction. Juste quand je pensais qu'il était impossible de ressentir un plaisir plus puissant, sa langue termina l'exploration de mon clitoris négligé. Ce fut comme si une décharge électrique frappa mon corps entier. Je jouis avec une telle force que je l'emprisonnais entre mes jambes. Ça me prit quelques minutes avant d'être capable de relâcher mon étau._

_Il se remit debout en souriant. Il baissa la tête vers moi, amenant ses lèvres près de mon oreille. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration sur ma nuque et je ne pouvais pas croire que je recommençais à être excitée. « C'était juste la première partie », murmura-t-il. Ces simples mots me firent trembler de plaisir._

_« Que le jeu commence », répliquai-je, en essayant toujours de reprendre mon souffle. Sans autre mot, Ron m'embrassa fougueusement, nos lèvres se rencontrant encore avec passion. Il me poussa vers le mur où il me cloua avec son corps. Engagés dans une étreinte enfiévrée, nous étions sourds à tout ce qui nous entourait. Malheureusement._

_« RONALD WEASLEY ! PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FOUT ICI ? »_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Quelque chose, ou plutôt le cri de quelqu'un me tira brusquement de mon sommeil, interrompant mon merveilleux rêve. Lydia. Cette petite garce ne pouvait-elle pas éviter d'intervenir dans mon rêve de Ron ? C'était trop demandé ? Avais-je offensé les Dieux du Sexe à un tel point qu'ils me refusaient mon seul plaisir dans la vie ? Apparemment, oui.

Je soupirai en me débarrassant des couvertures. Me levant du lit, je tremblai à la sensation du parquet froid et dur sous mes pieds. Je fis quelques pas vers mes toilettes quand je réalisais que quelque chose clochait. Je ne pouvais pas encore mettre le doigt dessus, car je n'étais pas encore complètement réveillée. C'était ce qui arrivait quand on était tiré d'un sommeil très satisfaisant. Je fis encore quelques pas autour de la chambre, comme j'essayais de trouver mon armoire. Il faisait sacrément froid ici. « Bien sûr qu'il fait froid ! C'est normal quand on porte seulement un légère nuisette, Hermione », me réprimandai-je.

Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que je faisais en nuisette ? Je regardai la chambre et je m'aperçus que ce n'était pas la mienne ! Je n'avais pas de parquet. Je n'avais pas une couette confortable. Je n'avais même pas de fenêtre ! En fait, si. J'avais une fenêtre, mais l'immeuble en face obstruait la vue, ce qui faisait que je n'ouvrais jamais les stores. Qui aurait voulu voir un mur de brique tous les matins ? Pas moi. Ce qui me conduit à poser cette question : Putain mais où suis-je ? Et pourquoi j'ai mal à la tête ? Je retournai m'asseoir sur le lit et je réfléchis à ma situation. Il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle. Je ne me réveillais pas dans des chambres étranges sans raison apparente. Je devais m'y prendre de façon méthodique et scientifique. Bon. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

* * *

Voilà ! Ca lui apprendra à se bourrer la gueule ! Prochain chapitre je sais pas quand, car je pars en vacances ! 

Reviews please !


	6. Ding ! Dong ! La garce s'en va !

Comme prévu, on est le jeudi 23 février et je poste la suite de cette histoire si palpitante que je suis sûre que vous n'en dormez pas la nuit ! Enjoy !

Merci à mes revieweuses : Elliania, Wendy Malfoy, moggliesmad, vava cracra , Magikal-Fairy , aminteitha, Allima, Dryadia, Mely-chan86, Faeris (et son P'ti Doigt), Anacofleb, Sandra77, Celenelen , gigi, riri, Melle Potter, celune, twinzie, SoPhIaGrInT, virg05, Misao-Chan3, Dinou, angie, heloise, alex et Calimera.

* * *

_Ding Dong ! La garce s'en va !_

La confusion me submergea, alors que j'essayais de me souvenir des évènements qui m'avaient conduit à me retrouver dans cette chambre, seulement vêtue d'une nuisette. En regardant autour de moi, je remarquai un sac posé dans le coin de la pièce, et je le reconnus comme le mien. Enfin quelque chose de familier ! Je traversai la pièce et je ramassai le sac pou en fouiller le contenu. Victoire ! Je retrouvai ma robe de chambre et je l'enfilai avec un sentiment de reconnaissance. J'étais maintenant capable de quitter cette chambre étrangère sans la peur de montrer mes fesses à tout le monde.

J'entrouvris la porte avec précaution, et je jetai un coup d'œil dans le couloir joliment meublé. Rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire, à moins de prendre en considération le fait de se réveiller dans un lieu étrange et inconnu. Je rassemblai finalement mon courage et je me risquai dehors. Je n'avais fait qu'un ou deux pas quand j'entendis des voix venant de ce qui semblait être la direction du salon. Je me rapprochai silencieusement en espérant éclairer ce petit mystère.

Une fois atteint le bout du couloir, j'avançai prudemment la tête jusqu'au coin, et je reconnus immédiatement la pièce et ses occupants. Ron et Lydia se tenaient au milieu du salon, et j'avais la nette impression que leur conversation se transformait rapidement en dispute très animée. Et, j'étais aux premières loges. Souriant intérieurement, je reculai doucement dans le couloir pour ne pas être vue, et j'écoutai.

« Lydia, tu vas arrêter d'être déraisonnable », dit Ron.

« Je ne suis pas déraisonnable, Ron », souligna Lydia-la-salope.

« Son appartement était horrible. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là-bas une seconde de pl… », commença Ron avant d'être coupé.

« Je ne la laisserai pas habiter ici ! »

« De qui parle-t-elle ? » me demandai-je.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, Lydia », dit Ron en haussant la voix. Ayant déjà entendu cette voix beaucoup de fois moi-même, je savais que Ron était sur le point de perdre son sang-froid. Et, quel spectacle merveilleux ce serait !

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle doit vivre ici. Je suis ta petite copine et tu ne m'as jamais laissé vivre ici », affirma-t-elle. Bien, bien. C'était une intéressante petite nouvelle. Peut-être que ce n'était pas aussi sérieux que je le pensais entre eux.

« C'est ma meilleure amie. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. » Bien envoyé, Ron !

« Donc tout ce qu'Harmony a à faire », commença Lydia-la-pétasse.

« Hermione », corrigea Ron.

« Donc tout ce qu'Hermione », répéta-t-elle correctement, « a à faire, c'est faire irruption dans ta vie, après ne pas t'avoir parlé depuis quatre ans, se saouler, et elle a ta bénédiction pour ramener son petit cul de Sainte-Nitouche sur mon territoire ? » De quoi parlait-elle, 'petit cul de Sainte-Nitouche' ? Attendez ! Avait-elle dit saoule ? Quand est-ce que je me suis saoulée ? Et, quand ai-je emménagé avec Ron ?

Je tentai de faire le tri dans mon esprit quand je fus soudain frappée par une vision de moi, malade derrière un buisson, en compagnie de Ron. Lentement, des images de mes frasques de la nuit précédente commençaient à me revenir. Je tentai de réprimer un gémissement quand il devint évident que moi, Docteur Hermione Granger, je me trouvais dans cet état comateux à cause d'un excès de boisson. J'avais été bourrée !

Merde ! Je détestais ça quand Ron avait raison. Repoussant le souvenir déplaisant et quelque peu embarrassant de mon ivresse, loin dans mon esprit, je redirigeai mon attention sur Ron et la connasse. La voyant se tortiller sous le regard furieux de Ron était juste ce qu'il me fallait pour éclairer ma journée.

« Territoire ? Je suis juste un bout de viande pour toi, Lydia ? » demanda Ron.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire », répliqua-t-elle, bien qu'il semblait qu'elle soit moins confiante qu'avant.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire alors ? »

« Je voulais juste dire ce que je m'efforce de te dire depuis que je suis arrivée. L'avoir ici est totalement inacceptable. »

Jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce, je remarquai que Ron restait peu impressionné, les sourcils froncés de frustration et les bras croisés sur son large torse. Mon Dieu, j'adore ce torse ! « Ça ressemble méchamment à un ultimatum, Lydia. »

D'abord, elle parut hésiter mais elle reprit vite ses esprits. Apparemment, elle choisit de faire valoir ses droits. « C'est ça. Tu dois décider, Ron. C'est moi ou Harmony. » Une fois ces mots dits, elle prit un air supérieur, comme si elle connaissait la réponse de Ron.

Il garda le silence pendant quelques minutes et son absence de réponse était quelque peu décourageante. 'Oh Seigneur, Ron. Choisis-moi ! Choisis-moi ! Choisis-_MOI_ !'

« Alors, c'est Hermione », répliqua Ron calmement. OUI !

Le visage de Lydia-la-salope se décomposa. Ce n'était évidemment pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. « Quoi ? » hurla-t-elle.

« Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. Je te connais seulement depuis trois mois ; je connais Hermione depuis plus de la moitié de ma vie. »

« Mais, mais », bafouilla-t-elle.

« Il n'y a pas de 'mais'. C'est un adieu Lydia. Tu devrais partir. »

« C'est ça, catin, barre-toi ! 'Ding Dong ! La garce s'en va !', chantai-je silencieusement, et je dus résister à l'envie de danser la danse de la victoire. Heureusement, j'eus la présence d'esprit de retourner en courant vers la chambre avant que Lydia ne sorte du salon. Vu où j'étais, elle aurait pu me voir en traversant le couloir.

Je me précipitai dans cette chambre inconnue et, dans ma hâte, je me cognai le doigt de pied dans mon vanity. « Oh, putain de merde ! » m'exclamai-je, et je fis le tour de la pièce en sautant, mon pied dans la main. J'entendis soudain les pas de Ron dans le couloir, et ils se rapprochaient. « Merde ». Toujours en tenant mon appendice blessé, je sautillai frénétiquement vers le lit et je me glissai dedans. Juste quand je finissais de me tortiller sous les couvertures, Ron ouvrit la porte.

* * *

Et encore un de fini ! La prochaine fois, Hermione essaie de ne pas perdre la tête face à un Ron très sexy. Reviews SVP ! 


	7. N'y vois aucun mal

Eh oui ! Je poste cette suite un jour à l'avance ! Quel courage ! Je m'étonne toute seule parfois ! Bon j'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant et je vous félicite : 27 reviews, c'est génial !

Merci beaucoup à mes revieweuses : The Wendy Malfoy, Anacofleb, vava cracra, aminteitha, Magikal-Fairy, moggliesmad, Mely-Chan86, malilite, Allima, samikitty, GinnyPotter02, Dinou, twinzie, virg05, Benelie, Celenelen, DarkNara, Sandra77, Chlackoone, Xaveria, héloise, Geomik, Gadou, gigi, celune, lily et alex.

* * *

_N'y vois aucun mal_

« Hermione », appela Ron une fois entré dans la chambre. Je l'ignorai et fit semblant de dormir. « Hermione », répéta-t-il, légèrement ennuyé. « Je sais que tu es réveillée. Je t'ai vue dans le couloir. »

Merde. Je pensais mettre bien cachée pourtant. Apparemment, j'avais tort. Je sortis ma tête des couvertures d'un air penaud, et je fis un sourire gêné. « Pardon. »

Il ricana et secoua la tête. « D'abord, tu bois et ensuite, tu espionnes », commença-t-il en claquant la langue, « tu deviens franchement perverse, n'est-ce pas ? » Malgré son ton désapprobateur, je remarquai une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux. Il appréciait cette situation. Et pas qu'un peu.

« Ecoute, je ne voulais pas t'espionner. Le hurlement de Lydia m'a réveillé. »

« D'un rêve incroyable et merveilleux », ajoutai-je silencieusement. Si mon commentaire l'ennuya, il n'en laissa rien paraître. A la place, il me demanda comment allait ma tête.

« Ça me lance », répliquai-je. « Mais ce n'est rien à côté de l'état de mon amour-propre. »

Ron sourit. « Je pense que Neville ne te regardera plus jamais de la même façon. » Je secouai la tête, et essayai de me cacher sous les couvertures alors que je me rappelais du commentaire que j'avais fait à Neville sur le fait de "s'occuper" de moi. Ron laissa échapper un rire. « Allez, mon cœur. Ce n'est pas si terrible. »

« Si, ça l'est ! Je n'oserais plus jamais me montrer à l'auberge. »

Il attrapa les couvertures, et les retira d'un geste vif, me sortant ainsi de ma cachette. « Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Nous agissons tous comme des cons à un certain moment. » Il ne tenta même pas de dissimuler son sourire.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. « Merci Ron, pour ces adorables mots d'encouragement », dis-je d'un ton sarcastique, alors que je me redressais.

« De rien », répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Ron était si proche que je pouvais sentir le parfum du savon et de l'après-rasage ; c'était enivrant. Il était vêtu d'un col roulé en laine noire et d'un jean, qui le moulait parfaitement. Ron avait toujours bien porter les vêtements moldus, et aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception. Ses cheveux lui tombaient dans les yeux de façon la plus sexy, et je devais combattre l'envie de remettre en place une de ses mèches flamboyantes. En fait, ma main avait déjà fait la moitié du trajet avant que je ne la rattrape et je ne la ramène vers moi.

Il se figea à ce geste, et Ron et moi furent soudain frappés par une vague de malaise. Nous étions tous les deux conscients que, pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, nous étions seuls dans la même pièce, et qui plus est une chambre !

Nous restâmes sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes avant que je ne me lève et que je ne traverse la pièce jusqu'à l'endroit où était posé mon sac. Je l'attrapai nerveusement, et je m'éclaircis la gorge. « Bon, je vais aller faire un brin de toilette et ensuite je partirais d'ici », dis-je en me détournant de lui. A ce moment, je ne pouvais plus le regarder par peur de me rendre encore plus ridicule.

« Tu ne retourneras pas là-bas », dit Ron sombrement. Il faisait évidemment référence à mon petit appartement sordide.

« Ron », commençai-je, toujours retournée, « j'apprécie l'intérêt que tu me portes mais je suis une grande fille et je peux prendre soin de moi. »

« Comme tu as pris soin de toi la nuit dernière ? » Je reculai à ses mots. Il avait raison.

Bien que je ne sois pas face à lui, je sentis sa présence derrière moi. Il posa ses mains gentiment sur mes épaules et me retourna. Il faisait quinze centimètres de plus que moi, donc je devais lever la tête pour le regarder. « Hermione, je m'inquiète juste pour toi. Pourquoi as-tu choisi un tel endroit pour vivre ? Sorcière ou pas, ce quartier est un endroit dangereux pour une femme seule. » Ron mit sa main sur ma joue et la caressa tendrement, provoquant des chocs électriques dans tout mon corps.

Je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer, alors que mon corps devenait conscient de la proximité de Ron ; nous étions qu'à quelques centimètres. Nos regards se rencontrèrent, et une partie de moi espérait que Ron pouvait voir, dans mes yeux, l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, tandis que l'autre partie espérait que je cachais bien mes sentiments. A en juger par l'accélération de la respiration de Ron, les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui devaient être assez apparents. Pourtant, j'étais réconfortée à l'idée que j'avais le même effet sur lui.

Je devais regagner le contrôle de mes sens, sans parler des parties de mon corps très peu coopératives, avant de pouvoir répondre à sa question. « C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, tout ce dont j'ai eu les moyens, en si peu de temps », expliquai-je, toujours prisonnière de sa proximité.

« De toute façon, tu n'y retourneras pas et tu resteras ici », répéta-t-il. Il devait avoir senti mes prochaines protestations car il ajouta rapidement, « Jusqu'à ce que tu trouves quelque chose de plus convenable, bien sûr. »

C'était logique d'une certaine façon. Mon appartement était horrible, et honnêtement, les choses pouvaient être pire que de vivre avec un des sorciers les plus sexy encore vivants, un sorcier qui était devenu l'homme dont j'étais éperdument amoureuse. Bien que je n'admettrais pas ça tout haut, l'espoir que nous pourrions raviver la flamme commençait à refaire surface, et ce même espoir semblait dicter mes actions.

« D'accord », acceptai-je avant d'ajouter rapidement, « mais seulement jusqu'à ce que je trouve autre chose. » Nous ne voulions pas paraître trop enthousiastes, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de Ron se fendit d'un sourire rayonnant. « Génial ! Maintenant, je propose que tu prennes une douche et que tu t'habilles. Nous avons rendez-vous avec Harry et Ginny dans trente minutes. »

« Harry et Ginny ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je les ai recrutés pour t'aider à déménager. »

J'acquiesçai, heureuse de revoir Ginny, comme je n'avais pas eu la chance de la voir depuis mon arrivée à Londres. Après m'être éloignée lentement de Ron, je m'arrêtai une fois la porte de la chambre atteinte. Lui faisant face, je dis, « Je suis désolée pour ce qui c'est passé avec Lydia. »

Ron ricana. « Non, tu ne l'es pas. »

Je souris malicieusement. « Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas désolée. »

Il secoua la tête et me lança un oreiller. « Allez. Va te préparer. Il te reste vingt-cinq minutes maintenant. »

J'esquivai efficacement le projectile, en sortant de ce qui était à présent ma chambre, et je commençai à chercher la salle de bains. Une fois que je l'eus repérée, je l'examinai et fus impressionnée par sa grandeur. Pourtant, à la vue de la baignoire, je me renfrognai. Apparemment, Ron préférait les rideaux de douche transparents. C'était sans aucun doute une nouveauté, et je suspectai que c'était le fait de Lydia. Beurk.

Une fois la porte de la salle de bains bien fermée, je me déshabillai avant de rentrer dans la douche et de fermer le rideau incriminé, que je trouvais assez déconcertant. Tournant le robinet, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander combien de fois Lydia avait regardé Ron de l'autre côté du rideau. J'essayai désespérément de supprimer toute pensée pour l'évident penchant de voyeurisme de Lydia, jusqu'à ce que je commence à penser à un Ron nu, sous sa douche, derrière un rideau transaparent. Hummm ! Ça avait un certain potentiel. Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais entrer accidentellement dans la salle de bains pendant que Ron serait sous la douche et…

Mes vilaines pensées sur Ron, combinées à la sensation de l'eau chaude sur ma peau, provoquèrent un élancement familier dans mes parties intimes. Je gémis en sentant la tension grimper : les deux derniers jours avaient été insupportables pour ma libido, et ensuite les pensées de Ron sous la douche, sans parler des images de mon dernier rêve, un rêve que j'avais fait toutes les nuits depuis mon retour à Londres, aggravaient encore les choses.

Je tentai de repousser mes pensées impures, mais c'était impossible, alors que je savonnais mon corps. Chaque pouce de ma chair était ramené à la vie par la sensation du savon ; je pensais à combien c'était bon d'être à côté de Ron, de le voir , de le vouloir. Et dieu seul sait combien je le voulais. Bientôt, je commençai à imaginer que c'était ses mains, et non les miennes, qui voyageaient sur mon corps.

Sans même réaliser, ma main trouva mon sexe, me faisant haleter de plaisir à cette sensation. Je m'imaginais avec Ron, sous cette même douche, et qu'il me touchait de la plus intime façon. Mes doigts imitaient ce que je pensais qu'il me ferait, excitant et caressant mon clitoris si sensible. Peu de temps après, je commençai à gémir de manière incontrôlable alors que je me rappelais mon rêve, et comment la bouche de Ron m'aimait jusqu'à l'extase. Je me caressai frénétiquement, sentant que je perdais le contrôle peu à peu, et soudain, des vagues de plaisir m'écrasèrent, me faisant pousser des cris.

Debout sous le jet constant d'eau chaude, je sentais mon corps saturé de plaisir redescendre de son euphorie. Essayant de reprendre mon souffle, je restais immobile, laissant l'eau apaiser mon corps. Enfin, je rassemblai assez de force pour bouger, et je sortis de la douche. Alors que j'atteignais le porte-serviette, quelque chose d'étrange me frappa.

La porte était entrouverte, et j'aurais pu jurer l'avoir fermée.

* * *

Oh mon dieu ! Mais quelle est cette porte entrouverte! Que va-t-il se passer ? La suite jeudi prochain. Reviews SVP. 


	8. Déménagement et révélation

En route pour le déménagement ! Ben oui, comme elle emménage chez Ron, il faut bien qu'elle ramène ses affaires et en particulier sa tonne de bouquins ! Sacrée Hermione, on pourra pas la changer !

20 reviews le lendemain de la publication ! C'est dément !

Un grand merci à Elliania, The Wendy Malfoy, Anacofleb, aminteitha, Magikal-Fairy, Sandra77, Allima, twinzie, moggliesmad, Mely-chan86, GinnyPotter02, virg05, DarkNara, Benelie, Dinou, Chlackoone, heloise, Celenelen, Gadou, fan-fiction 05, ShanMah, lily, sophy jackman #1 fan, Link, hussan, hedwige09, Xaveria, Axoo et alex.

Petit message pour sophy jackman #1 fan : j'adore ton pseudo !

* * *

_Déménagement et révélation_

Harry, Ron, Ginny et moi passâmes l'après-midi à transplaner de mon appartement à celui de Ron, en portant des sacs et des bagages remplis de mes effets personnels. Bon, pour dire la vérité, nous transportâmes majoritairement ma _bibliothèque_ personnelle. Plus exactement, mille six cents quatre-douze livres étaient à déménager, des livres que j'avais au moins lu deux fois chacun. Mais, je devais tous les emmener chez Ron, et la tâche semblait quelque peu décourageante.

Avec l'excuse de réarranger les meubles pour faire place à ma bibliothèque, Harry et Ginny avaient transplanés avant nous à l'appartement de Ron : je suspectais qu'ils voulaient juste être seuls. Ils étaient mariés depuis presque six ans, mais ils agissaient toujours comme des jeunes mariés, essayant toujours de tirer un coup ici et là. Et, ils n'étaient pas très discrets sur ce point. Ron secoua juste la tête, et marmonna quelque chose à propos de désinfecter tout l'appartement quand nous y retournerions.

Avec Harry et Ginny partis, Ron et moi étions seuls dans mon horrible appartement à considérer la façon la plus simple et la plus rapide de déplacer mon stock de livres. Tandis que j'insistais pour qu'ils soient placés par ordre alphabétique, comme je voulais que mes recherches prochaines soient rapides et efficaces, Ron voulait juste faire don de mes livres à une association caritative. « Je ne sais pas s'ils tiendront tous dans mon appartement ! » se plaignit-il, en regardant mon immense bibliothèque.

« J'utiliserai un sortilège de rétrécissement, Ron. Franchement, je suis une sorcière, tu sais », répliquai-je.

« Je sais. C'est juste que… ben, avoir autant de livres dont tu n'as pas besoin, ça me semble faux, quelque part. C'est un peu contre nature. » Il prit mon exemplaire de "L'Histoire de Poudlard" et le regarda d'un air sceptique, comme si le livre essayait de lui pourrir la vie. Il était probablement en train de penser à le jeter par la fenêtre, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas essayé avant.

Je roulai les yeux, et je lui arrachai des mains mon "Histoire de Poudlard" avant qu'il ne soit poussé à prendre des mesures drastiques. C'était si typique de Ron de reculer à la vue de livres. « Ça te ferait du bien, Ron, de t'immerger dans la littérature de temps en temps ! »

« Pourquoi ? Je ne suis plus à l'école. Crois-moi, j'en ai assez des bouquins », répliqua-t-il.

« Tu ne pourras jamais te passer de livres », protestai-je. « Sinon, tu retarderas ta croissance culturelle. On n'est jamais assez vieux pour apprendre, et les livres sont une formidable source de savoir. »

Ron me regarda avec un air incrédule. « Es-tu devenue le porte-parole de l'éducation magique sans que je le sache ? » demanda-t-il sceptique.

Je soupirai, ennuyée. « Je disais juste… » commençai-je.

« Tu me faisais la leçon », affirma-il d'un ton neutre.

« Non ! »

« Si, c'est vrai. »

« Tu imagines des choses, Ronald Arthur Weasley ! »

« Ah, nous y voilà ! » répondit Ron, en roulant les yeux et en levant les bras au ciel. « Si tu ne me faisais pas la leçon avant, maintenant si. Tu n'utilises mon nom complet que quand tu me sermonnes, Hermione Geneviève Granger », continua-t-il d'un air moqueur, ce qui servit juste à m'irriter.

« Hey ! Pas besoin d'être méchant ! » Il savait à quel point je détestais mon deuxième prénom.

« Ben, tu as commencé ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Tu es cinglé, espèce d'abruti ! »

« C'est celui qui dit qui est. »

« Oh, que c'est original, Ron ! » répliquai-je, sarcastique.

Vous pourriez penser que nous étions trop grands pour ça, mais heureusement pour nous, ce n'était pas le cas. En fait, je remerciais Dieu d'avoir préservé notre penchant pour les querelles malgré notre âge. Ce qui était le plus merveilleux à propos des disputes avec Ron était qu'elles constituaient de surprenants préliminaires (bien qu'il me mette hors de moi).

Après chaque tirade, nous nous rapprochions l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que nous ne soyons plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Il baissa la tête alors que je levai la mienne, ses yeux bleus orageux rencontrant mes yeux marrons. Pour la seconde fois ce jour-là, nos respirations s'accélérèrent, non pas parce que nous avions besoin de repos après nos efforts, mais parce que notre proximité nous affectait.

Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse, ce qui me fit lécher les lèvres d'anticipation. Mon geste ne resta pas inaperçu du côté de Ron. Ses yeux brillaient ardemment, et je pouvais y voir la montée du désir, juste comme dans les miens. « Hermione », soupira-t-il, presque inaudible. Il se pencha, enfouit la main dans mes cheveux et me rapprocha de lui. Je m'appuyai contre lui, et je fermais les yeux, attendant anxieusement sa bouche délicieuse. Ça y était ! Enfin, après tant d'années, j'allais pouvoir sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes !

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

(NdT : vous remarquez que Harry n'a pas changé après tout ce temps : il est toujours aussi lourd !)

A ce son, Ron et moi, nous nous lâchâmes brusquement, et essayâmes de paraître innocents. « Rien du tout », nous dîmes à l'unisson, en réalisant que Harry et Ginny étaient réapparus en interrompant notre "moment".

Harry haussa un sourcil et sourit joyeusement. « Bien sûr », dit-il. Evidemment, il ne nous croyait pas. Même Ginny avait des difficultés à contenir un sourire espiègle. Pour l'amour de Merlin, ils ont tous les deux l'esprit mal placé !

« Alors, et vous deux ? » demanda Ron en les regardant d'un air suspicieux. « Vous êtes des sorciers ; ça ne prend pas des heures pour déplacer des étagères avec une baguette ! » Harry et Ginny ne tentèrent même pas de dissimuler le fait que leurs activités comprenaient plus que de "déplacer des étagères". Leurs larges sourires firent grogner Ron. « Dîtes-moi juste que vous êtes restés loin de mon lit », supplia Ron. « Je veux pouvoir dormir ce soir sans penser à ce que vous y avez fait. »

Harry tapa Ron dans le dos. « Ne t'inquiète pas, mec, ton lit est intact, mais je resterais loin du canapé si j'étais toi ! »

Ron fit un geste comme s'il allait être malade. « Hey ! Je viens de manger ! » Harry rigola, et je pus difficilement cacher mon sourire. Depuis que Harry et Ginny avaient commencé à sortir ensemble à Poudlard, Ron avait du mal à accepter le fait qu'ils agissent comme un "couple". Certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

Nous continuâmes à emballer et, après presque une heure, Ron fut finalement d'accord pour prendre tous mes livres chez lui. J'avais même réussi à le convaincre de transformer la salle à manger en bibliothèque. « Je ne ferais pas ça pour n'importe qui, Mione », murmura-t-il à mon oreille, me faisant rougir violemment.

« Je sais », répondis-je doucement. Je savais combien Ron se sentait mal à l'aise, entouré de montagnes de livres. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les livres l'intimident autant. Je suspectais qu'il ne se pensait pas assez intelligent. Il ne pouvait pas être plus dans le faux. Ron était un sorcier extrêmement intelligent ; il n'y avait qu'à voir la magie qu'il pouvait créer avec un échiquier. Pas étonnant qu'il soit le plus jeune stratège militaire de l'histoire de l'Armée Magique de Grande-Bretagne.

Une fois que tout fut transporté dans notre appartement, nous commençâmes la tâche délicate de tout déballer. Ron et Harry furent assignés au chantier de "la salle à manger devenant bibliothèque" pendant que Ginny et moi rangions ma garde-robe.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez le travail le plus facile ? » demanda Ron.

« Parce que. Je ne veux pas que tu vois mes sous-vêtements », répondis-je.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je ne les avais jamais vus, mon cœur », murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Mon pouls s'accéléra et mes yeux s'agrandirent. « En fait, je me souviens surtout d'une certaine culotte rouge en dentelle que je t'avais acheté pour la Saint-Valentin. » Je rougis violemment, me rappelant _exactement_ de ce que nous avions fait cette nuit-là. Il sourit malicieusement à ma réaction.

J'essayai rapidement de reprendre mon sang-froid. « Bon, Harry n'a pas vu mes sous-vêtements et je veux que ça reste comme ça. » Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il voit cette culotte en dentelle rouge : je savais qu'il n'arrêterait jamais de me taquiner avec. Ayant passé la plupart de ses années d'adolescent, et maintenant d'adulte, avec les Weasley, Harry avait pris quelques-unes des caractéristiques de mauvais goût des jumeaux, comme la moquerie.

« Mais bien sûr, mon cœur », dit-il avec un petit rire. Ron ne m'appelait mon cœur que quand il était en mode séduction, et là, il semblait en être au dernier niveau. Peut-être que c'était mon emménagement qui avait provoqué cet état de fait. Peut-être…

Je laissai Harry et Ron sortir mes livres, avec des instructions spécifiques comme l'ordre dans lequel les placer, et je retrouvai Ginny dans ma chambre. Nous parlâmes de nos vies, et nous moquâmes de certaines choses que j'avais, en particulier d'un large chapeau violet que j'avais acheté à Vienne, sur un coup de tête.

« C'est vraiment horrible, Hermione ! » s'exclama-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. Elle percha le chapeau sur sa tête, et comme il était trop grand, il tomba sur le côté.

« Il était très cher », dis-je, en tentant de défendre mon achat, sans succès comme j'éclatais de rire. « Il est affreux à ce point ? »

Notre fou-rire se calma enfin, bien que des larmes de rire coulent encore sur nos joues. « J'ai soif », annonça Ginny. « Pourquoi je n'irais pas nous chercher à boire ? » Elle se leva mais je l'arrêtai.

« J'y vais. Si tu tombes sur Harry par hasard, qui sait combien de temps tu seras partie ! Je mourrais probablement de soif ! » dis-je en me moquant de toutes les fois où elle et Harry se "perdaient" pendant une course. C'était presque devenu une blague récurrente chez les Weasley. Franchement, je ne saurais jamais comment ces deux-là pouvaient être aussi sexuellement actifs !

Je traversai le couloir et, comme je passais devant la salle à manger, quelque chose que Ron dit attira mon attention.

« Je te le dis Harry ! Putain, c'était fantastique ! » Je me demandai de quoi il parlait.

« Vraiment ? » répondit Harry. Je pouvais entendre l'amusement dans sa voix.

« Oui ! » cria presque Ron. « Laisse-moi te raconter exactement ce qui s'est passé… » Ron lui narra tous les détails de la rupture avec Lydia et je continuai à me demander ce qu'il y avait de si fantastique à propos de ça, autre que ce qui était évident.

« …Donc Hermione était dans la salle de bains depuis un moment quand j'entendis gémir », dit-il, me faisant écarquiller les yeux. Oh mon Dieu ! Gémir ? Ron ne pouvait pas m'avoir entendu sous la douche ! Et maintenant, il le racontait à _Harry_. C'était terrible ! J'essayai d'entrer dans la salle à manger, mais comme sur le lieu d'un horrible accident, je restai clouée sur place, me demandant jusqu'où Ron allait parler.

« Naturellement, je pensais qu'elle avait encore la gueule de bois. Je décidai de vérifier si elle allait bien et, j'ouvris la porte… »

« Donc, tu as vu Hermione nue », coupa Harry.

« Mieux que ça ! » s'exclama Ron.

NON ! Ce n'était pas en train d'arriver ! Ron n'était PAS un pervers et il ne m'avait PAS vu ! Pourtant, mon esprit me le criait : je savais ce que Ron dirait ensuite. Quand j'étais sortie de la douche ce matin, la porte de la salle de bains était entrouverte. Ce n'était pas la peine de nier ; Ron m'avait vu me toucher !

« Elle était nue et elle se masturbait ! » A ce moment, je souhaitai que la terre m'engloutisse toute entière.

« Non ! » s'écria Harry, stupéfait.

« Si ! Elle était là, nue, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps, se touchant. J'ai vraiment pris sur moi pour ne pas aller la rejoindre. Et, quand elle a joui, elle était exquise ! Mon Dieu, je bande rien qu'à y penser. »

« Peut-être que je devrais demander à Ginny de faire ça pour moi », dit Harry d'un ton songeur.

« Beurk ! Merci beaucoup Harry. Tu as pourri ma vision d'Hermione. »

Harry rigola. « Je suis sûr que tu n'auras aucun mal à te souvenir de ce que tu as vu… »

* * *

Pauvre Hermione ! Je crois bien qu'elle vient de se taper la honte de sa vie ! C'est bien les mecs de se vanter auprès de leurs potes ! Prochain chapitre : Hermione met en place son plan d'attaque pour séduire Ron. Ca promet ! 


	9. Quand le contrôle de soi atteint ses lim

35 reviews : je ne sais pas si j'en ai déjà eu autant pour un chapitre ! Merci à vous : sans votre soutien, j'aurais vite perdu le courage d'écrire.

Voici le début de la cohabitation Ron/Hermione. Ça va faire mal !

Vive mes revieweuses : Elliania, The Wendy Malfoy, Anacofleb, Faeris, aminteitha, Magikal-Fairy , Allima, Sandra77, vava cracra, Mely-chan86, DarkNara, Misao-chan3, darklo, malilite, twinzie, Chlackoone, virg05, Celenelen, Benelie, Dinou, GinnyPotter02, Link , héloise, ShanMah, hedwige09, lily, hussan, Axoo, ana, gigi, Dwarvinius, Irene, Nina et Xavéria.

* * *

_Quand le contrôle de soi atteint ses limites_

Cela faisait cinq jours que j'avais emménagé avec Ron, et mon plan pour pousser ses limites sexuelles avait pris un tournant assez inattendu, bien que pas tout à fait déplaisant. Soudain, "Excite Ron jusqu'à ce qu'il te saute dessus" s'était rapidement transformé en "Torture Hermione parce que tu es un Dieu du Sexe", tout ça grâce à un certain Ronald Weasley.

Tout avait commencé le dimanche soir, la première nuit que nous vivions ensemble officiellement (celle d'avant ne comptait pas car j'étais trop imbibée de bièraubeurres). Il était temps que je passe à l'attaque. Je m'habillai donc d'un pyjama prêt du corps, c'est-à-dire un mini-short et un débardeur moulant très court, sans soutien-gorge. Je fus remplie de fierté quand je me regardai dans le miroir ; Ron ne saurait jamais ce qui lui était tombé dessus. Je pris une profonde inspiration : j'étais prête et je me sentais presque comme un soldat attendant la bataille. Encore une profonde inspiration : ça y était. Il était temps de jouer.

Quittant le sanctuaire de ma chambre, qui était opportunément située en face de celle de Ron, j'avançai de manière suggestive vers le salon. J'étais convaincue qu'être d'humeur sexy aiderait fortement les choses. Avant d'entrer dans le salon, je me repris ; il ne fallait pas que je paraisse trop enthousiaste. Une fois sûre que je ne montrerais pas que j'étais désireuse de voir Ron, j'entrai d'un pas nonchalant.

Ron était assis dans un fauteuil rembourré devant la cheminée. Il préparait l'échiquier, espérant évidemment me convaincre de jouer. A la seconde où je rentrais dans la salle, il leva la tête et l'expression de son visage fut sacrément révélatrice. Sa mâchoire tomba, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, le choc vacillant dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

Génial ! Score : Hermione Granger, 1 ; Ron Weasley, 0.

Je jubilai devant cette petite, mais néanmoins importante, victoire. Cependant, la lueur sidérée dans ses yeux ne subsista que quelques secondes avant d'être rapidement remplacée par de l'amusement. Amusement ? Qu'est-ce qui était si foutrement amusant ?

« Il y a un problème Ron ? » demandai-je.

Il me fit un large sourire. « Non. Aucun problème. C'est juste que… bien, c'est juste que je suis habitué à te voir dans de grands pyjamas en flanelle, c'est tout. Tu dois admettre que tes habits sont quelque peu…euh… différents de ceux que tu portes d'habitude. »

Merde, moi et mon sens pratique légendaire ! Ron avait raison. Je portais toujours des chemises de nuit en flanelle parce que je vivais dans un château plein de courants d'air, mais aussi parce que je n'avais jamais été une fille provocante. Il était naturel que Ron note ce changement drastique de vêtements et qu'il me le fasse remarquer.

« Et bien, vivre dans un appartement chauffé, au lieu d'un vieux château, m'a aidé à me débarrasser de mon attirail de mémé », répliquai-je, impressionnée par ma réponse rapide. Je pris mentalement note de ne plus faire de changements aussi évidents dans le but de séduire Ron.

« Ca me va », répondit-il en me jetant un rapide coup d'œil et en me souriant malicieusement. Il n'essaya même pas de cacher le fait qu'il me matait. Bien. Le plan marchait à merveille. « Bon », commença-t-il. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vais pas me changer aussi, et après nous pourrons jouer un peu ? » demanda-t-il, en indiquant l'échiquier.

J'acquiesçai, assez réticente. Je n'avais jamais battu Ron aux échecs et la perspective de perdre royalement ne m'enchantait pas. Néanmoins, je passai outre, et j'acceptai l'éventualité de perdre dans un bain de sang, comme je me rappelais que j'avais un plan à exécuter. Et quelle meilleure manière de passer un dimanche soir que de distraire Ron pendant un de ses passe-temps favoris ? Aucune.

Une fois Ron dans sa chambre pour se changer, je fis léviter un grand fauteuil vers la cheminée, directement en face de l'autre, de l'autre côté de la table d'échecs. En attendant Ron, je m'enfonçai dans le fauteuil en faisant face à l'entrée, et je plaçai mes jambes minces sur la table devant moi, m'assurant que Ron aurait une excellente vue à son retour. C'était complètement sans distinction, et ma mère serait probablement morte de honte si elle découvrait que sa fille avait de si déplorables manières, mais je m'en moquais. J'étais en train de chasser. Un chasseur traquant sa proie. J'espérais seulement que Ron craquerait bientôt parce que je ne savais pas combien de temps _je_ pourrais tenir.

Je restai assise quelques minutes avant de remarquer que Ron n'était pas encore revenu. En fait, ça faisait déjà cinq minutes qu'il était parti. Ça ne prenait tout de même pas autant de temps pour se changer, n'est-ce pas ? Dix autres minutes passèrent et je devenais impatiente, rassemblant toute mes forces pour m'empêcher de me précipiter dans sa chambre, en lui demandant ce qui lui prenait autant de temps. Je me levai de mon siège en soufflant et je commençai à arpenter la pièce. S'il pensait que je l'attendrais jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne me gracier de sa présence, il se méprenait méchamment, le petit.

Déterminée, je me retournai pour partir mais mon départ fut immédiatement contrecarré, car je me heurtai à quelque chose de grand, quelque chose de grand et roux pour être plus précise. « Tu vas quelque part, mon cœur ? » demanda Ron d'une voix rauque, en me saisissant les bras pour que je ne puisse pas m'échapper.

Habituellement, je lui aurais répondu, mais j'étais temporairement incapable de former des phrases cohérentes à cause de cette vision. Ron était devant moi, torse nu et seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama rayé, bas sur les hanches. Mon regard le parcourut tout entier, et resta fixé sur le cordon lâchement noué de son pantalon ; je me demandai ce qui arriverait si je tirais dessus "accidentellement". Est-ce que le bas de pyjama resterait perché sur ses magnifiques hanches, ou tomberait sur le sol, révélant un Ron nu ? Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure.

Score : Hermione Granger, 1 ; Ron Weasley, 1. La partie était relancée, Mesdames et Messieurs.

Il pencha la tête vers moi, me faisant frissonner de plaisir à toutes les possibilités qui pourraient se présenter. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des miennes avant qu'il ne change de trajectoire, finissant près de mon oreille. Je pouvais sentir son haleine chaude sur ma nuque, et je fermai involontairement les yeux d'anticipation. Se pourrait-il que mon plan marche à ce point ?

« Je ne suis pas totalement certain de savoir à quoi tu joues, Hermione, mais je peux t'assurer que deux personnes peuvent jouer à ce jeu », murmura-t-il.

QUOI ? Où étaient les baisers, les coups de langue et la vénération de mon corps ?

Ron recula, et sembla vachement content de lui : il ricana à la vue de mon visage choqué. Putain de merde ! Je ne pouvais pas croire que je m'étais encore rendue ridicule. Bien sûr, il était arrivé à comprendre ce que je manigançais ; il me connaissait mieux que je ne me connaissais moi-même. Presque.

Je recouvris mon sang-froid : je refusais de le laisser voir qu'il avait eu le dessus sur moi. « Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles, Ron », dis-je avec arrogance, en levant mon menton avec défi.

Il rit et relâcha sa prise, bien que ses doigts restaient sur mes bras, traçant un léger chemin. « Quoique tu dises, Hermione, et c'est un avertissement, tu joues un jeu très dangereux, et tu n'es sûrement pas prête à faire face aux conséquences. »

« Merci pour la mise en garde, Ron, mais je pense pouvoir supporter tout ce que tu pourras me faire subir », répliquai-je, ne m'inquiétant pas de nier les conclusions de Ron. J'avais été découverte et je devrais vivre avec.

« Vraiment ? J'en doute fortement », m'informa-t-il, en entrant dans mon espace personnel. « En fait, je pense que tu seras la première à craquer ». Sa voix était suave et sexy, avec une pointe de danger. Il me mettait au défi de continuer mon jeu en me raillant, en me disant que je ne pourrais pas réussir. Et bien, il avait raison ; deux personnes pouvaient jouer à ce jeu.

« Frappe-moi de ton meilleur coup », l'enjôlai-je, ma voix teintée de désir et plus grave que d'habitude. Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était moi qui parlait !

Ron me fit son sourire en coin. Contrairement à plus tôt dans la journée, quand nous étions proches sans nous toucher, il se faisait un point d'honneur à rester son corps contre le mien. Il se pressa contre moi et je sentis son érection contre ma hanche. Je réprimai un gémissement, ne voulant qu'il sache combien j'appréciais cette sensation. C'était le paradis, et en l'espace de quelques secondes, je sentis une moiteur entre mes cuisses.

Ses mains parcoururent mon corps pour s'arrêter sur mes reins. Ses doigts commencèrent à dessiner de petits cercles, me donnant la chair de poule. Avec confiance, une de ses mains serpenta sur mes fesses avant de me rapprocher de lui. Ses mains étaient chaudes, brûlant la peau qu'il touchait. Immanquablement, son autre main se faufila sous mon haut et me massa le dos : je m'arquai, sous l'œil coquin de Ron.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Hermione », murmura-t-il doucement.

« Toi », répondis-je sans penser.

Soudain, il me lâcha, me laissant assez confuse. « Tu vois, j'avais dit que tu craquerais la première », dit-il en ricanant méchamment.

« Hey ! » fut tout ce que je pus dire alors que mon corps subissait un important état de manque. « Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! »

« Je peux et je le fais. Je t'avais avertie des dangers de ce jeu, petite fille. » Petite fille, hein ? Je pouvais pas croire qu'il ait un tel culot ! Je vais lui montrer combien je peux être femme !

Il devait savoir à quoi je pensais parce qu'il rit de ma frustration. « Bonne nuit, Hermione. Fais de beaux rêves. » Ceci dit, Ron partit.

Score : Hermione Granger, 1 ; Ron Weasley, 2.

C'était la guerre.

* * *

Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Hermione prise à son propre jeu ! Ça la matte ! Non mais c'est quoi ses manières d'allumeuse ! Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ! Sa vengeance sera terrible ! Reviews SVP ! 


	10. La Guerre des Sexes

Je sais que vous attendiez tous ce chapitre avec impatience et donc, le voici : le début des hostilités va commencer ! Ça va saigner !

Merci à mes revieweuses : Elliania, The Wendy Malfoy, Anacofleb, Faeris, aminteitha, Magikal-Fairy , Allima, Sandra77, Mely-chan86, Misao-chan3, moggliesmad, darklo, Samikitty, twinzie, Chlackoone, Celenelen, virg05, Benelie, Dinou, GinnyPotter02, Link , héloise, ShanMah, hedwige09, hussan, Kyara Diggory, Axoo, alex, CrazyCurly, emmi, popi80, missmusic, Rosa, Psyko, Abnar, Sheppardinette, lavinia et Xavéria.

* * *

_La Guerre des Sexes_

Je venais de vivre une des semaines les plus éprouvantes de ma vie, non pas à cause du travail, mais à cause de Ron. Toute la semaine, il avait paradé dans l'appartement, totalement imbu de lui-même et tout ça parce qu'il avait réussi à inverser les rôles dans mon petit plan ingénieux. Il s'était fourré dans le petit pois qui lui sert de cerveau, l'idée qu'il était une sorte de Casanova, un Maître de l'Amour. Et bien, il ferait mieux de faire gaffe car Hermione, Reine de la Guerre des Sexes, était prête pour la bataille. J'attendais seulement mon heure, et ce samedi soir, elle était venue.

Je lisais dans le salon et, ma vision devenant trouble, je décidai qu'il était temps d'aller me coucher. En atteignant ma chambre, je remarquai que la porte de celle de Ron était grande ouverte : je l'aperçus en train de travailler avec acharnement sur son bureau. Ce n'était vraiment le genre de Ron de travailler un samedi soir, en fait de travailler tout court, mais un projet important s'était présenté, et il m'avait dit qu'il voulait en avoir fini avant dimanche, car sa mère nous avait invités, nous et les autres Weasley, à passer la journée au Terrier.

Même vu du couloir, je pouvais dire qu'il était tendu, ses épaules étant toutes crispées. Soudain, mon esprit maléfique élabora un plan. Ce n'était un plan très gentil, mais Ron m'avait ennuyé toute la semaine, en gambadant autour de moi et en me souriant comme le Chat du comté de Chester (NdT : The Cheshire Cat, le chat dans Alice au pays des Merveilles). Je cognai doucement sur le chambranle de la porte. Ron pivota et me sourit chaudement. Bien que je déteste l'admettre, son sourire me retourna et, pendant une seconde, j'envisageai de ne pas poursuivre mon plan. C'était jusqu'à ce que le chaud sourire de Ron se transforme en sourire suffisant et coquin.

« Tu ne peux pas rester loin de moi, hein, mon cœur ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. « Je voulais voir comment ton travail avançait », mentis-je.

« C'est ça », répondit-il sarcastique, « et ta présence ici n'a rien à voir avec ton envie de ravager mon corps viril ? »

Petit salaud effronté ! « Ron, si je voulais "ravager ton corps viril", comme tu l'as si éloquemment dit, ce serait déjà fait maintenant. » Son visage se décomposa légèrement. Putain, ce que j'étais bonne. « La raison pour laquelle j'ai frappé », expliquai-je, « c'est parce que tu sembles très tendu. Tu n'avances pas ? »

Ron acquiesça. « Si, j'ai presque fini. Il me reste juste à peaufiner. » Je m'avançai vers lui et je me positionnai derrière sa chaise. Je plaçai gentiment mes mains sur ses épaules. Ce qu'il pouvait être noué ! Je commençai à masser lentement sa nuque et ses épaules. Ron tourna vivement la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il, quelque peu alarmé. Il avait fait le malin, mais là, il était désarmé apparemment.

« Détends-toi Ron ! Je n'essaie pas de te séduire. » 'Pas encore', pensai-je, 'ce soir, je vais seulement te torturer !' « C'est juste un massage ! Tu es si tendu, je m'étonne que tu puisses encore bouger », lui ofrris-je pour faire bonne mesure.

Ron ne sembla pas tout à fait convaincu, mais il hocha la tête. Ce fut mon tour de faire un sourire suffisant, en faisant attention que Ron ne me voit pas. Avec une précision méthodique, je commençai à défaire les nœuds de sa nuque. Mes doigts pétrissaient sa peau tendue et ses muscles raides. Il pencha sa tête en avant, pour me donner un meilleur accès, et gémit de contentement, alors que je travaillais une zone particulièrement sensible.

Descendant mes mains le long de son dos, je fus bloquée par la chaise. Je tapai Ron et il me regarda. « La chaise est sur mon passage. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'allongerais pas sur le lit pour que ce soit plus simple ? » demandai-je. Ron parut sceptique, mais obéit. « Oh, et enlève ton tee-shirt », ajoutai-je, après coup.

« Quoi ? »

Lançant à Ron mon plus beau regard furieux, je dis : « Tu veux que je te masse, oui ou non ? C'est plus facile de sentir les nœuds sans ton tee-shirt qui retarde ma progression. »

Ron haussa les épaules, enleva son tee-shirt et se jeta sur le lit, nouant ses mains derrière sa tête, alors qu'il reposait sur son dos. Il était absolument délicieux. Prenant une inspiration, je m'exhortai de continuer mon plan, bien que je ne savais pas si j'aurais la force de résister à ce corps de dieu.

« Retourne-toi, s'il te plaît ». Je voulais rester concentrée et je ne pouvais rien faire avec lui sur le dos. Ça viendrait plus tard.

Il se retourna si lentement que c'en était torturant. Finalement, je l'avais exactement où je voulais qu'il soit. Je grimpai sur le lit avant de m'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses, pour me donner un meilleur accès à la chair que je désirais. La sensation de son corps sous le mien était merveilleuse, et immédiatement, je ressentis une fièvre intense. Je pouvais seulement imaginer ce que Ron devait éprouver avec une femme assise à cheval sur ses jambes. Je poursuivis mon massage avec plus de ferveur, touchant chaque parcelle de chair que je trouvais, et peu après, je sentis les hanches de Ron remuer sous moi, alors que de lents gémissements excités s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Je souris.

Encouragée par la réaction de Ron, j'imitai son mouvement, lui faisant comprendre que j'appréciais aussi. Me sentant d'humeur impudique, je laissai ma main effleurer la ceinture de son pantalon, et j'enfonçai mes doigts sous le tissu serré, provoquant un grognement satisfait chez Ron. Ma confiance grandit et je décidai de prendre un chemin plus aventureux. Sans avertissement, je baissai la tête, et je fis courir ma langue le long de son dos, sans aucun autre contact. La pression était légère, mais c'était juste ce qu'il fallait pour que Ron tressaille.

« Mon Dieu, Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Je le fis taire gentiment, et je m'allongeai sur son dos pour pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille. « Apprécie, c'est tout », chuchotai-je.

Ron grogna, et avant que je sache ce qui arrivait, ce fut moi qui gisait sur le dos avec Ron se pressant entre mes cuisses. Il attrapa mes mains et les maintint au-dessus de ma tête. Nos regards se rencontrèrent ; nos yeux scintillaient révélant notre désir. Il me voulait. Et, je le voulais.

« Tu as été une vilaine fille, Hermione », murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Je pense que je dois te donner une leçon. » 'Oui, s'il te plaît !' hurla la partie de moi qui était effrontément excitée.

Sa tête plongea, et il captura la peau à la base de ma nuque avec ses lèvres brûlantes. Je poussai un cri involontaire et mes hanches ruèrent contre les siennes. Ron fit des cercles avec sa langue sur ma peau sensible et je dus me mordre la lèvre pour m'empêcher de le supplier de me faire l'amour.

Il cessa son assaut sur ma nuque pour placer de délicieux baisers le long de ma mâchoire. Enfin, ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes pour la première fois depuis quatre ans. Le baiser était enflammé ; nous étions tous deux consumés par la passion. La langue de Ron pressa ma lèvre inférieure, ouvrant ma bouche avec impatience. Elle s'enfonça dans ma bouche avec avidité, et je lui rendis baiser sur baiser.

Parce qu'il tenait toujours mes mains en otage au-dessus de ma tête, j'avais un champ d'action très limité. Je commençai à me tortiller sous lui dans une tentative désespérée pour atténuer la frustration qui montait entre mes jambes, mais en vain, car j'étais entièrement habillée alors que Ron ne portait que son pantalon. Il poussa contre moi, et je sentis la raideur qui remplissait son entrejambe. Je voulais crier son nom, comme ça, tout le monde saurait combien Ron savait m'enflammer.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron libéra mes mains, mais seulement parce qu'il voulait explorer d'autres régions de mon corps. Je sursautai quand je sentis sa main presser mon sein.

« Sais-tu combien j'adore la sensation de ton sein dans ma main ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Dis-moi », soufflai-je

« Pourquoi ne pas te le montrer ? » Encore, il se pressa contre moi. Cette fois, je criai son nom.

Peu à peu, je réalisai que c'était Ron qui avait le dessus dans notre petit rendez-vous. Ce n'était pas juste : c'était lui qui était supposé être celui qui supplie et non moi. J'entourai immédiatement sa taille de mes jambes, et je le rapprochai. Je le retournai d'un mouvement souple de manière à le chevaucher.

Je fis courir mes doigts parmi le duvet roux de son torse, pour lequel je me languissais depuis que je l'avais vu en serviette. Il arqua son dos sous mes mains. Me baissant, je laissa une traînée de baisers mouillés sur ledit duvet, en commençant par le haut de son torse. Ma mission s'éloigna de son objectif quand j'atteignis son téton droit que je pris avidement dans ma bouche et que je suçai, ce qui fit prendre une profonde inspiration à Ron.

Les minutes passèrent avant que je ne relâche mon étreinte. Me rappelant de ma mission originelle, je traînai ma langue le long de son torse jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le haut de son pantalon. Avec une main, je déboutonnai son pantalon et j'insérai l'autre dans son boxer, pour aller empoigner son membre raide. Ron s'enfonça dans ma main pendant qu'il criai mon nom. Un sourire lent et séducteur traversa mon visage.

Je baissai tranquillement le tissu, débarrassant Ron de cette barrière qui m'empêchait de réaliser mon plan. Une fois exposé, je remerciai Dieu de sa perfection, parce qu'il était parfait. Mes doigts étaient toujours enroulés autour de son érection quand je plongeai en avant, et que je glissai mes lèvres expertes sur sa raideur. Je l'engloutis rapidement, le prenant entièrement dans ma bouche.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Hermione, tu es stupéfiante ! »

Ron enfouit sa main dans mes cheveux, indiquant qu'il voulait que je bouge. J'obéis avec plaisir, et je commençai un rythme régulier. Peu après, ses hanches commencèrent à ruer contre moi. Chaque fois que ma langue l'excitait, Ron tremblait de délice. Quand je suçai plus fort, un grognement tentant s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Sans le regarder, je savais qu'il était au paradis. Ma décision devenait plus difficile à prendre. Est-ce que je lui accorderais l'extase qu'il désirait tant ou est-ce que je continuerais à l'exciter ? Puis, l'image de Ron me disant d'un air suffisant que _j_'étais la seule qui ne pouvait pas garder le contrôle traversa mon esprit et je me rappelai combien il avait été énervant cette semaine, paradant comme un cadeau de Dieu pour les femmes. Ce fut à ce moment que je pris ma décision. Ronald Weasley avait besoin d'être remis à sa place.

Je décidai de le regarder, voulant voir les effets qu'avaient mes actions que mon cher Ron. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais sa bouche était ouverte. Sa respiration s'accélérait, et son torse se soulevait comme un soufflet de forge. Il gémissait sourdement maintenant, et commençait à s'enfoncer plus fort. Il était proche de l'extase. C'était le moment.

Je relâchai brutalement son pénis, et je descendis du lit, laissant Ron frustré. Je m'étirai et je bâillai. Sans un mot, je me dirigeai vers la sortie.

« Quoi ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda-t-il, en sautant sur ses pieds.

« Je vais me coucher », répondis-je. « Je suis très fatiguée ».

J'entrai dans ma chambre et j'étais sur le point de fermer la porte quand le pied de Ron obstrua le passage. « Hermione, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça », supplia-t-il. Je me sentis presque désolée pour lui. Presque.

« Je peux et je le fais », citai-je.

Cela prit quelques minutes, mais soudain, il eut une révélation. Je pouvais voir un petit sourire étirer les coins de sa bouche. « C'est à propos de ça ? De dimanche dernier ? C'est une vengeance? »

Je souris gentiment. « Bonne nuit, Ronniechou. Fais de beaux rêves », fut ma seule réponse, utilisant presque les mots exacts qu'il avait dit dimanche dernier. Je fermai la porte, et il ne fallut environ qu'une minute pour que j'entende la douche couler. 'Une douche froide me ferait du bien aussi', pensai-je, alors que je m'appuyais contre ma porte en revivant ce qui venait de se passer dans la chambre de Ron.

Même si j'avais gagné cette bataille, je savais que Ron n'en resterait pas là. Je souris malicieusement, en pensant à ce que la revanche de Ron provoquerait. Ça allait devenir amusant.

* * *

Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Hermione a eu raison de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout ?

Je suis désolée de vous annoncer que ce qui devait arriver est arrivé : je me suis fait griller en train d'écrire mes fics au boulot, donc je ne sais pas quand je serais en mesure d'updater. J'essaierai de garder le même rythme, mais ça va être chaud ! Reviews SVP !


	11. Chaleur mortelle

Voici la visite chez les Weasley : bien entendu, rien ne va se passer comme prévu !

Merci à : Elliania, The Wendy Malfoy, Anacofleb, Faeris, aminteitha, Magikal-Fairy , Allima, Sandra77, Mely-chan86, vava cracra, moggliesmad, Samikitty, twinzie, Chlackoone, Celenelen, virg05, Benelie, Dinou, GinnyPotter02, DarkNara, ShanMah, malilite, hedwige09, hussan, Kyara Diggory, alex, CrazyCurly, emmi, popi80, Elfa04, Psyko, Abnar, Summer, eileenlep, emily, SulfureDragon, Typhaine, sophy jackman #1 fan et Xavéria.

**Message pour emily** : je suis contente que tu parles de ma fic sur ton blog mais tu pourrais m'envoyer l'adresse par mail STP car fanfiction refuse de retranscrire les adresses dans les reviews. Merci.

* * *

_Chaleur mortelle_

Le jour suivant, je me réveillai, me sentant énormément contente de moi. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jubiler en repenser aux évènements de la nuit dernière. Ça avait été un triomphe important pour moi ; j'avais prouvé que je n'étais pas esclave de mes hormones, et que je pouvais, en fait, résister au séduisant Ron Weasley ; enfin… à peine résister. Je n'osais pas m'attarder sur ce détail insignifiant, car ça ne servirait qu'à saper ma confiance en moi nouvellement acquise.

Non, mieux valait penser à des choses positives ; j'étais la Maîtresse du Self-Control. J'étais une femme confiante et assurée, qui avait tenu la dragée haute au male habituellement dominant de l'arène de la Guerre des Sexes. Et, bien que je sache que Ron essaierait d'égaliser (j'étais assez confiante dans la multitude de points que j'avais marqués la nuit dernière, ainsi je reprenais mon titre légitime de "Hermione, Reine de la Guerre des Sexes"), j'étais convaincue que je pourrais repousser n'importe lequel des essais de Ron pour me détrôner.

Je me levai en souriant et je décidai de prendre une douche. Néanmoins, je fis attention à prendre ma baguette, pour jeter un sort de verrouillage. J'avais appris la leçon ! Ron devrait prendre son pied d'une autre façon.

J'ouvrai ma porte avec enthousiasme, mais je fis presque une crise cardiaque à la vision devant moi. Ron venait de sortir de la salle de bain, et se dirigeai vers sa chambre, vêtu seulement d'une serviette blanche moelleuse. L'eau goûtait sur son torse nu, créant de tentants petits chemins vers son nombril. Pourquoi ? Oh pourquoi Ron devait-il être aussi sexy ? Non ! Je devais arrêter d'avoir de telles pensées !

Un glapissement ou un couinement ou quelque chose dans le genre dut m'échapper car Ron fit volte-face en faisant tomber sa merveilleuse serviette moelleuse sur le sol. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, et je souhaitai de toutes mes forces ne pas regarder. Je n'étais pas esclave ce mes hormones ! Je pouvais résister à l'envie d'admirer le corps parfait de Ron. Je devais seulement me répéter ce mantra : "Maîtresse du Self-Control. Reine de la Guerre des Sexes".

Je répétai ses mots encore et encore, mais, je commençai à penser combien Ron était délicieux la nuit dernière, et combien il devait être délicieux maintenant. Soudain, et presque involontairement, mon regard voyagea vers le bas. En quelques heures, j'avais encore une vue parfaite sur un Ron nu ! A ce moment précis, j'envisageais sérieusement de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire l'amour follement, passionnément, juste là dans le couloir. Self-control, sois maudit !

Nous restâmes comme ça pendant quelques minutes, moi avec la bouche ouverte comme une idiote et Ron avec un petit sourire coquin. Quand nos yeux se rencontrèrent, je vis une lueur joueuse qui dansait dans son regard, et je sus qu'il n'allait pas me rendre la tache facile. Après tout, il avait un score à égaliser. Sous faire aucun effort pour se couvrir, Ron marcha vers moi ; je reculai involontairement et cognai contre le mur derrière moi. Il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête, coupant court à tout espoir de fuite. Je devais vite trouver une solution à cette situation difficile.

Ron parla en premier. « Bonjour, mon cœur », commença-t-il, la voix teintée d'amusement.

« Bonjour, Ron » réussis-je à sortir. « Contente de voir ici. » Son sourire en coin s'agrandit.

Il enleva sa main droite du mur, et la posa sur ma joue, me faisant reculer brusquement. « Assez nerveuse ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il d'un air innocent. Je ne fus pas dupe une minute. « Je me demande si ça a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir », dit-il songeur, plus pour lui que pour moi.

Sa voix était suave, et provoquait de petites vagues de plaisir qui frappaient mon estomac. Mes yeux se fermèrent de leur propre volonté, et mon corps se pressa de lui-même contre le sien, comme s'il avait un esprit à lui. « Ça par exemple ! Nous sommes plutôt excités ce matin ! » s'exclama-t-il. Puis, il se rapprocha pour que sa bouche ne soit qu'à quelques millimètres de mon oreille. Sa langue sortit de sa bouche et lécha mon lobe. La sensation était phénoménale et mes hanches se cambrèrent contre les siennes. Un gémissement incontrôlable s'échappa de mes lèvres. Satisfait de ma réponse, Ron murmura, « Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur. Bientôt, je te ferais crier mon nom. »

Puis, il s'en alla. « Rappelle-toi que nous sommes attendus au Terrier dans un heure », me lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule, alors qu'il ramassait sa serviette et qu'il se retira dans sa chambre, me laissant seule et frustrée dans le couloir. Merlin, aide-moi ! Enfin, je quittai le couloir.

Ça ne me prit pas longtemps pour être prête, ce qui était surprenant car les mots de Ron continuaient à retentir dans ma tête : "Bientôt, je te ferais crier mon nom." Bon Dieu ! Chaque fois que je me remémorais ses mots, une intense excitation gagnait mon corps, et peu de temps après, je mouillais d'anticipation. "Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?" me demandai-je, et je réalisai que j'attendais sa prochaine action en retenant mon souffle. Je choisis une robe d'été bleu clair et des sandales : j'étais prête à faire face à Ron et aux implications de ses mots.

Nous nous rencontrâmes dans le salon et je remarquai avec joie que Ron me scrutait d'un regard appréciateur. Et bien, il n'était pas mal non plus. Il était vêtu d'un baggy ocre et d'un polo à manches courtes bleu marine. Nous nous sourîmes.

« Prête ? » demanda-t-il, et j'acquiesçai. J'avançai vers l'endroit où se trouvait Ron et juste au moment où j'allais transplaner au Terrier, je sentis une main me peloter les fesses ! Avant que je puisse le réprimander, Ron transplana.

Je secouai la tête et pris la direction du Terrier. Une fois que j'eus transplané, mes sens furent immédiatement agressés. Comme d'habitude, le Terrier était un centre d'activités. Les adultes parlaient, et les enfants couraient et hurlaient. En fait, les jumeaux couraient et hurlaient, et donc encourageaient leurs neveux et nièces à les suivre joyeusement ! Un Percy mécontent les suivait de près, criant aux jumeaux de cesser leur comportement de gamin : ils finiraient pas avoir une mauvaise influence sur les enfants.

Il attrapa une fillette glapissante aux cheveux flamboyants. « Papa est un petit con ! Papa est un petit con ! » scandait-elle avec entrain. Percy jeta un regard noir aux jumeaux, qui le gratifièrent immédiatement de leur air le plus innocent.

Jusque là, personne n'avait remarqué que j'étais là. Malheureusement, ce fut Fred (ou était-ce bien George ?) qui me vit le premier. Les jumeaux m'accueillirent chaleureusement, et voulurent m'offrir un apéritif que je refusais fermement. Je ne les avais peut-être pas vus depuis un bout de temps, mais je me souvenais à quoi ressemblait une crème de canari ! « Je ne suis pas devenue subitement stupide, Fred », dis-je ne repoussant ledit verre.

Un air comiquement penaud traversa leurs visages couverts de taches de rousseur. « Ça nous blesse, Herm. Vraiment. » Il mit vivement sa main sur son cœur, montrant que je l'avais blessé. George fit pareil et me lança le même regard pathétique. Je roulai des yeux. Ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais. Soudain, deux sourire identiques se plaquèrent sur leurs visages. « Je sais ! » s'exclama l'un des jumeaux. « Allons voir Harry ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas embêté ! » Ils me quittèrent heureux.

« Ne fais pas attention à eux, Hermione », dit Percy. « C'est bon de te revoir. »

« Merci Percy. Et, toi aussi ! Je vois que tu es assez occupé », dis-je en faisant référence au paquet gigotant dans ses bras.

Percy rougit. « Oui, eh bien. Tu sais. La vie… » fut tout ce qu'il dit. Je hochai la tête. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, apparemment mal à l'aise. C'était exactement l'air qu'il prenait quand le sujet du sexe venait sur le tapis.

Parler de sexe… « Où est Ron ? » demandai-je.

Percy soupira, soulagé que je change de sujet. C'était bien ce à quoi il pensait ! « Je crois qu'il est dans la cuisine avec Maman. » Je le remerciai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

Une fois là-bas, je vis Ginny qui aidait sa mère avec la salade, pendant que Molly tapait sur les doigts de Ron qui essayait de piquer un bout de pudding. Je gloussai. A ce bruit, ils se retournèrent tous les trois. « Hermione ! » s'exclama Molly avant de m'étreindre étroitement. Par-dessus son épaule, je pouvais voir Ron ricaner devant cette situation. « Laisse-moi te regarder ! » dit-elle en relâchant sa prise. Elle me tint à bout de bras et me parcourut du regard. « Par Merlin, tu es devenue une belle jeune fille ! »

« J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était belle », lança Ron, me faisant rougir.

Molly sourit affectueusement. « C'est bon de te revoir, ma chérie », murmura-t-elle avant de retourner à sa cuisine. Sifflotant joyeusement, Molly préparait plat après plat, grâce à la magie culinaire. Au point où en étaient les choses, Molly aurait bientôt un festin à nous servir.

Ron et moi nous retirâmes à l'arrière-plan, où nous fumes accueillis par le reste des Weasley (même Bill et Charlie avaient emmené leur famille !). Nous discutâmes et nous rappelâmes nos années à Poudlard. Aussi de nos travails et de ce que nous avions fait ces dernières années, et bientôt il fut temps de passer à table.

« Oh chérie », dit Arthur Weasley. « Nous aurions besoin de quelques petites chaises en plus pour les enfants », ajouta-t-il, en faisant référence à la table miniature. Il semblait que les enfants étaient engagés dans une lutte féroce pour les chaises, ce qui laisserait inévitablement les perdants sans siège.

« Je vais les chercher », offris-je, heureuse de finalement rendre service. Vous ne savez pas combien de fois Molly m'a chassé de la cuisine en disant que j'étais une "invitée".

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie », répondit Arthur. « Je vais en faire apparaître quelques-unes en plus. »

« C'est bon. Je suis restée assise toute la matinée. Un peu d'exercice ne me fera pas de mal », insistai-je. Je voulais aussi me cacher un peu car je voyais Fred et George conspirer dans un coin. Je voulais sûrement pas être la victime d'une autre de leurs farces.

« Alors d'accord. Je pense que tu peux trouver des chaises supplémentaires dans le grenier. »

Pendant notre dernière année à Poudlard, les parents de Ron avaient finalement expulsé la Goule qui vivait dans le grenier, ce dont je serais éternellement reconnaissante. J'avais eu une rencontre quelque peu déplaisante avec l'ignoble créature pendant les vacances de Noël de ma sixième année, le résultat étant que j'avais été couverte de furoncles violets pendant deux semaines entières. Pour tout dire, j'avais confondu ma baguette avec une des baguettes ensorcelées que les jumeaux avaient répandu un peu partout. Ce n'était pas beau à voir.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je voyageai vers le grenier libéré de la Goule, et je manquai de défaillir quand je vis combien de choses étaient empilées dedans ! Je ne trouverais jamais des chaises miniatures dans tout ça ! « Je pensais que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'aide », me murmura une voix à l'oreille, provoquant une secousse électrique qui me traversa tout le corps. Sans me retourner, je savais exactement qui était derrière moi. Ron.

« Merci », dis-je, alors que je commençais à enlever des objets de la montagne de meubles qui était devant moi. Je continuai quelques minutes avant de remarquer que Ron n'avait pas levé le petit doigt. « Et bien ? Tu vas rester planter là ? » demandai-je, quelque peu impatiente.

« Non », fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de s'approcher.

Ce devait être à cause du regard qu'il me lança, car je me sentis soudain excitée. Une fois ma position atteinte, Ron glissa son bras autour de ma taille et me plaqua brutalement contre lui. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre ma hanche et, ma respiration s'accéléra à une telle vitesse que je pensais que mon cœur allait jaillir de ma poitrine.

Nos regards se verrouillèrent et je vis que les yeux de Ron s'étaient assombris considérablement, un signe qu'il était extrêmement excité. Bienvenue au club ! Sans un mot, Ron écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes et nous sombrâmes soudain dans la passion. Dans un accès de sauvagerie, ses mains commencèrent à parcourir mon corps, me faisant gémir dans sa bouche.

Mes lèvres se retirèrent, et Ron grogna de frustration, seulement jusqu'à ce que ma bouche se colle à la peau sensible de sa nuque. Je suçai avec acharnement, sachant que Ron devrait expliquer ce suçon plus tard. Je le relâchai, et laissai ma langue errer le long de sa gorge pour passer de l'autre côté, où j'entrepris de nouveau mon marquage.

Pendant que ma bouche était occupée, mes mains aussi. Je tirai sur son polo avec fièvre et je le retirai de son pantalon. Sentant l'urgence, je tirai dessus d'un coup sec, le fit passer au-dessus de sa tête, débarrassant ainsi son torse de toute obstruction, laissant le champ libre à mes mains.

En attendant, Ron n'était pas désœuvré. Il m'agrippa les fesses en me soulevant et me posa sur une commode à proximité. Il écarta mes jambes, avança entre mes cuisses et pressa son érection sur mon sexe. Nous poussâmes tous deux un cri. Empoignant le haut de ma robe, Ron me la passa par-dessus la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa que je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge.

Un sourire malicieux étira les coins de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne prenne mon mamelon gauche dans sa bouche. Cette sensation était époustouflante. Sa langue tournoyait, ses dents pinçaient et mordillaient, ses lèvres suçaient. Je m'arquai contre lui, poussant mon sein plus profondément dans sa bouche, pendant qu'il caressait l'autre avec sa main libre. Ses soins furent presque suffisants pour me conduire au septième ciel.

Sentant mon impatience, Ron recula assez longtemps pour se débarrasser de son pantalon et de son boxer. Une fois ses vêtements jetés, il fixa son attention sur moi. Avec une lenteur torturante, il enleva ma culotte en dentelle, et embrassa mes boucles mouillées. J'avançai mes hanches vers lui. Je voulais être libérée. J'avais besoin d'être libérée.

« Ron, s'il te plaît », soupirai-je à bout de souffle, et Ron répondit à mon invitation. Il enfonça sa langue profondément en moi, me faisant hurler. Sa bouche était le paradis sur terre. Il m'aima doucement, me faisant en vouloir plus. Je criai son nom, et juste quand j'étais sur le point de perdre le contrôle, il recula.

Avant que le déception m'envahisse, il plongea en moi. « Oh, mon dieu ! Ron ! » Il avait raison ; il m'avait fait crier son nom. Un sourire coquin rampa sur ses lèvres. Il commença à bouger lentement. Pourtant, ce qui avait débuté comme quelque chose de gentil, devint vite frénétique. Nous le voulions tous les deux. Ses va et viens devinrent plus violents, plus rapides et bientôt, j'étais prête à basculer dans l'extase.

Les yeux fermés, j'appréciais son contact. « Ouvre les yeux, Hermione. Je veux te regarder quand tu jouis », murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. La pensée de Ron me regardant dans les yeux quand j'atteindrais l'apogée servit à alimenter encore mon désir.

J'ouvris mes paupières avec obéissance, et je me plongeai directement dans les yeux bleus attentifs de Ron. Une fine couche de sueur recouvrait son visage. Il descendit sa main experte entre nos deux corps joints et trouva mon clitoris. Il le caressa lentement, et avec encore un coup, je jouis. Mon corps trembla violemment, des ondes de plaisir me traversant toute entière.

Ron attendit que j'ai repris mon souffle avant de recommencer à m'aimer. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que l'extase n'envahisse son être, ses soudaines contractions provoquant une deuxième explosion chez moi. Nous restâmes accrochés quelques minutes, tous deux essayant de reprendre notre respiration.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui leur prend autant de temps, Molly. Je vais voir où ils en sont ». Nous entendîmes le père de Ron dire ces phrases alors que nous percevions le bruit de ses pas dans les escaliers.

Nos yeux s'écarquillèrent. Arthur venait par là ! Et nous étions tous les deux nus !

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! » scandai-je, en poussant Ron. En y pensant, nous devions avoir l'air ridicule, sautillant dans le grenier, essayant désespérément de trouver nos vêtements respectifs avant que le père de Ron ne nous trouve.

Enfin, nous réussîmes à nous rendre présentables, et nous fîmes semblants d'être occupés quand Arthur ouvrit la porte. « Qu'est-ce qui vous retient ? », demanda Arthur. Si il avait un vague idée de ce qui s'était passé ici il y a quelques minutes, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Nous n'arrivons pas à trouver ces sacrées chaises », répondit Ron.

Arthur haussa les épaules. « C'est pas grave. Je vais les faire apparaître comme je l'avais prévu », dit-il. Il mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte, mais se retourna avant de partir. « Ron, ton polo est à l'envers », ajouta-t-il d'un ton neutre, pourtant on pouvait voir une petite étincelle dans ses yeux. J'avais la forte impression qu'il savait exactement ce que nous venions de faire.

* * *

Hermione et Ron, les deux obsédés ou comment se faire griller par Papa ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Reviews SVP. 


	12. Le refrain qui tue

Après la phrase qui tue de Papa Weasley, voici le refrain qui tue made in… je vous laisse deviner. Enjoy !

Merci à mes revieweuses : Anacofleb, Faeris, aminteitha, Magikal-Fairy , Allima, Sandra77, Mely-chan86, vava cracra, moggliesmad, Samikitty, twinzie, Chlackoone, Celenelen, darklo, virg05, Benelie, Dinou, GinnyPotter02, DarkNara, ShanMah, malilite, hedwige09, hussan, Kyara Diggory, alex, emmi, popi80, Psyko, Summer, eileenlep, Manou, Irene, heloise, Mary-Lyn, Lolly Fizz LRDM, gigi, PILLULE, Axoo, Sheppardinette, Clem512, lisa, MasterSadik, Miss Wendy Malfoy, Typhaine, sophy jackman #1 fan et Xavéria.

* * *

_Le refrain qui tue_

"Ron, ton polo est à l'envers."

Les mots d'Arthur résonnaient dans ma tête, me laissant figée sur place, comme si j'avais été stupéfixée. L'euphorie de cette expérience sexuelle hallucinante était toujours présente même quand nous avions entendu Arthur monter les escaliers, mais à la seconde où il avait dit ces mots, ce fut comme si on m'avait reversé un seau de glace sur ma libido bouillonnante.

"Ça ne peut pas s'être passé", pensai-je alors que je commençais à réaliser l'étendue de la situation. Je venais juste d'avoir un rapport sexuel incroyable, magnifique et renversant avec Ron dans le grenier de ses parents !

Quel genre de personne étais-je ? Est-ce que j'avais un tel besoin de sexe que j'avais eu recours à un coup vite fait dans le grenier pendant que le reste de la famille était dehors à s'amuser simplement ? Apparemment oui. Oh non ! Une pensée me frappa. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que j'étais une nymphomane ? Note à moi-même : Rechercher les symptômes de la nymphomanie pour déterminer si j'étais une nympho.

« Hermione. Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Ron, m'arrachant de mon abattement.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de répondre, je me tournai vers lui et je remarquai que son polo était toujours à l'envers ! Aaarrghh ! J'étais proche, très proche de l'explosion. Qui aurait pu deviner que Ron ne savait pas s'habiller correctement ? Ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile après tout ! En fait, j'avais acquis cette capacité dès l'âge de cinq ans ! Quel con ce Ron !

Attrapant un coussin, je commençai à le frapper sur la tête.

« Hey ! Tu as perdu l'esprit ? » gueula-t-il, en essayant désespérément de bloquer mon attaque, avec assez peu de succès.

« Non, juste ma dignité ! » dis-je en continuant à le taper.

Finalement, il fut capable de m'arracher l'oreiller. « Est-ce que tu vas arrêter s'il te plaît ! Honnêtement, Hermione. On dirait que tu penses que le monde s'écroule. »

J'essayai de reprendre le coussin. « Mais le monde vient de s'écrouler ! » criai-je. « Ron, nous avons couché ensemble dans le grenier de tes parents ! Et, ton père est au courant ! »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel comme si ça l'ennuyait. « Oui, et alors ? Cet homme a sept enfants adultes. Il s'est déjà trouver dans des situations plus compromettantes que celle-ci, tu peux me croire. »

Je m'effondrai sur le sol et j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. C'était vraiment trop humiliant.

Ron soupira. Il s'assit à côté de moi, et enroula son bras autour de mes épaules pour me réconforter. « Ecoute, je suis désolé que tu te sentes quelque peu embarrassée par toute cette affaire », commença-t-il.

« Quelque peu embarrassée ? Essaie totalement humiliée », ajoutai-je en lui jetant un regard noir.

« D'accord. Tu es totalement humiliée ; je suis désolé pour ça. Mais, je ne suis pas désolé pour ce que nous avons fait. » A l'aide de son doigt, il leva ma tête vers lui, de façon à ce que nous soyons yeux dans les yeux. « Et toi ? »

J'essayai de réprimer le petit sourire qui étirait mes lèvres, alors que je me rappelais l'extase que j'avais ressenti quelques minutes avant. « Moi non plus, je ne suis pas désolée. »

« Bien ! » s'exclama-t-il en m'octroyant un sourire coquin. Il se leva et m'aida à me relever. « Si on descendait maintenant, avant qu'ils ne commencent à se poser trop de questions ? »

J'acquiesçai, mais je me figeai avant d'atteindre la porte. « Et si il l'a dit à ta mère ? » demandai-je, légèrement inquiète, alors que les souvenirs de la quatrième année me revenaient. Je n'avais rien fait alors et Molly avait pensé que j'agissais comme une "gourgandine". Qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait maintenant ?

« Mon père est beaucoup de choses, Hermione, mais il n'est pas stupide. Il ne le dira pas à Maman. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Absolument. Une fois, il a dit à ma mère qu'il avait grillé Charlie et sa petite amie s'embrassant sur le canapé. Le pauvre Charlie a été soumis à un sort pire que les retenues avec Rogue. Papa ne nous a plus jamais dénoncé depuis. »

J'étais curieuse. « Qu'est-ce que Charlie dut faire ? »

« Il dut surveiller les jumeaux le reste de l'été. Tu n'as vraiment pas la cote quand tu te traînes tout le temps deux farceurs de neuf ans. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à la pensée d'un Charlie ado essayant d'avoir de la chance avec les filles avec deux petits frères dans les pattes. Mes gloussements se calmèrent et je fus satisfaite, pour le moment, que Arthur ne dise pas à Molly ce que nous avions fait.

« Bien, alors allons-y », dis-je avec plus de confiance que j'en ressentais. Ron me prit le main et me conduisit dans le couloir.

« Attends ! »

« Quoi encore ? » demanda-t-il, contrarié.

« Ton polo est toujours à l'envers ! »

« Merde alors ! » Il remit enfin son polo correctement.

Nous inspectâmes rapidement le reste de nos habits pour être sûrs d'être présentables avec de descendre lentement les escaliers. Je priai en silence pour que personne ne soit dans le salon pour nous accueillir car je ne pensais pas être capable de m'en sortir avec un mensonge. Si n'importe qui d'autre avait disparu autant de temps, je savais que moi, j'aurais eu des soupçons.

Mes prières restèrent sans réponse car je pus apercevoir Harry, les jumeaux, Charlie et Bill attendant avec anxiété. J'avais la forte impression qu'ils attendaient Ron et moi en particulier. Nous n'avions pas mis un pied dans le salon que nous fûmes assaillis par un torrent de questions.

Harry fut le premier à frapper. « Où est-ce que vous étiez ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux brillant d'une lueur malicieuse.

« On cherchait des chaises », répondit Ron simplement, sans aucune pointe d'embarras.

J'étais heureuse que Ron soit calme parce que moi non. A voir les expressions de leurs visages, ils savaient ce qui nous avait retenus. Merde : les mecs et capacité à renifler la moindre parcelle de sexe !

« Vous êtes tous les deux des sorciers ; ça ne prend pas 45 minutes pour trouver des chaises avec une baguette », chantonna Harry. Il était assez évident qu'il débitait les mêmes mots que Ron, le jour où Harry et Ginny nous avaient aidés à déménager.

Je lançai un regard noir à Harry et je sentis mes joues s'enflammer.

Ron, de son côté, répliqua juste : « Fous le camp Harry ! » Les frères de Ron éclatèrent d'un rire hystérique. Ron pressa ma main pour me rassurer. « Allez, viens Hermione. » Nous traversâmes le salon en nous dirigeant vers la cuisine, et j'essayai d'ignorer le ricanement des jumeaux.

Une fois que nous les eussions dépassés, je les entendis chanter. « Ils se sont envoyés en l'air ! » Peu de temps après, Harry, Bill et Charlie s'étaient joints à eux. Je me retournai d'un air féroce et je les vis danser de manière suggestive, alors qu'il continuaient à scander cette phrase. A un moment, Fred commença à faire sembler de sauter une des chaises. Mon dieu, les mecs sont vraiment dégueulasses !

Je regardai Ron pour voir s'il allait faire quelque chose pour ça, et je vis qu'il rigolait ! Ah les hommes ! Je le fixai avec un regard furieux, ce qui le calma instantanément. Ron toussa pour attirer l'attention des autres. « Vous avez fini ? » demanda-t-il. Immédiatement, ils se figèrent dans une attitude mi-sérieuse, mi-moqueuse. « Merci. »

« Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie », dit Fred à Ron.

Ron haussa un sourcil. « Eh bien, moi au moins, je suis sur le coup, hein, Fred ! »

« Hey ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Essaie d'avoir une partie de jambes en l'air quand ta femme est enceinte de 8 mois ! »

« Eh bien, Hermione n'est _pas_ enceinte et si nous voulons avoir un peu de sexe, ce sont nos affaires ! »

Je roulai des yeux et je levai mes bras au ciel en signe de désespoir. Ron venait juste d'admettre, plus ou moins, ce que nous venions de faire. Je secouai la tête et je le frappai à l'arrière du crâne. Des hurlements de rire tonitruants explosèrent du côté des autres mecs de la pièce.

« Aïe ! » dit-il en massant l'endroit sensible où je l'avais tapé.

Faisant la grimace, je me retournai pour partir mais, alors que je marchais dans le couloir, je fus submergée par leur phrase culte chantée sur un rythme encore plus entraînant "Ils se sont envoyés en l'air !".

Note à moi-même : Jeter un sort à Ron et à ses frères.

* * *

Prochain chapitre intitulé « Jeux » et quels jeux ! Ils n'ont pas fini de s'amuser ! Reviews please ! 


	13. Jeux

Dans ce chapitre, vous allez découvrir une autre de mes influences : le très sexy Indiana Jones. Une des scènes vous rappellera sûrement un moment des Aventuriers de l'Arche perdue. So enjoy !

Au fait, grâce à vous mes chères revieweuses, j'ai dépassé les 300 reviews ! Merci pour votre fidélité ! Et essayons de dépasser les 400 !

* * *

_Jeux_

Chez moi. Je n'avais jamais été si contente d'être chez moi. C'était sûrement à cause de la journée absolument éprouvante que j'avais passée au Terrier, et je ne parlais même pas de l'assaut de taquineries auxquelles j'avais eu droit de la part des frères Weasley et d'Harry. Non. Ma satisfaction de voir cette journée arriver à son terme provenait du fait que j'avais dû regarder, presque impuissante, Ron tomber de son balai après avoir été heurté par un Cognard hors de contrôle pendant un match de Quidditch improvisé. Heureusement, il semblait s'en être sorti indemne, mais je n'étais pas entièrement convaincue. Dirigeant Ron vers sa chambre, je me repassai les évènements dans la tête.

Aussitôt que nous avions fini de manger et de faire la vaisselle (nous avions tous interdit à Molly de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans la cuisine, comme elle nous avait bien nourris), quelques Weasley décidèrent de démarrer une partie effrénée de Quidditch. Par chance, il y avait assez de personnes présentes, ce qui voulait dire que je ne serais pas enrôlée pour être poursuiveur ou même arbitre. Non pas que je n'aimais pas _regarder _un bon match de Quidditch (surtout quand Ron jouait : son mignon petit cul sur son balai alimentait à merveille mes plus grands fantasmes !). C'est juste que je ne voulais pas _jouer_ au Quidditch.

En quelques minutes, presque toute la lignée Weasley et quelques autres avaient décollé. Percy et Pénélope n'y participaient pas, car Percy discutait fougueusement avec son père des protocoles du Ministère autour de la régulation des baguettes, pendant que Pénélope s'occupait des petits-enfants Weasley avec Molly. Seules Angelina, qui était ronde comme une barrique à cause de sa grossesse avancée, et moi restâmes pour regarder le match imminent, qui opposait les Weasley et les Weasley.

En regardant en l'air, je remarquai que Ron était le gardien, ce qui n'était pas surprenant vu qu'il avait joué à ce poste pour l'équipe de Griffondor après le départ d'Olivier Dubois. Il vola en cercles pour s'échauffer avant de se positionner fermement devant les poteaux des buts que Charlie avait fait apparaître spécialement pour le jeu. Ron paraissait plutôt déterminé. Il était en fait très sexy, vraiment, et bientôt, je commençai à penser aux autres fois où je l'avais vu si déterminé. Cet après-midi dans le grenier en était un exemple excitant !

Je me secouai de ma rêverie quand je remarquai que la partie avait commencé. Les joueurs volaient à toute allure, essayant de marquer contre le camp opposé, quand Bill attrapa le Souaffle et s'échappa en direction des buts de Ron. Fermement assis sur son balai, Ron et Bill étaient prêts pour une confrontation. Je retins mon souffle et je priai pour que Ron intercepte le Souaffle. Je voulais que mon homme gagne, merde !

Bill tira et Ron le rattrapa avec aisance, ce qui me fait sauter de ma chaise, en applaudissant et en poussant des cris de victoire. Ron me regarda, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, lui et moi oublieux de tout. Aucun de nous ne remarqua un Cognard hargneux qui fusait dans la direction de Ron. Je ne suis pas sûre de qui le vit en premier, mais Ron se retourna vers la balle, les yeux s'écarquillant. Elle le percuta violemment directement dans le côté droit.

La force de l'impact rejeta en arrière Ron, en l'éjectant de son balai. Un hurlement s'échappa de mes lèvres, alors que je voyais l'homme que j'aimais tomber et gagner de la vitesse à mesure qu'il chutait. Heureusement et en un éclair, Harry lança son Eclair de feu en avant, réussissant à attraper Ron avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol. Il faudrait que je pense à remercier vivement Harry une fois que j'aurais recouvré mes esprits.

Harry et Ron atterrirent doucement.

« Merci, mec », dit Ron.

« Pas de problème », répondit Harry en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Je pus voir Ron grimacer, alors qu'il touchait avec précaution l'endroit frappé par le Cognard et, après beaucoup de supplications de ma part, je pus enfin le convaincre d'oublier le match et de retourner à la maison. Je savais fort bien que Ron avait l'intention de ressauter sur son balai infernal et de continuer à jouer, quand bien même il souffrirait de lésions internes. A la fin, je savais qu'il avait accepté de transplaner jusqu'à la maison avec moi juste pour que je la ferme, mais je m'en moquais. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour être sûre qu'il ne rejouerait pas et ne se fasse plus mal, même si cela signifiait de me mettre à poil devant le clan Weasley tout entier pour le convaincre de rentrer. Par chance, ça n'a pas été aussi loin.

Finalement, nous dîmes au revoir et transplanâmes du Terrier pour réapparaître dans le hall de notre appartement. Donc, je dirigeai Ron vers sa chambre et je lui ordonnai de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Je devais examiner ses blessures.

« Putain, Hermione. Je te l'ai dit un million de fois. Je vais bien. »

« Je le croirai quand je le verrai. Maintenant, enlève ton tee-shirt. » Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » demandai-je d'un air hautain. Il allait finir par me mettre en colère.

« J'ai dit qu'on dirait ma mère », répéta-t-il plus fort, une lueur d'ennui dans les yeux.

« Et bien, tu ne m'as apparemment pas confondu avec ta mère cet après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? » demandai-je, en faisant référence à notre escapade en amoureux. Sa contrariété se transforma immédiatement en désir pur, alors qu'il se rappelait les souvenirs plaisants de notre après-midi dans le grenier. La soif évidente sur son visage me causa un serrement entre les cuisses. Seigneur ! Je ne pouvais même pas passer quelques heures sans que Ron ne réussisse à m'exciter avec un simple regard. Ça commençait à devenir intéressant, cette cohabitation.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et j'essayai de recentrer mon attention sur le problème. « Ron, tu n'as pas à agir si virilement. Nous sommes seuls, juste toi et moi. S'il te plaît, fais-moi plaisir et laisse-moi regarder. » Il hésita quelques secondes, mais enfin, il haussa les épaules et enleva avec précaution son polo.

Je fus choqué. Son côté droit était entièrement couvert d'ecchymoses, violettes et bleues. A certains endroits, les contusions semblaient presque noires. « Ron ! » murmurai-je, secouée. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à une petite blessure ! « T'as gagné ! Je t'emmène à Ste-Mangouste ! » annonçai-je.

Ron roula des yeux. « Nous n'irons nulle part. C'est juste un bleu. »

Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Il préférait souffrir que d'aller voir un médicomage ? « Ce n'est _pas_ juste un bleu ! Tu pourras avoir une hémorragie interne… »

Il leva la main pour me couper. « Ecoute, tu as ton brevet de secourisme magique, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il. J'acquiesçai. « Donc, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vérifierais pas si tout est bien à sa place et, dans le cas contraire, j'irai à l'hôpital. Est-ce assez satisfaisant pour toi, Docteur Granger ? »

Bien sûr que ce n'était pas satisfaisant ! Mais, connaissant Ron, c'était la meilleure offre que je pouvais avoir. « Bien. Allonge-toi ».

Il fila vers le milieu du lit et s'allongea sur le dos, levant son bras au-dessus de sa tête, pour me donner un meilleur accès à la zone contusionnée. « Interluceo », marmonnai-je en secouant ma baguette au-dessus de la blessure. Une image, comme celles aux rayons X des Moldus, apparut devant moi.

« Bon, je ne vois pas d'os cassés », l'informai-je, bien que je savais qu'il aurait pu le dire lui-même. Comme il était un sorcier militaire, Ron connaissait les premiers soins et diagnostics magiques. « Et, il semble ne pas y avoir de saignements. Tu vas bien ; c'est juste un bleu. » Je regardai Ron qui me lança un sourire suffisant.

« Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit. »

Il essaya ensuite de s'asseoir, mais je le repoussai sur le lit. « Pas si vite, monsieur. Je vais te soigner maintenant. » Ron commença par protester, disant que les sorciers de son travail voudraient voir sa fameuse blessure de Quidditch. Pourtant, quand il vit mon regard déterminé et blasé, il accepta d'être soigné. « Medicus condunto », prononçai-je distinctement en me penchant sur le corps de Ron et en donnant des coups de baguette.

Cela prit quelques minutes, mais heureusement, la contusion disparut, laissant place à un peau parfaite. Une peau parfaite sur un abdomen dur et musclé. Un abdomen dur et musclé très _sexy_. Mon regard se promena sur son corps, et je remarquai que son abdomen n'était pas la _seule_ chose à être dur. Une soudaine vague de chaleur m'envahit : c'était comme si quelqu'un avait augmenté la température trop fort. Je me demandai distraitement si Ron serait prêt pour d'autres ébats.

Relevant la tête, je notai le sourire espiègle plaqué sur le visage de Ron. A en juger par tout ce que j'avais sous les yeux, Ron était sans aucun doute prêt pour un autre coup ! « Tu sais », commença-t-il. « Je pense que tu as oublié un endroit. Ça fait toujours mal », dit-il avec une moue exagérée.

A quoi jouait-il ? Quoique ce soit, ça avait un effet merveilleux sur mon bas-ventre. Que faire alors ? Je pourrais rentrer dans son jeu. « Dis au docteur Granger où tu as mal », le cajolai-je.

Essayant de ne pas faire un sourire trop évident (je pense qu'il était heureux que je veuille jouer aussi), Ron pointa un endroit sur son torse. Il n'y avait apparemment rien, mais ce n'était pas le but du jeu, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'assis au bord du lit, directement à côté de Ron et j'indiquai du doigt la même zone que lui. « Ici ? » demandai-je doucement. Il hocha la tête. « Tu veux que le docteur Granger embrasse le bobo ? »

A cette phrase, il acquiesça frénétiquement et je dus réprimer un gloussement. Maintenant, qui était celui qui était pressé ? Lentement, je tendis la tête vers l'endroit choisi et je posai légèrement les lèvres sur sa peau. Ensuite, j'écartai les lèvres et je sortis ma langue pour le lécher. Il se crispa à ce soudain contact, et je souris contre lui. Levant la tête, je demandai, « Ça va mieux ? »

« Beaucoup mieux. Mais », commença-t-il. « Je crois que la douleur s'est déplacée ici », ajouta-t-il en me dirigeant plus bas sur son estomac.

Je gloussai. « Je vois. » Je répétai le même processus qu'avant, mais je m'attardai plus longuement, gagnant un grognement de la part de Ron. « Et maintenant ? »

« Je suis désolé Docteur, mais ça s'est encore déplacé. En fait, ça fait très mal », répliqua-t-il, et il montra le renflement très proéminent de son pantalon. Avant que je ne puisse dire un autre mot, il déboutonna son pantalon et libéra sa magnifique érection.

J'essayai de ne pas sourire de manière trop jubilatoire. Je jouais le rôle d'une personne pragmatique et détachée quand même. « Humm », dis-je gravement. « M. Weasley, vous semblez souffrir d'une 'grossus erectus'. Je pense que ça requière des mesures draconiennes.»

« Faites tout ce qui est nécessaire, docteur. »

Je rampai vers le bout du lit et j'examinai son membre durci pendant quelques minutes torturantes. Si Ron voulait jouer, il devait encore attendre. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration s'accélérer. Je posai une main confiante autour de lui et Ron eut un sursaut. Je gloussai. « C'est pire que je ne le pensais. Je vais devoir faire de la stimulation orale. » Je l'entendis grogner à mes mots.

Je le pris directement dans ma bouche, l'enfouissant entièrement. Ron gémit sourdement. Suçant bruyamment, je bougeai pour le relâcher, laissant seulement son gland entre mes lèvres. Ma langue tournoyait autour du bout hyper-sensible avant que je ne l'engloutisse encore. Je continuai cette activité un peu de temps avant de changer de tactique et de commencer à le lécher comme un cône glacé, en prêtant une attention particulière au début de son pénis et à ses boules soyeuses.

Peu de temps après, Ron allait et venait frénétiquement contre moi, ses doigts emmêlés dans mes cheveux. « Oh Seigneur. Hermione ! Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter », m'avertit-il, de manière peu convaincante. J'étais contente qu'il essaie de m'avertir, mais je savais ce qu'il voulait. C'est pourquoi je renforçai la pression de chaque succion et que je l'aimai plus fort. Bientôt, Ron poussa des cris incontrôlés alors que je sentais le liquide chaud et gluant frapper le fond de ma bouche. J'avalai la substance salée et je le léchai pour le nettoyer.

Une fois qu'il eut regagné son souffle, je rampai vers lui. « Je pense que la procédure est un succès, M. Weasley », dis-je d'un ton malicieux.

* * *

Waouh ! Elle a pas fait semblant de le soigner, n'est-ce pas ! Le chapitre 14 (déjà !) sera peut-être en retard à cause des vacances. Reviews please. 


	14. Paradis

Ron et Hermione sont enfin vraiment ensemble et ne se privent pas de se montrer leur attirance mutuelle. En voici encore un exemple !

Merci à vous toutes pour m'avoir permis de dépasser les 400 reviews et un grand merci à Kyara Diggory pour sa révélation à propos de vivelechicha (c'est un scandale !).

* * *

_Paradis_

C'était cette phase de sommeil où vous n'êtes pas tout à fait réveillé mais où vous êtes conscient de ce qui vous entoure. Vous savez, quand aucun stimulus extérieur ne peut affecter vos rêves ? Et bien, j'étais dans cette phase quand je sentis quelque chose chatouiller ma nuque ; c'était doux, chaud et mouillé.

Je commençai à rêver que c'était Ron, qui taquinait ma peau, laissant une traînée de baisers agréables sur une de mes zones les plus sensibles. Je sentis une main caresser mon ventre nu avant de remonter vers mon sein, pendant qu'une bouche se frayait un chemin vers le bas. Les sensations étaient divines et mon état de rêve ne servait qu'à accroître mes sens. Je pouvais sentir chaque frôlement, chaque coup de langue ou chaque baiser avec une intensité décuplée.

Mon amant baissa la tête et, commençant par mon nombril, il laissa sa langue humide voyager sur toute la longueur de mon abdomen, en passant par la vallée entre mes seins. Puis, lentement, et de manière plutôt torturante, il souffla doucement sur le chemin moite qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. A cette sensation, je me cambrai soudainement, me rapprochant de lui.

Pendant que sa bouche était occupée, sa main continuait à masser mon sein sensuellement. Il prenait son temps, mais je sentais que ses soins avaient un but bien défini. Ses mouvements semblaient paresseux, mais montraient quand même une envie explicite bien que sous-jacente. Et quand un pouce effleura mon mamelon, mes yeux s'ouvrirent, juste pour rencontrer ceux d'un bleu renversant de Ron. C'est là que je réalisai que ce n'était _pas_ un rêve ; c'était réel. Oh mon dieu, et quelle réalité !

« Bonjour, Beauté », murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

J'avais toujours adoré me réveiller près de Ron le matin ; spécialement quand nous avions passé la majeure partie de la nuit à faire l'amour. Je souris d'un air espiègle et avant que je ne puisse répondre à son bonjour accueillant, sa bouche trouva la mienne.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que j'aimais chez Ron, et ses baisers étaient très hauts sur ma liste. J'adorais particulièrement les longs baisers interminables comme si nous avions l'éternité devant nous. C'était l'un de ces baisers extraordinaires. Ses lèvres embrassaient les miennes, les cajolant pour qu'elles s'ouvrent, pour que sa langue puisse danser avec la mienne. Alors qu'il suçait ma lèvre inférieure, Ron bougea pour que son corps soit au-dessus du mien.

La sensation de son poids sur moi était exquise et, j'écartai volontiers les jambes pour m'adapter au corps beaucoup plus grand de Ron. Je fus rapidement récompensée pour cette action ; je pus sentir son érection pressée contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Je me sentis m'enflammer de l'intérieur et bientôt, j'ondulai mes hanches contre lui, espérant désespérément qu'il me comble.

« Ron, j'ai besoin de toi », soupirai-je avec insistance.

Il s'appuya sur un de ses coudes et regarda au fond de mes yeux, avant de balayer une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur mon visage. « Bientôt, bébé. Je veux t'aimer correctement. »

A ces mots, je fermai les yeux et je me pressai contre lui. Ses lèvres capturèrent de nouveau les miennes. J'essayai d'approfondir le baiser frénétiquement, mais Ron avait d'autres plans. Il était à la place du conducteur et il avait décidé de m'aimer lentement. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je pourrais résister à ce plaisir prolongé. Je voulais juste lui faire l'amour.

Ses mains, qui étaient focalisées sur mes seins, changèrent d'objectif. Frôlant ma peau avec ses doigts, elles me chatouillaient doucement alors qu'elles parcouraient mon corps. La bouche de Ron quitta la mienne, et emprunta le même chemin que ses doigts quelques instants auparavant.

Se faufilant le long de mon corps, il atteignit sa destination. Ses doigts coururent tendrement sur mes boucles mouillées. Je poussai un cri à cet attouchement, qui lança des décharges de désir le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il répéta le même acte, mais cette fois, Ron s'attarda sur mon clitoris, en le caressant gentiment. Aussitôt, mes hanches se cambrèrent contre sa main, et quand il enfonça un doigt dans ma moiteur, l'extase explosa en moi.

Mon corps protesta à son départ, mais Ron remédia rapidement à cette situation en se nichant entre mes cuisses ; je pouvais sentir son érection pointant à mon entrée moîte. Je respirais toujours lourdement pendant que le merveilleux plaisir que j'avais ressenti refluait, quand ses hanches touchèrent les miennes.

« Tu veux te reposer un peu ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Je secouai la tête ; j'avais toujours besoin de _lui_.

Sans plus d'encouragements, Ron plongea en moi, nous faisant tous deux gémir sourdement. C'était le paradis ! Ron resta enfoui quelques minutes avant de commencer enfin à m'aimer. Il bougea lentement, allant et venant, prolongeant l'enchantement. Le mouvement de nos hanches s'harmonisait et peu de temps après, nous avions établi un rythme parfait.

Sa bouche engloutit mon mamelon, sa langue m'excitant alors qu'il me faisait l'amour. Cela me rendait folle, cette sensation ! J'avais besoin de ressentir plus, donc j'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui et l'amenai vers moi. Ce qui, combiné à la sensation de sa langue sur mon sein, provoqua une pression familière s'épanouïssant dans mon bas-ventre. Je me soulevai contre lui, ce qui enfonça Ron plus profondément.

« Plus vite », suppliai-je. La tension montait de nouveau et j'avais encore besoin d'une libération. « S'il te plaît, Ron ».

Il obéit. Il se propulsa plus vite en accélérant l'allure. Je le regardai : je pouvais voir l'excitation dans ses yeux bleus. Cela ne dura pas longtemps avant que ses mouvements ne deviennent erratiques et puissants. On pouvait entendre le claquement de la peau nue contre la peau nue : le son du sexe. C'était érotique.

« Si belle », murmura-t-il. « Tu es si belle », continua-t-il à répéter.

Ses compliments m'enflammèrent. Je me cambrai contre lui, intensifiant l'incroyable friction que nous créions et, pour la deuxième fois ce matin, je jouis. Mon corps était bercé par d'intenses sensations, mes muscles se contractant autour de son membre. Il grogna, et presque immédiatement, il me rejoignit dans l'extase.

Ron s'effondra dans mes bras et, pendant quelques instants, nous restâmes étendus nus, serrés l'un contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. C'était _mon _idée du paradis.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Hermione et Ginny ont RDV pour un compte-rendu de leurs relations amoureuses. Confidences en perspective ! Reviews SVP. 


	15. Déjeuner entre filles

Je viens de passer trois jours à configurer internet chez moi, ce qui explique mon retard : désolée !

Heureusement que Ginny est là pour conseiller Hermione. Elle est tellement névrosée qu'elle serait capable de tout foutre par terre !

* * *

_Déjeuner entre filles_

Une fois au travail, je recherchai les symptômes de la nymphomanie, et je fus plutôt soulagée de découvrir que j'appréciais vraiment le sexe, et que je ne souffrais pas d'un quelconque désordre psychologique ! C'était une très bonne nouvelle car elle signifiait que je pouvais toujours implorer Ron pour le sexe, ce qui était une bonne chose depuis que Ron et moi avions passé presque toute la nuit et la matinée à faire l'amour. Quelle façon fabuleuse de commencer un jour merveilleux !

D'aussi loin que je pouvais le dire, _c'était _un jour merveilleux. Je ne m'étais pas battue avec ma secrétaire, je devais voir Ginny pour le déjeuner, un rendez-vous que j'attendais avec impatience (Ginny et moi ne nous étions pas vus aussi souvent que je l'aurais souhaité depuis mon retour à Londres) et, le meilleur moment de ma journée, je m'étais réveillée dans les bras de Ron, ce qui avait décuplé la valeur de ma journée.Qu'est-ce qu'une fille pourrait demander de plus ? 'Seulement une répétition de ta matinée', pensa la partie diabolique de mon cerveau. Un sourire béat et post-coïtal s'allongea sur mon visage, alors que je me souvenais de tout ce que Ron m'avait fait ce matin.

"Vas-tu arrêter de penser à mon frère ? C'en est presque écoeurant", dit une voix amusée, en me sortant de ma rêverie. Ginny. Je savais qu'elle ne faisait que plaisanter et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne fourre son nez dans ma vie amoureuse.

J'accueillis Ginny joyeusement, ses yeux taquins rencontrèrent les miens alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de moi. Nous déjeunions dans notre restaurant favori, juste au coin du Ministère, où nous étions toutes deux employées ; Ginny avait un poste au Conseil de la loi magique. Depuis qu'elle était devenue sorcière-avocate, Ginny s'était battue pour une structure plus juste qui reflèterait celle des Moldus.

Nous passâmes notre commande au serveur, et une fois que notre vin fut arrivé, Ginny commença à m'interroger. Je réalisai vite comment elle était devenue une des avocates les plus recherchées dans toute la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne. Elle était sans pitié. "Dis-moi tout Hermione ! Et, ne laisse de côté aucun détail !" exigea-t-elle, faisant référence à ma situation actuelle avec Ron.

"Ginny, tu es si fouineuse !" la taquinai-je. Je savais qu'elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui se passait entre Ron et moi.

"Oh, allez, Hermione ! Tu dois me le dire !" supplia-t-elle, comme une petite fille voulant son jouet favori. Je me laissai fléchir en riant et je lui racontai tout, absolument tout. Cela me rappela combien nous étions amies avant.

Pendant notre scolarité à Poudlard, particulièrement durant nos dernières années, Ginny et moi étions devenues extrêmement proches : nous nous disions tout, de nos sentiments pour Harry et Ron aux détails de notre première fois. Ca avait été très dur pour Ginny, quand j'étais partie à Vienne. Oh, nous étions restées en contact, mais ce n'était pas comme avant. Nous étions plus prudentes, plus réservées. Je pense que la distance fait ça à l'amitié, ça et le fait que Ginny n'aie jamais accepté ma rupture avec Ron. Elle avait toujours été une romantique invétérée, mariée seulement depuis deux ans quand Ron et moi nous étions séparés. Elle avait toujours supposé que Ron et moi, on se marierait, comme elle et Harry. Notre rupture l'avait frappé, et ça lui avait pris trois mois complets avant qu'elle ne me reparle.

Ginny m'incita encore à parler et j'abandonnai finalement en riant, en lui disant tous les détails. Je lui parlai de mon rendez-vous avec Harry, le même rendez-vous où il m'avait dit que Ron avait une petite amie, bien que je soupçonnais qu'il ait déjà renseigné sa femme sur toute la situation. Je lui relatai ma rencontre avec Ron, et ma dispute avec la pétasse et ma beuverie excessive, qui m'avait conduite à emménager dans l'appartement de Ron.

Je lui racontai les détails de notre Guerre des Sexes et comment ça avait mené à notre petite aventure dans le grenier. Je révélai les bouffonneries de son mari et de ses frères dans le salon. Ginny rigola quand je lui dis comment ils avaient scandé 'Ils se sont envoyés en l'air'. Décrivant notre petit jeu de docteur, je narrai les nombreuses fois où Ron et moi avions fait l'amour cette nuit et comment nous avions fait l'amour ce matin. En bref, je lâchai tout, ne laissant aucun incident sous silence.

Je parlai pendant la majeure partie de notre déjeuner, ne mangeant que la moitié de ma salade César, avant de me taire. Pendant toute ma récitation, Ginny écouta religieusement, et je pouvais dire qu'elle en savourait chaque minute.

Enfin, elle dit, "Je suis si contente que toi et Ron, vous soyez de nouveau ensemble ! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu sois revenue à la raison, Hermione !"

Fronçant les sourcils, je pensais à ce que Ginny venait de dire. '... que tu sois revenue à la raison, Hermione.' Bien que Ginny n'ai rien dit à voix haute, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir le sous-entendu derrière cette phrase. Elle savait... merde _je _savais, que c'était ma faute si Ron et moi nous étions séparés. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce moment de démence de ma part, Ron et moi n'aurions pas été séparés ces quatre dernières années. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer pendant cette période ? J'aurais pu être heureuse, aussi heureuse que je l'avais été ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Soudain, mon état de béatitude fut englouti par une vague de panique. Ginny, qui sentit ma détresse, me demanda si j'allais bien. "Non, Ginny. Et si ça finit ? Si c'était juste une histoire de cul ?"

"Hermione, arrête de penser ça. Tu es en train de te rendre folle. Vous êtes parfaits, alors arrête !

"Je ne peux pas, Gin ! Ron et moi, on a emménagé ensemble trop vite. Ca ne fait que quelques semaines que je suis revenue et depuis, j'ai appris que Ron avait une copine, j'ai emménagé chez Ron le jour où il a cassé avec sa soi-disant copine, et maintenant, une semaine plus tard, on est ensemble et tout ça. Exactement où on en était il y a quatre ans. Pas un mot à propos de la raison de notre rupture. Je te le dis, Gin, tout ça va m'exploser en pleine face ! Tu l'as dit toi-même : nous sommes parfaits. Nous sommes presque trop parfaits."

Je pouvais sentir le monde tourner autour de moi. Merde, c'était trop parfait. Quelque chose allait céder. Quelque chose allait exploser. C'était juste une question de temps.

"Hermione ! Ne te laisse pas aller !" m'ordonna Ginny avec force. Une fois qu'elle eut capté mon attention, ses traits s'adoucirent. "Ecoute, je sais que tu te sens comme si tu vivais dans un château de cartes, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. Peu importe ce que tu penses qu'il va se passer ou que les choses soient allées trop vite, rappelle-toi que Ron t'aime. Il a jeté sa copine pour toi, pour tout dire ! Ron n'est pas du genre à te faire marcher, Hermione. Mon frère est beaucoup de choses mais ce n'est pas un connard. Il t'aime. Et, pour la cause de votre rupture, t'as qu'à lui en parler. Dis-lui tes raisons. Il écoutera ; il a vraiment mûri depuis quatre ans. Il a même commencé à accepter que Harry et moi avions des relations sexuelles", dit-elle en souriant avant de rajouter, "enfin presque".

Elle pressa sa main d'une manière rassurante. "N'essaie pas de trouver des raisons pour lesquelles votre relation _pourrait_ foirer parce qu'à force, c'est ce qui se passera. Accepte-la comme elle vient et chéris-la pour ce qu'elle pourrait devenir."

J'acquiesçai en soupirant. "Tu as raison. Je lui parlerai. Promis", ajoutai-je en remarquant le regard dubitatif de Ginny. "Mon dieu, je suis névrosée, n'est-ce pas ?" demandai-je en blaguant.

"Quelquefois", dit-elle en souriant. "Mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime." Elle regarda sa montre qui indiquait 'C'est l'heure de retourner au travail'. "Merde. Ecoute, je dois y aller", dit-elle en hélant le serveur pour l'addition. "Oh, avant d'oublier. Harry voulait savoir si toi et Ron vouliez passer le dernier week-end de juillet avec nous dans notre maison de campagne ?"

Je remarquai comment Ginny avait dit 'le dernier week-end de juillet' à la place de 'l'anniversaire d'Harry'. Depuis la défaite de Voldemort en septième année, l'anniversaire d'Harry était considéré comme la fête nationale du monde magique. Cette année, son anniversaire tomberait un lundi, ce qui signifiait que nous aurions un long week-end. Maintenant, la raison pour laquelle Ginny n'avait pas précisé cette fête, c'était parce que Ron avait toujours été un peu chatouilleux sur le sujet, et je soupçonnais qu'il l'était encore.

"Harry et toi, vous ne préférez pas rester seuls pour son anniversaire ?" demandai-je. Je savais que je le voudrais, si les rôles étaient inversés et que c'était l'anniversaire de Ron.

Elle fit un signe de rejet. "Harry et moi, on est seuls tout le temps. De toute façon, nous ne serons pas ensemble vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, tu sais. Ne t'inquiète pas ; j'aurais du temps avec mon mari", dit-elle, haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive, ce qui me fit rire bruyamment. Aucun doute que le serveur pensait que nous étions légèrement cinglées quand il déposa l'addition, parce qu'il battit précitamment en retraite en lançant des regards anxieux. "Allez, Hermione. Ce sera comme au bon vieux temps. Et, ça manque beaucoup à Harry de passer du temps avec toi et Ron ; ça le rendra vraiment très heureux. Donc, dis oui s'il te plaît", ajouta-t-elle avant de payer la note.

Bien que je pensais que l'idée d'un tranquille week-end avec Ron, Harry et Ginny était assez attirante, j'avais le sentiment que convaincre Ron serait difficile, à cause de toute l'affaire avec l'anniversaire d'Harry. Mais, j'avais des ressources. "D'accord. J'essaierai de convaincre Ron. Maintenant, vas-y avant d'être en retard !"

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et promit de me rappeler plus tard. "N'oublie pas de parler à Ron !" cria-t-elle par-dessus la foule du restaurant alors qu'elle partait.

Je n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait dire : parler à Ron à propos de mon épisode irrationnel ou du week-end à la maison de campagne. Je savais que, pour calmer mes peurs à propos de ma relation renaissante avec Ron, je devrais lui dire pourquoi je l'avais quitté. Et ce n'était pas une tâche que j'attendais avec impatience.

* * *

Comme tout ne peut pas être toujours rose, la prochaine fois, tout va s'effondrer à cause de... je vous laisse deviner ! Reviews please ! 


	16. Et tout s'effondra

Et voici le moment que tout le monde redoutait. Et, ça va vraiment être horrible !

* * *

_Et tout s'effondra_

Après mon rendez-vous avec Ginny, je passai tout l'après-midi à essayer de trouver une façon d'aborder avec Ron la raison pour laquelle je l'avais quitté quatre ans auparavant. Et je ne pouvais absolument pas pensé à une manière délicate d'amener ce sujet épineux sur le tapis. Je proposai des choses comme : "Ron, je t'aime. A propos, je t'ai quitté parce que je suis stupide." Je n'aimais pas la façon dont cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête, donc je pensai à une autre, celle-là à dire pendant le dîner : "Ron, j'ai déjeuné avec Ginny aujourd'hui et j'ai réalisé que je n'aurais jamais dû te quitter. J'ai été bête. S'il te plaît, passe-moi les petits pois." C'est comme ça que je passais mon après-midi.

J'estimais que c'était un petit prix à payer, si on considérait que j'avais _vraiment _été une imbécile et que je n'aurais jamais dü partir. Ron et moi n'en avions jamais parlé, ce qui faisait que je ne savais pas ce qu'il ressentait à propos de cet 'incident'. Est-ce que je l'avais blessé ? Est-ce qu'il m'avait détesté d'avoir fait ça ? Probablement. Je n'en savais rien. Et, c'était _ça _qui me minait.

Oh, j'avais posé des questions à Ginny et Harry sur l'état de Ron quand j'étais à Vienne, mais je n'obtenais rien de plus que le laconique "Il va bien" avant qu'ils ne changent de sujet. Quand j'y repensais, le plus que Harry m'ait dit à propos de Ron ces quatre dernières années, c'était quand il m'avait parlé de la salope. Harry ne m'avait jamais rien dit sur la vie privée de Ron et, à y bien regarder, c'était assez surprenant.

Et maintenant, Ron et moi en étions là, de nouveau ensemble sans aucun mot sur notre relation précédente. Ron agissait comme si nous ne nous étions jamais séparés et, je devais le confesser, moi aussi... du moins jusqu'à mon rendez-vous avec Ginny. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que j'avais loupé quelque chose, comme si j'avais un pressentiment. Ce n'était pas que je n'aimais pas Ron ; je l'aimais. Je l'aimais plus que la vie elle-même. Peut-être était-ce juste ce sentiment de culpabilité écrasant que je ressentais. Non, ce n'était pas ça. C'était quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Et ça me pourrissait la vie. Méchamment.

Cinq jours entiers avaient passé depuis mon déjeuner avec Ginny et je n'avais pas encore parlé à Ron de mes appréhensions. 'Où est passé mon courage de Griffondor ?' pensais-je. J'étais une poltronne ; la seule raison pour laquelle j'évitais le sujet était que je ne voulais pas entamer une dispute. Ca, et le fait que je me faisais de plus en plus à l'idée que Ron ne me le demanderait jamais. L'ignorance évite la souffrance.

Le vendredi tôt dans la soirée, Ginny nous téléphona pour nous demander si nous voulions essayer une boîte de nuit moldue. Je songeai que ce pourrait être drôle : je n'avais pas été en boîte depuis un bon bout de temps. Cependant, Ron hésitait et il me fallut user de beaucoup de persuasion avant qu'il ne se laisse fléchir. Je dus même promettre de l'accompagner au prochain match des Canons de Chudley.

Nous transplanâmes chez Harry et Ginny, vu qu'ils habitaient dans le Londres moldu, nous partîmes tous les quatre pour la boîte décidée par Ginny. La boîte était caractéristique, sombre, bondé et bruyant. Les murs tremblaient à cause des vibrations des basses de la musique. Jetant un coup d'oeil à Ron, je remarquai son petit sourire ; c'était exactement la façon dont il aimait la musique : forte.

Nous traversâmes la piste de dance, en évitant la foule gesticulante, et nous essayâmes de trouver une table. Harry nous montra un petit endroit vacant et nous y conduisit avant qu'on nous le prenne. Une fois installés et nos verres commandés (je refusai tout bruvage alcoolisé, vu ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois !), Harry et Ginny commencèrent à s'embrasser dans le coin sombre.

"Beurk. Je ne peux pas regarder ça ! Tu veux danser ?" me demanda Ron.

J'acquiesçai, et il prit ma main, m'emmenant sur la piste. Par chance, un slow débuta et je pus me lover contre lui. Ron était plus grand que moi, donc je devais tendre mes bras pour les enrouler autour de sa nuque. Je posai ma tête contre son torse, alors qu'il glissait ses bras autour de ma taille. Tout le temps de la danse, je pouvais sentir ses mains masser le creux de mes reins, envoyant des frissons de plaisir dans tout mon corps. S'il ne faisait pas attention, je devrais trouver mon _propre _coin sombre et me le faire sur le champ dans la boîte.

Nous dansâmes ensemble pendant longtemps, que ce soit une chanson lente ou rapide (bien que je préfèrais les lentes) et, après environ une heure, Ginny nous interrompit. "J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Tu viens, Hermione ?"

"C'est quoi cette manie pour les filles d'aller aux WC en groupes ?" demanda Ron. Il semblait assez contrarié par l'interruption de Ginny.

"C'est pour nous refaire une beauté avant de retourner vers nos hommes", le taquina Ginny alors qu'elle me traînait derrière elle.

Nous aperçûmes les toilettes, qui étaient, bien sûr, situées de l'autre côté de la boîte. Je dus encore jouer des coudes pour me frayer un chemin parmi les corps enchevêtrés. Une fois les WC atteints, nous dûmes attendre en file indienne quelques minutes avant que plusieurs cabines se vident.

"Tu as parlé à Ron ?" demanda Ginny de son côté des toilettes.

"A propos de quoi ? Du week-end ou de ma promesse du déjeuner ?" lui répondis-je.

"Les deux en fait."

"Pas de problème pour le week-end ; Ron l'attend avec impatience. Pour tout dire, je pense qu'il est surtout impatient de me voir en maillot de bain." 'Pourtant je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il me voit nue tout le temps', ajoutai-je silencieusement.

Ginny ricana. "Et à propos de l'autre chose ?"

Je sortis de la cabine et j'allais vers le lavabo pour me laver les mains. "Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment parler de ça maintenant ?" demandai-je.

"Je vais prendre ça pour un non".

Je m'appuyai contre le mur en soupirant, pour attendre Ginny. "Je ne sais pas Ginny. J'ai essayé de lui en parler mais..." Je tus brusquement en entendant une voix familière juste de l'autre côté de la porte des toilettes. Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas ici. Pas ce soir. Ce n'était pas possible !

"Dépêche-toi Kathy." Oh, mais c'était possible ; je reconnaîtrais cette voix n'importe où. Lydia. La pétasse était de retour.

"Hermione, est-ce que ça va ?" me demanda Ginny, inquiétée par mon silence, mon silence choqué pour dire la vérité.

Soudain, j'eus l'impression d'être jetée dans un film moldu ; il me semblait que le temps s'était ralenti alors que la porte des toilettes et celle de la cabine de Ginny s'ouvraient en même temps. Ne voulant pas être vue par la garce, je repoussai Ginny dans ses toilettes et je verrouillai la porte avant que Lydia n'aie une chance de me voir.

"Qu..." commença Ginny mais je la fis taire en mettant ma main sur sa bouche. Ses yeux m'interrogèrent.

"La salope de Ron", murmurai-je. Ginny écarquilla les yeux.

Pendant notre conversation au restaurant lundi dernier, j'avais appris que Ginny n'avait jamais rencontré Lydia mais qu'elle avait entendu _beaucoup_ de choses sur elle par Harry. Cette histoire n'avait pas plu à Ginny. J'enlevai ma main de sa bouche et nous nous appuyâmes toutes les deux contre le mur de la cabine pour les espionner par la fente de la porte.

Lydia était devant le lavabo à retoucher son maquillage, pendant que son amie occupait les toilettes que j'avais quitté quelques minutes avant. Sa copine finit et alors qu'elle se lavait les mains et se remaquillait, les deux femmes bavardaient. Ginny et moi étions d'accord pour nous taire, une qualité définitivement exigée pour l'espionnage.

"Tu as remarqué ce mec avec lequel tu étais amie ? Tu sais le rouquin ? Je l'ai vu ce soir. Il est mortellement sexy ! Je sortirais bien avec.mais j'ai déjà Frank. Peut-être que tu devrais sortir avec !" dit sa copine.

"C'est déjà fait. Enfin, si on peut dire ça", répondit Lydia. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par 'si on peut dire ça' ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

"Et bien, j'ai vécu dans son immeuble pendant un temps, après avoir déménagé de chez Josh. Et, tu sais combien cette période a été pénible pour moi ? Ron m'a donné un coup de main."

'Quel est le rapport avec tout le reste ?' m'interrogeai-je.

"Donc un jour", continua Lydia, "il m'a demandé de l'aider à propos de quelque chose, un plan pour faire revenir son ancienne petite amie."

Attendez, est-ce que j'ai compris correctement ? Plan ? Ginny et moi nous regardâmes et mes peurs furent confirmées. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux les mêmes questions, qui voulaient désespérément des réponses ; pourtant, j'avais le terrible pressentiment que je connaissais déjà ces réponses.

"Il voulait que je fasse semblant d'être sa copine pour qu'elle soit jalouse et qu'elle lui revienne."

""C'est affreux !" s'exclama l'amie. J'étais tout à fait d'accord.

"Je sais", répliqua Lydia en grimaçant légèrement. "Je n'aimais pas cette idée, mais je sentais que je lui devais bien ça après toute l'aide qu'il m'avait apporté. La partie la plus pénible a été quand j'ai rencontré son ex. Ron a persuadé un de ses amis, un mec mignon avec des lunettes, de l'amener jusqu'à son appartement."

A cette phrase, les yeux de Ginny s'assombrirent. "Je vais tuer Ron et Harry", chuchota-t-elle.

Lydia continua son histoire ; elle n'avait pas entendu Ginny. "J'ai dû agir comme une vraie salope avec elle ; je l'ai insultée et plus. Une honte ; en fait je l'aime bien. Elle est intelligente et tout ça."

"Elle ne doit pas être si intelligente si elle n'a pas capté le petit plan de son mec", dit son amie.

"Allez Kathy. Tu sais que l'intelligence n'a rien à voir avec l'amour."

"Quoiqu'il en soit, je me sens mal pour la pauvre fille. Imagine, être manipulée comme ça !"

"Ouais. Ecoute, si on partait ? Je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer Ron et sa petite amie."

Une fois que Lydia et son amie furent parties des toilettes, je quittai lentement la cabine. "Hermione ?" demanda Ginny timidement. Je ne répondis pas. Je ne pouvais pas. J'étais paralysée. A cet instant, j'avais l'impression que tout dans ma vie s'écroulait autour de moi. Comment avait-il pu me manipuler comme ça ? Comment avait-il pu me faire ça à moi ? Il disait qu'il m'aimait. J'avais vraiment été stupide !

Sans un mot, je marchai vers la porte et j'entendis Ginny jurer doucement avant d'entendre un faible bruit, alors qu'elle disparaissait. Si je m'en étais soucié, j'aurais été très en colère contre elle pour avoir brisé les règles de transplanage mais, vu la situation, je me frayai un chemin dans la foule et je me dirigeai vers le vestiaire pour chercher ma veste. Je refusai de retourner à la table. Je refusai de faire face à Ron. La file semblait ne pas avancer parce que chaque fois que je regardais ma montre, une seule minute avait passé.

J'étais la prochaine de la file quand je remarquai une chevelure rousse traverser la foule. Ginny devait avoir transplaner jusqu'à notre coin et elle devait leur avoir dit ce que nous avions entendu dans les toilettes. Il se rapprochait. Mon dieu, je voulais juste qu'ils se dépêchent au vestiaire pour que je puisse m'en aller. Ma veste me fut enfin rendue et je partai à toute hâte, alors que j'entendais Ron appeler mon nom. Je ne regardai pas en arrière.

Je quittai la boîte en marchant rapidement vers la ruelle au coin du pâté de maisons ; je pourrais transplaner en sécurité sans que les Moldus me voient. Alors que je tournai dans la ruelle, une main m'attrapa le bras et me retourna. C'était Ron. "Chérie, je peux t'expliquer", dit-il. Il semblait désespéré.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à expliquer, Ron ? Tu as joué avec moi comme si j'étais un pion sur un échiquier. 'Rendons Hermione jalouse et voyons à quelle vitesse elle revient en courant' ? C'était ça ?" Les larmes menaçaient de tomber mais je les retenais. Avec énormément de difficulté.

"Non. Ce n'est _pas _ce que ça semble être. Donne-moi du temps pour t'expliquer", supplia-t-il. Je ne pensais pas avoir déjà vu Ron aussi dévasté. Tant pis pour lui.

"Non." Je me libérai de son étreinte.

"S'il te plaît Hermione. Ne me laisse pas encore."

Ce furent les derniers mots que j'entendis avant de disparaître.

* * *

Je ne vous avais pas menti : c'est vraiment affreux. La prochaine fois, la déprime d'Hermione. Reviews please ! 


	17. Le Chaudron Baveur

Petit chapitre de transition avant la confrontation avec Ron : Hermione déprime.

Au fait, J-7 avant la sortie d'X-MEN 3 avec mon beau Hugh !

Et aufait, merci pour m'avoir fait dépasser le cap des 500 reviews : je jubile !

* * *

_Le Chaudron Baveur_

Après cette soirée désastreuse, j'apparus directement au Chaudron Baveur, évitant l'appartement de Ron de peur de le rencontrer.là-bas. A la seconde où Hannah, la femme de Neville, me vit, elle sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, et elle me conduisit à une chambre. Elle était grande et joliment décorée, avec un petit côté rustique.

"Oh Hannah, c'est beau, mais je ne peux vraiment pas me le permettre. Peut-être quelque chose de plus petit ?" demandai-je.

Hannah fit un signe de rejet de la main. "Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Nous en parlerons demain. Maintenant repose-toi."

J'obéis, car les évènements de la nuit semblaient m'avoir totalement épuisé ; la fatigue était presque insupportable. Pourtant, une fois couchée dans le grand lit, le sommeil me fuit, alors que je me repassais dans la tête la façon dont j'avais quitté Ron.

"S'il te plaît, Hermione. Ne me laisse pas encore."

La voix de Ron faisait écho dans ma tête, encore et encore. Alors que j'étais allongée là, je me sentais de plus en plus blessée et coupable, je voulais juste crier. Comment avais-je pu ne pas voir le petit jeu de Ron ? Comment était-ce possible de se laisser duper à ce point ? J'étais censée être la sorcière la plus intelligente que le monde magique ait connu depuis un siècle. Une voix jaillit brusquement. 'L'intelligence n'a rien à voir avec l'amour'. Qui aurait pu croire que la salope (je devrais sûrement arrêté de l'appeler comme ça, mais que voulez-vous, les habitudes ont la vie dure !) recélait autant de sagesse ?

Le samedi soir arriva assez rapidement et je me levai à contrecoeur, bien que je n'avais en réalité dormi que quelques heures. Je devais lire le Daily Prophet pour trouver un nouvel appartement, parce que je ne pouvais évidemment pas retourner chez Ron. Je me sentais trop bête d'avoir abandonné mon appartement si facilement pour Ron. D'accord, c'était un petit appartement délabré, mais au moins j'avais un toit au-dessus de la tête. Je ne pouvais pas rester au Chaudron Baveur toute ma vie.

Assise à une des tables, je savourais un petit déjeuner à la française, servi par Hannah, en lisant attentivement les petites annonces. Bientôt, Hannah me rejoignit et je savais que je devais la mettre au courant de la situation. Les Poufsouffles sont si curieux. Elle fut horrifiée par mon histoire et, quand Ginny apparut avec quelques-uns de mes vêtements, Hannah lui fit part de ce qu'elle pensait de son frère. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter, cependant, car les Poufsouffles n'étaient jamais vulgaires. En fait, voir Hannah essayant de se maîtriser amusa énormément Ginny.

Nous nous asseyâmes pour discuter un peu, disant que les hommes étaient stupides et... en fait, juste stupides. Ginny fut fière de nous annoncer que son mari (que je ne nommerai pas étant donné que j'étais toujours en colère contre lui) avait dormi sur le canapé et qu'il continuerait jusqu'à ce que je décrète qu'il avait retenu la leçon. Je remerciai Ginny pour cette attention, mais je savais que le garçon qui avait survécu ne dormirait pas bien longtemps sur le canapé, car Ginny et son mari ne pourraient pas rester sans câlins pendant une longue période. Pire que des lapins ces deux-là.

A ce moment, Neville descendit et demanda à parler à Hannah en privé. Il la prit à part et ils commencèrent à murmurer, mais pas assez bas ; Ginny et moi pouvions entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

"Hannah", commença Neville. "Je sais qu'Hermione est une amie, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de lui faire payer moins cher." Apparemment, Neville venait juste de découvrir qu'Hannah n'avait installé dans cette belle chambre.

"Neville, tu ne comprends pas tout ce que Ron lui a fait. Elle est dévastée et n'a aucun endroit où aller."

"Ma chérie, je compatis franchement, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire de réductions pour cette chambre. C'est la plus belle que nous ayons ; si nous lui accordons une remise, nous devrons faire la même chose pour tout le monde. Tu sais que nous sommes un peu juste à cette période de l'année."

"Neville ! Hermione garde la chambre, un point c'est tout !"

Laissant échapper un soupir, Neville abandonna : "Oui, chérie". Ginny et moi nous regardâmes, embarrassés. Apparemment, le caractère récemment acquis de Neville ne s'étendait pas à sa femme.

Hannah rejoignit notre groupe, mais on pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air. Finalement, Ginny parla. "Est-ce que vous pensez aller au Bal de la Victoire samedi prochain ?"

Le Bal de la Victoire ? Merde, j'avais tout à fait oublié cette chose ! Tous les employés du ministère y étaient attendus pour célébrer la réélection de Dumbledore en tant que Ministre de la magie. Ce qui voulait dire que Ron serait là. Je ne pouvais plus reculer dans la mesure où j'avais déjà laissé entendre au Ministre que j'y assisterais. Merde, merde, merde. "Je pense que j'irais", répondis-je. Ginny me sourit d'un air compatissant, sachant que ce ne serait pas la nuit la plus facile de ma vie. Et bien, je devrais juste affronter la tempête.

Le reste de la semaine fila beaucoup trop vite à mon goût, car chaque jour qui passait me rapprochait du Bal de la Victoire. Habituellement, j'adorais attendre ses évènements ; je vais devoir mettre une belle robe, à la place de mes robes ternes habituelles.

Avec un profond sentiment d'appréhension, je sortis mes robes. Deux heures durant, je ne fis que regarder mes vêtements, qui étaient étalés sur mon lit temporaire au Chaudron Baveur (je n'avais toujours pas trouvé d'appartement !). J'étais aux prises avec un dilemme interne : devais-je aller au bal et risquer de rencontrer Ron, ou devais-je rester ici et devenir un ermite. Enfin, et avec juste trente minutes à disposition, je pris ma décision ; j'affronterais Ron.

Je me glissai dans ma robe, et je murmurai rapidement quelques sortilèges de beauté efficaces. En quelques minutes, j'étais prête. J'étais vêtue d'une légère robe bleue et j'avais attaché mes cheveux indisciplinés en chignon élégant.

"Tu es tout simplement adorable, ma chère", me dit le miroir.

Affichant un sourire forcé, je remerciai le miroir. Regardant autour de moi, je réalisai qu'il ne me restait plus rien à faire. Avant de perdre tout mon courage de Griffondor, je transplanai dans la salle de bal du ministère.

Il était temps d'affronter la musique, enfin façon de parler.

* * *

La prochaine fois, de vieilles connaissances reviennent : Parvati et Lavande, Dean et Seamus... et un invité surprise fera son apparition. 


	18. De mal en pis

H-4 avant que je ne meurs de bonheur devant mon beau Wolverine !

Amour, tristesse, regrets, action : tout est dans ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

_De mal en pis_

Moins de quelques secondes après, j'apparus dans le hall de la grande salle de bal du Ministère, où toutes les fonctions de l'Etat magique étaient représentées. Le couloir était rempli de sorciers et de sorcières bien habillés ; tout le monde avait revêtu ses plus beaux vêtements pour l'occasion. Je fis une pause avant d'entrer dans la vaste salle et j'épiai la foule. Bien que je ne veuille pas l'admettre, je cherchai Ron. Une fois convaincue qu'il n'était pas à la réception, je franchis les grandes portes en chêne.

La scène me rappela beaucoup la grande salle de Poudlard ; le plafond était enchanté pour étinceler comme un ciel étoilé, et de beaux lustres en cristal flottaient au-dessus de nos têtes, créant un arc-en-ciel, alors que les flammes des bougies se reflétaient dans les perles de verre. De petites fées voltigeaient ici et là, comme de minuscules étoiles filantes, et répandaient sur les invités de la poussière scintillante, tandis que des fées flamboyantes planaient, en allumant les chandelles autour de la salle. C'était, à défaut d'autre mot, magique.

Alors que je franchissais le seuil, un portier m'informa de mon numéro de table. Je le remerciai et décidai de me diriger vers ma place. L'immense piste de danse était vide et un grand nombre de tables étaient réparties de chaque côté. Remarquant les numéros, je fus sûre que ma table était du côté droit de la piste, et je me frayai un chemin à travers la foule pour pouvoir m'asseoir.

J'avais seulement fait quelques mètres que mon coeur s'arrêta et que mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge. _Il _était là. Et, il était le plus bel homme que j'avais jamais vu de toute ma vie. J'étais partie pour Vienne avant que Ron n'ait achevé sa formation d'officier dans l'armée magique, et je ne l'avais jamais vu en uniforme militaire. Ron était très impressionnant avec ses médailles et ses décorations brillant d'un éclat aveuglant et sa robe qui flottait derrière lui quand il marchait. Il était magnifique.

Dès que j'aperçus Ron discuter avec Harry et Ginny, quand ils traversèrent la salle, je fus clouée sur place, trop captivée par cette vision. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était le regarder fixement. Peut-être sentit-il mon regard sur lui, je ne sais pas, car il se retourna, interrompant sa conversation, et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

Harry dit quelque chose à Ron, mais il ne répondit pas car nous étions trop occupés à nous regarder dans les yeux. Comme il remarquait qu'il avait perdu toute l'attention de Ron, Harry suivit son regard, et, du coin de l'oeil, je vis l'intérêt d'Harry osciller entre Ron et moi. Cependant, le regard de Ron et le mien ne vacillaient pas. Normalement, j'étais transportée par ce que je voyais dans les yeux bleus habituellement brillants de Ron. Mais, à ce moment, ils semblaient tristes et abattus. Et, mon coeur se serra.

Nous restâmes là pendant ce qui me parut une éternité, nous tenant à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, avant qu'on nous annonce que le dîner serait servi dans un court instant. La voix retentit parmi la foule et nous arracha à notre transe. Je fus la première à détourner le regard, mais alors que je me dirigeais vers ma place, je jetai un dernier coup d'oeil à Ron. Il prit une coupe de champagne sur un des plateaux flottants, et la vida d'un seul coup. Nos yeux se croisèrent encore brièvement, mais il se détourna et fila tout droit vers sa table, qui était heureusement située de l'autre côté de la piste

Le dîner menaçait de s'éterniser ; j'avais décidé de manger et puis de m'en aller à peu près quinze minutes après la début des danses. Je ne voulais pas paraître trop pressée de partir d'ici. Mais je l'étais. La rencontre avec Ron m'avait perturbée même si nous ne nous étions pas parlés. Pas vraiment. Ses yeux en disaient long et j'étais presque sûre que les miens aussi.

Je regardai mes compagnons de table pour la soirée, et je grognai intérieurement. Parvati et Seamus étaient assis à ma gauche, tandis que Lavande et Dean étaient à ma droite. Non pas que je n'appréciais pas la compagnie de Seamus et Dean ; pourtant j'aurais pu me passer de celle de leurs femmes. Ca ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'elles ne commencent à faire les commères. Ou à parler de divination (elles travaillaient dans la division de voyance du département des mystères).

"Nous avons appris ce qui s'est passé entre Ron et toi", dit Parvati. Merde Des ragots.

"Comment est-ce que vous êtes au courant ?" demandai-je, bien que je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir connaître la réponse.

"Tout le monde le sait", commença-t-elle, légèrement ennuyée. "Les nouvelles voyagent vite, tu sais."

'Et bien, merci pour cette information croustillante, Mademoiselle Patil. Que c'est gentil de ta part ! Je voulais justement m'apitoyer sur mon sort ici même', pensai-je en mon for intérieur en me retenant de le dire tout haut. A la place, je dis, "Donc tu dois savoir que je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler."

"Oh, nous comprenons", répondit Lavande. "C'est trop triste. Honnêtement, Hermione. Tu es une personne d'une telle force. Je serais morte de honte si un homme m'avait fait ça."

C'était ce que Lavande et Parvati entendaient par ne pas en parler ? Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer, et Dean et Seamus me lancèrent un regard rassurant, montrant qu'ils compatissaient à ma situation. Quand je compris que Parvati et Lavande n'abandonneraient pas, je me résignai à faire la sourde oreille, acquiesçant et répondant aux questions par monosyllabes.

A la longue, le repas et la conversation se terminèrent ; c'était l'heure de danser, ce qui voulait dire que je partirais bientôt, laissant derrière moi cette affreuse soirée. Les sorcières et sorciers se réunirent autour de la piste alors que Molly et Arthur ouvraient le bal avec une valse. Aussitôt, le sol fut envahi par les couples. Je commençai involontairement à chercher Ron.

"Il est là-bas au bar", dit une voix familière d'un ton traînant. Je reconnaîtrais cette voix n'importe où.

"Je ne vois pas à qui tu fais allusion, Malefoy", répliquai-je sans me retourner.

"Tu n'es qu'une vilaine menteuse, Granger. Je sais que tu cherches Weasley. En fait, tout le monde le sait."

Je ricanai. "Oui, on m'a récemment mise au courant. Il semble que rien ne puisse être gardé secret dans notre milieu." Finalement, je me retournai pour regarder Malefoy. Bien qu'il soit quelques centimètres plus grand que dans mes souvenirs, il était toujours aussi beau. Il avait toujours cet affreux sourire arrogant, mais il n'en était pas moins beau. Qui aurait pu penser qu'il trahirait son père et qu'il se joindrait à nous pour combattre Tu Sais Qui ? En fait, Malefoy était maintenant un des meilleurs Aurors que le Ministère ait jamais eu. "Alors, comment vas-tu Malefoy ?"

"Sacrément mieux que toi apparemment."

"Tu sais vraiment remonter le moral à une fille", répondis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Ce fut son tour de ricaner. "Est-ce que tu voudrais danser, Granger ? demanda-t-il en me présentant son bras à la mamière d'un gentleman.

"Tu plaisantes ?"

"Rarement quand il s'agit de danser", répliqua-t-il. Il dut sentir ma réticence parce qu'il ajouta, " Bon dieu, Granger. C'est une danse, pas une demande en mariage !" Je hochai la tête encore hésitante, puis je pris son bras pour qu'il me conduise sur la piste. Il avait raison ; ce n'était qu'une danse. J'espérais juste que Ron ne le verrait pas, car j'étais sûre que ça lui déplairait.

Nous parvînmes au milieu de la piste, et Malefoy plaça sa main droite sur ma taille tandis que sa main gauche empoignait mes doigts.Une fois que ma main libre fut posée.sur son épaule, Malefoy commença à me faire tourner autour de la piste. C'était un excellent danseur. Nous restâmes silencieux quelques minutes avant qu'il ne prenne la parole. "Toi et Weasley, vous êtes sacrément stupides. Tu le réalises ?"

"Hey ! Je n'ai pas accepté cette danse pour que tu m'insultes !"

"C'est la vérité, Granger. Vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre, mais vous vous entêtez à vous repousser. C'est vraiment triste quand tu y penses. La plupart des gens tuerait pour avoir le genre d'amour que toi et la belette vous avez. Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous les deux ? Vous foutez tout par terre putain !"

"Et depuis quand es-tu devenu un tel expert sur le sujet ?" lui demandai-je, ma colère augmentant. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter son invitation.

Avant qu'il ne réponde, je vis ses yeux s'adoucir, alors qu'un expression lointaine traversait son visage. "Depuis que j'ai déjà fait la même erreur." Puis, son regard sembla se focaliser sur un point derrière moi. Je tordis le cou pour voir ce qu'il regardait, et je pris soudain conscience d'une chose. Malefoy regardait Ginny et Harry danser collés l'un à l'autre, pendant qu'Harry caressait les cheveux de sa femme et embrassait doucement sa nuque. "Dis-moi Hermione. Est-elle heureuse ?"

Malefoy détourna ses yeux de Ginny et me regarda avec espoir. "Oui Drago. Elle est très heureuse."

Il hocha la tête d'un air sombre. "Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi", murmura-t-il. Soudain, il lâcha ma main et posa les siennes sur ma nuque. Il baissa la tête vers la mienne, ce qui me fit écarquiller les yeux. J'étais certaine qu'il allait m'embrasser, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres dépassent mon visage et s'arrêtent à côté de mon oreille. "Il arrive."

"Qui arrive ?" demandai-je. J'eus rapidement une réponse.

"Enlève tes sales pattes de Serpentard !" hurla Ron en me séparant violemment de Malefoy.

"Retouche-moi Weasley, et tu le regretteras", avertit Malefoy. Bien qu'il soit de notre côté maintenant, Ron n'aimait pas plus Malefoy.

"Et, si tu oses seulement encore la regarder, je te tuerai." Ron poussa Malefoy quand il dit cette dernière phrase, et donc Malefoy lui sauta dessus. Quelques secondes après, Malefoy et Ron s'envoyaient des coups de poing au milieu de la piste de danse, et un attroupement ommença à se former.

"Arrêtez !" criai-je, tandis qu'Harry séparait Ron de Malefoy. Ginny releva Malefoy et le retint loin de Ron. Harry avait un peu plus de mal pourtant ; Ron continuait à se débattre. "Ron ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter !" Je m'approchai de lui : je pouvais sentir le whisky Pure-feu qui émanait de lui.

Ron se calma légèrement. "Hermione, tu ne peux pas espérer que je ne fasse rien quand ce bâtard te tripote."

Je laissai échapper un soupir. "Il ne me tripotait pas ; nous étions en train de danser. C'est tout. Danser."

Il ricana, indiquant qu'il ne me croyait pas.

"Tu devrais l'écouter Weasley. Apparemment, c'est elle le cerveau de votre couple", le taquina Malefoy. Harry, Ginny et moi lui lançâmes un regard noir. Il ne cherchait vraiment pas à arranger les choses.

"Ron, peut-être que tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Harry ?" demandai-je.

Il acquiesça. "Je vais faire en sorte qu'il rentre chez lui sain et sauf."

"Merci. Je pense que je devrais y aller", dis-je, espérant désamorcer la situation en partant. Je me retournai mais je fus coupée dans mon élan quand j'entendis Ron.

"Bien. Va-t'en alors. Barre-toi ! Tu n'es bonne qu'à ça de toute façon !" hurla Ron.

Tout le monde eut le souffle coupé à ces mots. "Ron !" entendis-je Molly s'exclamer avec surprise. Lentement, je me dirigeai vers l'endroit où se tenaient Ron et Harry, et sans un mot, je le giflai durement. Sa tête bascula sous la force du coup.

"Ne me parle plus jamais de cette façon !"

La salle était étrangement silencieuse et avant que Ron n'ait une autre chance de parler, je sortis comme un ouragan.

* * *

Désolée de finir ce chapitre comme ça. Vous ne pensiez quand même pas qu'ils se remettraient ensemble dans ce chapitre ? Ce n'est pas si facile ! Reviews please ! 


	19. Dis moi ce que tu penses vraiment

Hermione va enfin ouvrir les yeux grâce à Neville.

* * *

_Dis-moi ce que tu penses vraiment !_

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui venait juste de se passer au bal. Seigneur ! Je parierais bien tous mes gallions que le spectacle ferait la première page de la Gazette des Sorciers ! Quelle honte ! Une fois sortie des limites de la piste de danse, je transplanai rapidement jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, en m'apitoyant sur mon sort.

J'entrai dans l'auberge accueillante, toujours vêtue de ma robe de bal, et je pris un siège au bar. J'essayai d'ignorer les regards des habitués ; il semblait que je sois bien trop habillée pour m'asseoir dans la taverne du coin. Je ricanai à cette pensée.

Baissant les épaules en signe de défaite, je soupirai. C'était le genre de soupir que je réservais seulement aux cas de gêne intense et de désespoir. Soudain, un verre fut placé devant moi. Je levai les yeux et vis le visage crispé de Neville.

"C'est du jus de citrouille. Après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, je ne te servirai plus aucune bièraubeurre", m'informa-t-il.

"Merci."

Je remarquai que Neville paraissait quelque peu nerveux. Enfin, après ce qui parut une éternité, Neville parla. "J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé au bal", dit-il, platement.

Ca me surprit au plus haut point : je venais à peine de quitter le bal. "Comment ?" demandai-je.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais stupide. "Les nouvelles vont vite", répondit Neville.

"Oh, allez ! Les nouvelles ne vont pas vite à ce point !" m'exclamai-je. Je refusais de croire que les ragots voyageaient plus vite que les informations graves. Du moins pas à la vitesse suggérée par Neville.

"Tiens. Regarde par toi-même."

Neville posa un journal devant moi. C'était la dernière édition de la Gazette des Sorciers et le gros titre disait : "La fureur d'une sorcière !" Et, une photo peu flatteuse de moi giflant Ron l'accompagnait. Je tressaillis en me voyant frapper Ron en plein sur la joue, encore et encore. Merde. Ca semblait lui faire mal. Et bien, au moins je savais que j'aurais gagné mes gallions si j'avais parié.

Je restai assise là une bonne quinzaine de minutes, complètement hyptonisée par la photo de première page ; c'était vraiment pire que ce que j'avais prévu. Aïe ! Je laissai ma tête tomber sur le comptoir, ne m'occupant pas de la grosse marque rouge laissée sur mon front.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" me demanda Neville. Il semblait être en colère contre moi.

"Tu sais ce qui ne va pas. Ma vie amoureuse est non seulement un énorme désastre, mais elle fait aussi la première page des journaux !" dis-je, ma voix devenant légèrement perçante. "Pourquoi est-ce que Ron ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'immiscer dans ma vie ? Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agit toujours comme un gros con ?" Exaspérée, je couvris mon visage avec mes mains, dans un geste désespéré.

"Ca suffit !" entendis-je Neville hurler. Je fus tellement prise au dépourvu par sa soudaine explosion, que je levai ma tête trop vite. J'entendis mon cou craquer. "Ca suffit !" répéta-t-il. "Je ne te laisserai plus mettre tout ça sur le dos de Ron !"

"Quoi ?" Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Neville me criait dessus !

"Je le pense Hermione ! Tu as passé ton temps à te morfondre toute la semaine, tu déprimais les habitués en les abrutissant avec tes histoires de coeur brisé. Mais est-ce que tu as envisagé que tu avais un rôle dans ce fiasco ! Alors ?"

"Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que c'est _ma_ faute ?" demandai-je d'un ton incrédule. Il ne pouvait pas suggérer ça, n'est-ce pas ?

"Absolument, c'est _ta_ putain de faute !" J'en eus le souffle coupé. "Si tu n'avais pas quitté Ron il y a quatre ans, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, et tu ne serais pas là, à faire fuir les clients avec ta tête qui fait pitié ! Remets-toi, Hermione ! Tu n'es pas blanche comme neige là-dedans. Je ne dis pas que Ron n'a pas fait de conneries, mais pour l'essentiel, c'est toi la responsable. J'en ai tellement marre que ce soient les mecs qui prennent tout quand quelque chose va de travers dans une relation. Les femmes aussi ont leurs torts parfois."

Neville n'avait même pas repris sa respiration pendant sa petite tirade ; son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge à chaque seconde. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le fixer avec de grands yeux. Où était passé le timide, calme Neville ? Celui que j'aimais bien ? Je n'aimais pas trop le Neville coléreux et hurlant. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il me passait un savon. Rien du tout. Vraiment.

"Neville Frank Londubat !" cria une voix. Neville et moi nous retournâmes tous deux vers la propriétaire de la voix, et je vis Neville avoir un nouvement de recul. C'était Hannah.

"Chérie... Je... je... peux t'expliquer", commença Neville en bafouillant. Aucun de nous n'avait remarqué qu'Hannah était là pendant toute la tirade de Neville.

"Jamais depuis que je te connais, je ne t'avais entendu parler avec tant de force !" Hannah s'avança vers son mari, et pendant une seconde, je pensai que j'allais assisté à une autre baffe. "C'est si excitant !" poursuivit-elle, en mordillant sa lèvre de façon suggestive.

"Quoi ?" nous exclamâmes Neville et moi à l'unisson. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

"En fait", continua Hannah en caressant le bras de Neville. "Je voudrais te montrer à quel point je suis excitée", ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Le visage de Neville perdit instantanément ses couleurs. Plus clairement, tout son sang se précipita vers une autre partie de son anatomie. Pouah ! Vision dégoûtante !

Soudain, Neville reprit ses esprits. "Tout le monde dehors ! C'est l'heure de fermer !" beugla-t-il, en chassant les clients du bar. Une fois convaincu que la plupart des gens partait, il se tourna vers moi. "Tu peux fermer, d'accord ? Merci Hermione !" Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre, Neville avait déjà empoigné une Hannah gloussante et se ruait dans les escaliers, me laissant seule pour m'occuper des sales poivrots qui ne voudraient pas partir.

Alors que je fermais le bar, je pensai à toutes les choses que Neville venait de me dire. Etait-ce vraiment ma faute ? Après à peu près une heure, je décidai que Neville avait raison. Merde alors ! Je n'avais jamais pensé voir le jour où Neville Londubat aurait raison alors qu'Hermione Granger aurait tort. Autant pour les bouquins.

Maintenant, tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de m'excuser auprès de Ron.

* * *

Voilà ! Hermione s'est enfin rendue compte qu'elle avait agi comme une gamine. Vivement la réconciliation ! Reviews please. 


	20. Une raison stupide

Voici enfin l'explication de la conduite d'Hermione, avec en prime une belle déclaration de la part de Ron.

* * *

_Une raison stupide_

Je suis une femme en mission. Je m'assurai que tout était verrouillé et je mis des vêtements plus appropriés avant de transplaner du Chaudron Baveur jusqu'à l'appartement de Ron ; mais une fois là-bas, je le trouvai vide. C'était étrange vu qu'Harry m'avait affirmé qu'il ramènerait Ron chez lui. Je vérifiai ma montre : je savais que le bal devait tirer à sa fin, donc il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Ron ne soit pas chez lui. Quand j'avais quitté le bal, il n'était pas en état d'aller ailleurs. Alors, où diable était-il passé ?

Refoulant mon inquiétude, je transplanai chez Harry et Ginny à Pré-au-lard. Si Ron n'était pas dans son appartement, il était sûrement avec eux ; Harry n'aurait pas laissé Ron errer dans son état. Cognant à la porte fébrilement, j'essayai de jeter un coup d'oeil dans la petite maison, et finalement, je réussis à discerner une silhouette se traîner dans le salon de la maison.

Ginny ouvrit la porte et me fit entrer. "Hermione, est-ce que tout va bien ?"

"Ron est là ?" demandai-je, ne me donnant pas la peine de répondre à sa question.

"Non. Harry l'a renvoyé dans son appartement avec la poudre de cheminette. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" L'expression de Ginny passa de confuse à extrêmement attentive. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre d'appeler au milieu de la nuit pour demander où se trouve Ron.

"Il n'est pas dans son appartement. J'y suis allée pour parler et il n'était pas là. Il n'était pas là ! Où est-il ?" Ma voix devenait saccadée. Si Harry l'avait renvoyé chez lui et qu'il n'y était pas, c'est que quelque chose avait dû arriver.

"Gin ? Qui est là ?" demanda Harry d'une voix endormie en sortant de sa chambre et en se dirigeant dans le salon. "Hermione ?" Harry se réveilla immédiatement. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Elle ne trouve pas Ron. Il n'est pas chez lui", expliqua Ginny.

"Bon sang, Ron", murmura Harry en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés. Il retira ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux avant de me regarder. "Ecoute, pourquoi est-ce que toi et Ginny vous n'iriez pas chez lui ? Au cas où il rentrerait. Je pense savoir où il pourrait être", proposa Harry.

"Je viens avec toi", dis-je à Harry. "Je ne vais pas m'asseoir et attendre. Je dois le trouver." J'étais inflexible. J'étais désespérée.

Harry acquiesça. Puis, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Il se demandait sûrement pourquoi je cherchais Ron. Heureusement, il ne dit rien, mais je savais que les questions ne tarderaient pas à venir. Et bien, elles devront attendre que j'aie trouvé Ron.

"Je vais attendre chez lui", me rassura Ginny avant de transplaner.

"Nous devons apparaître dans la rue moldue juste à côté du Chaudron Baveur. Il y a un petit bar juste au coin où il aime aller de temps en temps", me renseigna Harry. Il alla s'habiller et nous transplanâmes.

La ruelle était sombre et délabrée, absolument parfaite pour apparaître loin des yeux moldus. Harry et moi parcourûmes deux blocs avant de trouver "Chez Rosie", le bar en question. Nous traversâmes la rue et jetâmes un coup d'oeil à travers la fenêtre, pour regarder les clients. Mon coeur fit un petit bond quand j'aperçus Ron assis au bar, avec ce qui ressemblait à une tasse de café. "Merci mon dieu, il va bien", murmurai-je, et Harry me caressa le dos de manière rassurante.

"Hermione ?" me demanda Harry. Le temps des questions était maintenant venu. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?"

"Disons juste que je suis revenue à la réalité."

"Harry sourit en hochant la tête. "Je suis désolé d'avoir aidé Ron avec ce plan."

"Je sais", chuchotai-je, et je souris à mon meilleur ami.

"Il n'avait pas l'intention de te blesser, tu sais. Il voulait seulement que tu reviennes." Harry s'arrêta. "Il t'aime."

"Ja sais", chuchotai-je de nouveau. "Et, je l'aime". Je combattais mes larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Après ce qui était arrivé au bal, je n'étais pas sûre que Ron voudrait m'écouter, voudrait que je revienne. Et, après l'avoir recherché, folle d'inquiétude, et puis le voir assis dans ce bar, sain et sauf, je réalisai que je voulais qu'il veuille que je revienne. J'avais _besoin _qu'il veuille que je revienne.

"Alors, va le voir et parle-lui."

J'acquiesçai. "Merci, Harry." Il me sourit et me serra dans ses bras avant de transplaner.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et j'entrai dans le petit bar. Il était pratiquement vide, à part Ron et quelques habitués, et le barman bien sûr. "Donnez-moi un autre café, s'il vous plaît, Joe", entendis-je Ron dire, alors que je m'approchais de lui. Il me tournai le dos et ne m'avait pas du tout remarquée, mais le barman si. Je plaçai mon index sur mes lèvres, pour qu'il garde le silence.

"Vous savez", commença Joe, "la plupart des gens noie leur chagrin dans le whisky, pas dans le café."

"J'ai assez bu pour cette nuit", répliqua Ron.

"C'est à propos d'une femme ?" demanda Joe.

"Pas d'une femme. _La _femme. La seule", répondit Ron. Joe ricana. Apparemment, il avait déjà entendu ça avant.

"La Seule ? Une telle personne n'existe pas." 'Et bien, au moins, le barman n'est pas blasé', pensai-je sarcastiquement.

"Si, elle existe. Mais j'ai été un véritable imbécile, et maintenant, elle est partie. Encore." Ron avala son café. "Vous savez, elle m'a déjà quitté une fois. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais elle l'a fait", commença-t-il.

"Et ça fait de vous le méchant garçon ? Il me semble plutôt que c'est elle, l'imbécile", dit Joe, et je lui lançai un regard noir.

"Plutôt une Miss Je-sais-tout." Cette fois, je fixai l'arrière de la tête de Ron. "Elle a un double doctorat, vous savez, et elle pense tout savoir. Elle est tellement intelligente, cette femme. C'est ce que j'aime chez elle."

"Elle est jolie ?" demanda le barman, en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Peut-être qu'il était de mon côté après tout.

"Elle est belle !" s'exclama Ron, et mon regard noir s'évanouït. "Elle a de longs cheveux broussailleux, qui semblent ne jamais pouvoir être domptés", commença-t-il, et inconsciemment, j'essayai de lisser mes cheveux. "J'adore faire glisser mes doigts dedans quand nous nous embrassons ou quand nous faisons l'amour." Je rougis. "Son sourire peut éclairer n'importe quelle pièce, et me donne des frissons. Elle est mon rayon de soleil. Et ses yeux ! Ils sont couleur chocolat. J'ai toujours eu un penchant pour le chocolat", rajouta Ron d'un ton songeur.

Les larmes remplissaient mes yeux. Ron pensait que j'étais belle ! Je ne m'étais jamais considérée comme particulièrement jolie, et en entendant Ron dire ses choses, je voulus juste le prendre dans mes bras et ne jamais le laisser partir. Ma rêverie fut vite interrompue.

"De toute façon, elle est partie. Elle est allée à Vienne pour finir ses études. Elle est partie pendant quatre ans, et puis, un jour, j'ai appris qu'elle revenait à Londres. Donc, j'ai imaginé ce plan pour qu'elle me revienne, pour la rendre jalouse", dit Ron à Joe.

"Ahh, et le plan s'est retourné contre vous", affirma Joe, et Ron acquiesça.

"Elle a rencontré 'l'autre femme' dans les toilettes d'une discothèque où nous étions. Elle a tout découvert. Mon dieu, elle était si en colère." Ron se passa la main dans les cheveux, les faisant rebiquer. "Ce n'était pas sensé finir comme ça, vous savez ? Elle n'était pas sensé tout découvrir ! Je veux dire, putain quelles étaient les chances pour qu'elles se rencontrent toutes les deux _cette _nuit-là et dans les _mêmes _toilettes ?"

"Une chance sur six cent cinquante-deux mille sept cents soixante-treize", informai-je Ron, qui pivota instantanément sur son tabouret. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc quand il me vit.

"Comment est-ce que vous savez ça ?" demanda Joe, impressionné.

Je haussai les épaules. "C'est mon travail." Il hocha la tête, et je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose à propos des femmes intelligentes, bizarres et studieuses. Secouant la tête, je tournai mon attention vers des choses plus importantes. "Salut Ron."

"Hermione ? Que ? Comment ? Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?"

"Harry", dis-je simplement, et je lui souris timidement.

"Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je pensais que tu me détestais", dit-il, et mon coeur se brisa.

"Je ne pourrais jamais te détester Ron", murmurai-je en lui prenant la main. "Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on parle."

Sa main libre se dirigea vers ma joue, et la caressa légèrement. Ca me manquait. Il me manquait. "Rentrons à la maison alors."

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous apparûmes dans l'appartement de Ron. Une fois à l'intérieur, je remarquai que Harry et Ginny étaient partis. Ils avaient dû retourner chez eux après le retour d'Harry, et je leur en étais reconnaissante. Ron et moi avions besoin de nous retrouver seuls un moment, du moins jusqu'à ce que nous ayons réglé les choses.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Enfin, nous parlâmes. "Je suis désolée." "J'ai été un imbécile", nous exclamâmes en même temps. Nous sourîmes tous les deux.

"Ecoute Hermione", commença Ron en me prenant la main pour me conduire au canapé. Nous nous assîmes, et je fus contente qu'il ne lâche pas ma main. "Je suis désolé à propos de Lydia et tout ça. Je n'aurais jamais dû abuser ta confiance, ou te manipuler de cette façon. C'est juste que..." Il semblait chercher les mots appropriés.

"Ron, je..." J'essayai de l'interrompre pour lui dire qu'il ne me devait pas d'explications, mais il me fit taire en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

"J'ai besoin de le dire ; j'ai besoin que tu saches pourquoi j'ai fait ça", dis-je. "Quand tu est partie", commença-t-il. Je pouvais dire que c'était difficile pour lui, et je me maudis pour lui avoir fait tant de mal. "Quand tu m'as quitté, c'est comme si mon coeur avait été arraché.C'est comme si une part de moi manquait, que j'étais incomplet. Pendant un long moment, je n'ai pas pu vivre normalement. J'étais comme une coquille vide, mais, avec le temps, les choses sont retournées à la normale, enfin aussi normale que ma vie pouvait l'être sans toi. Et puis, Harry m'a dit que tu revenais, et tous mes sentiments pour toi ont refait surface. Je décidai que j'allais te faire revenir, peu importe les moyens. Je voulais me sentir complet à nouveau. Je voulais que tu recommences à m'aimer, comme je t'aimais."

"Oh Ron !" Durant tout son discours, mes larmes coulèrent librement, et je ne pouvais pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je n'imaginais pas que je l'avais blessé à ce point. Je ne pensais pas. Finalement, je risquai un regard et je vis qu'il pleurait aussi, et à ce moment, je tombai amoureuse de lui une nouvelle fois.

Avec ma main libre, j'essuyai délicatement ses larmes. "Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir brisé le coeur", dis-je, entre deux sanglots.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ?" demanda-t-il presque inaudiblement.

Pourquoi ? Mon dieu, c'était si stupide, vraiment. Comment arriverait-il à me pardonner ? "J'avais peur", affirmai-je simplement. "Pas peur de nous, mais peur de ce qui pourrait nous arriver." Je pris une profonde inspiration et j'essayai de me calmer et de me préparer à son rejet. "Je partais pour Vienne, et j'étais si heureuse. J'avais tout prévu : nous trouvions un appartement, et je finissais mes études, et je travaillais au département des affaires étrangères du Ministère. Une fois ça fait, nous nous serions mariés et nous aurions assez d'enfants pour faire une équipe de Quidditch", dis-je. Ron eut un petit rire à cette dernière phrase.

"Nous étions supposés vivre heureux pour toujours. Mais, ensuite, tu as été accepté à l'Ecole des Officiers. J'étais si contente pour toi, que tu deviennes un sorcier militaire. Je l'étais vraiment. Il ne s'était pas passé cinq mois depuis notre séparation avant que je ne commence à avoir des doutes sur cette relation à longue distance. On ne se voyait jamais, et quand c'était le cas, nous passions notre temps à nous remettre de notre long transplanage ou à nous disputer parce que nous ne passions pas assez de temps ensemble."

"Et puis, quand je t'ai rendu visite la dernière fois, quand tu m'as présentée à tes camarades de l'armée, mes soupçons ont commencé à me travailler sérieusement. C'était quand j'ai rencontré cette femme, la blonde. Jessica, je crois que c'était son nom. Tu as toujours eu un faible pour les blondes, Ron. J'ai vu la façon dont vous flirtiez tous les deux, avec ces allusions sans fin. C'était juste une question de temps avant que tu ne succombes, avant que tu ne tombes dans son lit. Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais. Donc, pour rendre les choses plus faciles pour nous deux, j'ai décidé que ce serait préférable si je partais. Ensuite, tu aurais été libre d'aller dans le lit de qui tu voulais sans te sentir coupable, et je m'évitais la lettre 'Chère Hermione' où tu me laissais tomber gentiment."

Ron resta silencieux, le temps de réaliser ce que je venais de dire. En ce temps-là, ça semblait être une très bonne raison, mais maintenant, après quatre ans, ça paraissait plutôt stupide. Mais, c'était blessant de voir Ron agir comme ça avec une autre femme. S'il agissait de cette façon quand j'étais avec lui, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait quand je ne le serais pas ? C'était cette pensée qui continuait à me torturer.

Le silence emplissait la pièce et fut soudain brisé par le rire de Ron. Quoi ? Il riait ? "Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?" demandai-je, vexée. J'avais mis mon coeur à nu devant lui, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était rire ?

"Oh mon dieu, Hermione ! Tu es impayable ! Ca ne pouvait arriver qu'à toi."

Je n'avais toujours pas compris la plaisanterie. "Ron, aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer ton brusque accès de fou-rire. Je ne te suis pas."

Ron riait tellement que des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Après quelques minutes passées à lui lancer des regards furieux, il se calma assez pour m'éclairer. "Jessica ? Tu étais jalouse de Jessica ?" demanda-t-il en continuant à rire. "Hermione, il n'y avait aucun danger pour que tu perdes à cause de Jessica !"

"Et putain pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que Jessica ne s'intéresserait jamais à moi. Bon dieu, Hermione. Jessica est lesbienne. Merde, tout le temps que tu étais là, j'essayai de l'éloigner de toi !"

"Quoi ? De moi ?"

Ron éclata de rire à nouveau. "Elle disait que tu étais délicieuse. Elle essayait de te détourner de moi. Je devais m'assurer d'être toujours auprès d'elle pour l'empêcher de te tomber dessus." Plus de rires.

"Ron, ce n'est pas drôle !"

"Oh que si !"

Je ne pouvais pas le croire ! Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais gâché quatre ans de ma vie à être jalouse d'une lesbienne qui n'était même pas amoureuse de Ron. C'était terrible. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains avec incrédulité.

"Mon coeur, est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Ron, son rire s'étant enfin arrêté.

"Ron ! Je suis si bête ! J'ai gâché tout ce temps. Nous aurions pu être ensemble. Nous..."

Il leva la main pour me faire taire. "Hermione. Je ne vais pas te mentir ; je suis assez déçu que tu aies pu croire que je te tromperais, déçu de voir que tu ne me faisais pas confiance. Mais, je pense que c'était juste un symptôme des problèmes sous-jacents que nous refusions d'affronter. Je ne pense pas qu'aucun de nous savait combien ce serait difficile d'être séparés si longtemps. Surtout quand on a été inséparables depuis nos onze ans."

Il posa ses mains sur mes joues. "Je pense que, peut-être c'était nécessaire. Peut-être que nous avions besoin d'être séparés pendant un moment." Il soupira. "Peut-être que nous avions besoin de découvrir qui nous étions en tant que personne avant de pouvoir être de nouveau ensemble."

Je le regardai dans l'expectative. "Est-ce que tu _veux _qu'on se remette ensemble ?" demandai-je doucement remplie d'espoir.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes, et je fermai les yeux, appréciant la saveur de sa bouche. Il recula lentement, et je pleurai la perte de son baiser.

"Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?"

Mon coeur se serra. J'acquiesçai et nous nous sourîmes, avant qu'il ne me reprenne dans ses bras. C'était tendre et prometteur mais ça se transforma vite en quelque chose de plus passionné, comme si nous étions tout deux effrayés de laisser l'autre partir. Ses dents mordillèrent ma lèvre inférieure et ouvrirent ma bouche pour que sa langue puisse entrer. Je le mordillai en retour et j'enroulai sa langue avec la mienne. Ron gémit à ce contact.

Alors que je l'embrassais profondément, j'emmêlai mes mains dans ses cheveux flamboyants pour le rapprocher de moi. Ses mains saisirent ma taille et il me ramena sur ses cuisses pour que je puisse le chevaucher. Au contact intime de nos deux entrejambes, mes hanches bougèrent de leur propre volonté, sachant exactement où appliquer la bonne dose de pression. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, Ron s'était débarrassé de ma chemise et de mon soutien-gorge et les avait jetés en pile désordonnée sur le sol.

La bouche de Ron quitta la mienne, et titilla aussitôt mon mamelon sensible, ce qui me fit involontairement ruer contre lui. Mon balancement devint frénétique et Ron dut me repousser. "Mon dieu, Hermione. Si tu n'arrêtes pas ça, je ne pense pas durer longtemps", plaida-t-il, en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

"Alors, emmène-moi au lit", murmurai-je à son oreille. Je pus voir un frisson le parcourir.

Alors que j'étais toujours à califourchon sur lui, il nous releva en réclamant encore une fois ma bouche. Pour avoir plus de prise, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Ne cassant jamais notre baiser, Ron se dirigea vers la chambre. Je ne saurais jamais comment il avait réussi à nous emmener là-bas sans que nous soyons blessés.

Une fois arrivés dans sa chambre, il me posa sur le lit et s'allongea sur moi. La formidable sensation de son corps sur le mien était presque suffisante pour me faire atteindre l'extase. Ses lèvres quittèrent encore les miennes, et sa bouche traça un chemin le long de mon buste jusqu'à la ceinture de mon pantalon. Il le déboutonna lentement comme s'il voulait me torturer davantage, en embrassant mon ventre. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il enleva doucement mon jean en retirant ma culotte avec, me laissant nue.

"Belle", murmura-t-il.

Il écarta les lèvres de mon sexe et commença à me caresser sensuellement. Ensuite, sa langue prit le relais, me faisant crier à cette merveilleuse sensation mouillée. Il m'aimait complètement, ses doigts s'enfonçant en moi et sa langue léchant mon clitoris. Mes hanches ondulaient contre lui, et avant que je ne réalise, je cambrai les reins alors que le plaisir me frappait, et je criai le prénom de Ron.

Souriant, il remonta le long de mon corps et m'embrassa passionnément. Je pouvais me sentir sur ses lèvres, et ça ne servit qu'à alimenter mon désir. Je me reculai et je l'informai que je le trouvais bien trop habillé. J'enlevai chacun de ses vêtements un par un, m'assurant de donner à chaque partie de son corps l'attention qu'elles méritaient. Le temps que j'en arrive à son boxer, Ron était pratiquement en train de me supplier.

Je souris, et pris son membre dans ma main, m'émerveillant de sa perfection. Après l'avoir caressé quelques fois, je baissai la tête jusqu'à son gland et je l'enveloppai de mes lèvres. Ma langue dansa autour de lui, avant que je ne le prenne en entier. Je massai ses bourses, alors que je l'aimais avec ma bouche, et il ne fut pas long à me demander d'arrêter. Je me pliai à sa volonté et je me positionnai sur lui, le chevauchant de nouveau.

Petit à petit, je le guidai en moi, et Ron s'écria. "Oh mon dieu, Hermione ! C'est si bon !"

Une fois complètement assise sur lui, avec son sexe enfoui dans le mien, je commençai à onduler mes hanches, ce qui créa une fabuleuse friction. Je pouvais sentir mon désir croître. Peu après, je faisais des va-et-viens erratiques, voulant désespérément être comblée. Décidant qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre le contrôle, Ron empoigna mes hanches pour me pénétrer profondément, pendant que nos hanches se heurtaient presque violemment. Descendant ma main, je trouvai mon clitoris et je le caressai. En quelques secondes, je jouis encore une fois avec force, mes spasmes conduisant Ron à l'extase.

Je restai là, respirant bruyamment, couchée sur Ron : je savais que c'était ma place, que c'était là que j'étais sensée être. C'était chez moi. "Je t'aime", dis-je dans un souffle.

"Je t'aime aussi, mon coeur."

* * *

Oh my god ! Quel feu d'artifice ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La semaine prochaine, un petit épilogue. Reviews SVP ! 


	21. Heureux pour toujours

Dernier chapitre en vue : ça me rend trop nostalgique car cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment fini.

C'est donc l'heure des remerciements : merci à vous toutes pour vos nombreux compliments et pour votre fidélité. Vous m'avez beaucoup soutenu et, grâce à vous, j'ai trouvé le courage de continuer. Merci encore ! Et c'est parti pour un dénouement, je dois bien l'avouer, des plus clichés. Vive les happy end !

* * *

_Heureux pour toujours_

Noël chez les Weasley avait toujours été une véritable représentation. Molly, étant la perfectionniste et l'hôtesse extraordinaire qu'elle était, avait préparé un festin digne de la famille royale. L'agencement de la table était parfait ; elle avait passé toute la journée à cuisiner, et petit à petit, la table s'était garnie de ses merveilleux petits plats. Le Terrier était prêt pour les réjouissances.

Comme d'habitude, Molly avait interdit à quiconque d'entrer dans _sa _cuisine, et elle nous avait jetés dehors tant de fois que j'en avais perdu le compte. Quelquefois, j'aurais souhaité que cette femme ralentisse et qu'elle nous laisse l'aider ! Je l'avais une fois dit à Ron, mais il avait simplement répliqué, "Mon coeur, je t'aime tendrement, mais je ne te laisserai cuisiner pour rien au monde. Fais ce que ma mère te dit s'il te plaît, et reste loin de la cuisine." Il avait dormi sur le canapé pour ça. Il avait raison pourtant : je ne savais pas faire la cuisine, mais il avait quand même dormi sur le canapé.

Depuis que nous avions tous été banni de la cuisine, le clan Weasley en entier s'était rassemblé dans le salon, pour bavarder. Alors que je buvais un verre de bièraubeurre (de manière responsable, devrais-je ajouter. Je n'allais pas me saoûler encore une fois !), je les regardai. Dire que les six derniers mois avaient été mouvementés (depuis que Ron et moi formions de nouveau un couple) aurait été un euphémisme.

Angelina et Fred avaient le bonheur d'avoir une fille, Maya. Fred, qui était convaincu qu'il aurait un fils, s'était évanouï quand le médecin l'informa qu'il était l'heureux papa d'une belle petite fille. Apparemment, il avait été submergé par les images repoussantes d'adolescents en rut se battant pour l'amour de sa fille ; il venait juste de se souvenir à quel point _il _était obsédé quand il était adolescent. Sa poursuite inlassable d'Angelina, quand il était à Poudlard, était légendaire. Et, vu la beauté que Maya promettait de devenir, Fred allait avoir du pain sur la planche.

Mon regard tomba Ginny et Harry qui parlaient dans un coin tranquille, et je me rendis compte qu'il leur était arrivé pas mal de choses ces six derniers mois. En juillet dernier, Harry, Ginny, Ron et moi avions pu aller à la maison de campagne pour ce petit week-end dont nous avions parlé. C'était plutôt joli avec le lac ; tout était beau et paisible, et Ron et moi avions pu passer _beaucoup _de temps seuls (sourire), tout comme Ginny et Harry. Disons seulement que la famille Potter allait bientôt s'enrichir d'un nouveau membre. Malheureusement pour tout le monde sauf moi (parce que je trouvais la situation assez amusante), il y avait eu un moment comique, durant ces vacances : Ron tombant sur Harry et Ginny, dans le salon, pendant qu'ils étaient en train de concevoir leur petit enfant. Ron, étant un gros bébé, refusa de descendre de notre chambre pendant le reste du séjour. Il s'acharnait à répéter qu'il aurait besoin d'une sérieuse thérapie pour effacer l'image immonde de son meilleur ami faisant l'amour avec sa soeur. Vous voyez ? Drôle, non ?

Retournant à la réalité, je regardai Harry caresser tendrement le ventre proéminent de Ginny et je souris. Ils semblaient si heureux. _Harry _semblait heureux. Ca n'avait jamais été un secret qu'il avait toujours voulu une famille, et cette nouvelle avait été merveilleuse pour lui : j'étais contente de le voir enfin en paix. Particulièrement après les instants difficiles qu'ils avaient vécu. Je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails ; tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que c'est à cause de Drago Malefoy.

"Hé, mon coeur", murmura quelqu'un à mon oreille.

J'étais si absorbée par la vue d'Harry et Ginny ensemble que je n'avais pas remarqué Ron s'approchant derrière moi. Il se tenait si près que je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, et ma colonne fut parcourue de vagues de plaisir. La façon que Ron avait d'obtenir une telle réponse sans me toucher m'avait toujours étonnée. C'était un don, un don très satisfaisant.

"Salut toi", répondis-je en tournant la tête sur le côté, nos yeux se rencontrant et nos lèvres se touchant presque. "Tu t'amuses bien ?" lui demandai-je.

Il acquiesça et sourit. Il avait le sourire le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu. Puis, ce sourire devint coquin. "Viens avec moi ; j'ai quelque chose à te montrer." Je haussai un sourcil sceptique. Je fréquentais les Weasley depuis assez longtemps pour être méfiante devant cette déclaration. "S'il te plaît", ajouta-t-il, en frôlant ma nuque de ses lèvres. Bon, si il insistait...

Prenant sa main tendue, je laissai Ron me conduire à l'endroit qu'il voulait me montrer. Au pied des escaliers, je résistai un peu, mais il tira gentiment sur mon bras, m'indiquant qu'il voulait que je le suive. Je poussai un soupir résigné, craignant ce qui m'attendait. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Ron. "Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demandai-je, assez agacée.

"Je t'ai dit que je voulais te montrer quelque chose."

"Dans ta chambre ?"

"Oui", dit-il en me faisant entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, je remarquai que sa chambre était presque pareille que dans mes souvenirs. Les posters des Canons de Chudley étaient toujours accrochés partout ; la seule différence était que c'était rangé maintenant. Ron ferma la porte derrière nous, et nous restâmes debout l'un en face de l'autre, Ron avec un sourire sexy et moi avec un regard intrigué.

"Alors ? On y est. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ?"

"Ca."

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre, Ron m'attira vers lui et m'étreignit étroitement. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes, et sa langue chercha à gagner du terrain. Sans réfléchir plus, j'ouvris la bouche et accueillis sa langue mouillée et sensuelle. Je pouvais sentir la sensation de son baiser se propager jusque dans mes orteils, et quand nous nous séparâmes, de fantastiques frissons m'envahirent.

Souriant d'un air béat, je lui demandai, "Cétait pour quoi ça ? Non pas que je me plaigne !"

Frottant son nez contre ma joue, il répondit, "Tu sais combien de temps j'ai attendu pour faire ça avec toi ici ?" Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Je me le demandais vraiment.

Plutôt que de répondre à ma question, il donna un coup de baguette, laissant la musique remplir la chambre. Tandis que la chanson du chanteur moldu Marvin Gaye 'Let's Get In On' retentissait autour de nous, je le regardai d'un air interrogateur. C'est alors que j'eus une révélation. Il ne suggérait pas ce que je pensais qu'il était en train de suggérer, n'est-ce pas ? Juste un coup d'oeil à la lueur de convoitise qui brillait dans ses yeux, et je sus qu'il suggérait ce que je pensais.

"Ron ! Nous ne pouvons pas ! Rappelle-toi ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois !" déclarai-je. Je ne voulais pas répéter l'incident de 'Ils se sont envoyés en l'air', comme tout le monde se plaisait à l'appeler maintenant.

Au lieu d'essayer de me convaincre, en me présentant des arguments en faveur d'une partie de jambes en l'air, il la joua déloyalement. "Tu sais, je fantasme sur l'idée de te faire l'amour dans cette chambre depuis que j'ai quinze ans", m'informa-t-il en chuchotant dans mon oreille d'un ton séduisant. Sa voix avait pris un timbre plus grave pour devenir rauque. Et la pensée que Ron avait fantasmé sur moi, Hermione Granger, le rat de bibliothèque, était excitante, vraiment _très _excitante. Il ne jouait absolument pas franc-jeu.

Ron embrassa paresseusement ma nuque, suçant lentement cette partie particulièrement sensible, ce qui me fit me plaquer contre lui. Je l'entendis grogner à ce contact. Soudain, et avant que mon cerveau n'ait le temps de retenir les mots qui s'échappaient de ma bouche, je lui demandai, "Parle-moi de ton fantasme."

Il gronda en entendant ces mots que j'étais surprise d'avoir prononcé. C'était jusqu'à ce que Ron se mette à me raconter son fantasme ; j'avais toujours su que ce garçon avait une imagination fertile.

"Ca débute toujours avec nous, dansant sur cette chanson", commença Ron. Il m'emmena au milieu de la chambre, et entoura ma taille de ses bras avant de bouger au rythme de la musique. "Ensuite, je t'embrasse." Il entreprit de me montrer exactement comment. Le temps que ses lèvres quittent les miennes, j'étais devenu un tas de guimauve gémissante, et j'étais prête à faire tout ce que Marvin Gaye suggérait.

Vivement encouragé, Ron poursuivit en souriant. "Puis, je baisse la fermeture de ta robe, et tu la laisses tomber à tes pieds." Il fit de même, et ma robe fut rapidement écartée. Peu après, je me tenais devant lui, vêtue seulement du soutien-gorge et de la culotte en dentelle qu'il m'avait offert le matin même. J'avais prévu de le laisser voir son cadeau une fois de retour à la maison, mais il semblait que mes plans n'étaient pas assez rapides pour Ron.

"Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu es belle !" souffla-t-il. "Bien plus belle que ce que j'aurais jamais pu imaginer." Chaque fois qu'il me disait des choses comme celles-ci, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir. Cela me surprenait toujours qu'il pense ainsi et qu'il soit à moi. Il sera toujours à moi, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et, vu la manière dont il me regardait à cet instant, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais tenir encore longtemps sans le faire mien de nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe après", réussis-je à articuler, "dans ton fantasme ?"

"Laisse-moi te montrer". Ceci dit, il me porta pour me poser sur le lit. Tendant les bras derrière moi, il détacha mon soutien-gorge et l'envoya voler à travers la chambre. Une seconde plus tard, ma culotte rejoignit mon soutien-gorge ainsi que les vêtements de Ron. Nous respirions tous deux bruyamment à force de nous embrasser passionnément, et je savais que la suite n'allait pas être tendre et lente. Ce serait rapide et sauvage, et Ron ne me déçut pas.

Il me pénétra brusquement, étouffant mes gémissements d'un baiser torride. Enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille, je me cambrai contre lui pour qu'il s'enfonce encore plus profondément en moi. Nos hanches se heurtaient avec force, coup après coup. Il allait et venait puissamment, tandis que nos bouches étaient engagées dans leur propre combat fiévreux. Je ne fus pas longue à atteindre le septième ciel : je dus mordre l'épaule de Ron pour m'empêcher de crier trop fort. Bientôt, je sentis Ron trembler violemment en moi, et je sus qu'il m'avait rejoint dans l'extase.

Epuisé, Ron s'effondra sur moi, avant de rouler sur le côté et de me prendre dans ses bras. Un sourire satisfait joua sur mes lèvres. Je ne savais pas ce qui, dans le Terrier, faisait ressortir l'appétit sexuel de Ron, mais je n'étais pas près de me plaindre. J'étais une femme très satisfaite sur ce point. Vraiment très satisfaite. Cependant, notre état de béatitude ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, surtout à cause de la fête de Noël qui battait son plein en bas.

"Combien de temps sommes-nous partis ?" demandai-je.

Me passant par-dessus et m'offrant ainsi une vue magnifique sur son torse musclé, Ron attrapa le petit réveil, qui reposait sur sa table de chevet.

"Vingt minutes. Ils vont commencer à se demander où nous sommes passés", soupira-t-il. Il savait, tout comme moi, que nous devions rejoindre le reste de la famille.

Après m'avoir donné un dernier long baiser ("Comme ça, tu n'oublieras pas ce que nous venons de faire", avait dit Ron, en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive. Comme si j'aurais _pu _l'oublier !), nous nous habillâmes et nous retournâmes en bas, juste à temps pour voir les autres marcher en file indienne jusqu'à la grande table, qui était dressée dans le jardin. Tout l'après-midi, Harry, Ron et Charlie avaient lancé des sorts de réchauffement à l'extérieur pour que nous puissions tous manger dehors.

J'étais contente que personne n'ait mentionné notre petite disparition, jusqu'à ce que Harry, qui marchait derrière moi, commence à fredonner 'Let's Get It On'. Je me retournai brusquement et je fis face à mon soi-disant meilleur ami. Il leva les mains en signe de défense. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi." Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

Je m'offusquai. "Ce n'est pas comme si chaque pièce dans cette maison n'avait pas été baptisée par toi et Ginny", répliquai-je, légèrement embarrassée, malgré le sourire que je sentais naître sur mes lèvres.

"Hé, je plaide coupable. J'ai de très bons souvenirs dans cette maison. Je suis juste content de pouvoir taquiner quelqu'un d'autre maintenant !"

Je levai les yeux au ciel et je l'éjectai par la porte. "Allez dehors !"

Finalement, tout le monde fut rassemblé dehors et prit un siège. Bien que j'aimais être assise à côté de Ron, cette proximité me fit beaucoup d'effet à ce moment-là, probablement à cause de nos récentes activités. Molly faisait juste quelques derniers ajustements quand elle s'adressa à Ron et à moi. "Où est-ce que vous étiez tous les deux ? Je vous cherchais", dit-elle.

Immédiatement, mes yeux paniqués volèrent de Molly à Harry. Il n'oserait rien dire, mais je devais en être sûre, et je l'avertis avec mon regard meurtrier. Ron, cependant, semblait plutôt calme, comme s'il avait l'habitude de coucher avec sa copine à l'étage pendant que sa mère cuisinait au rez-de-chaussée. "Je voulais seulement donner à Hermione son cadeau de Noël", répondit-il sur le champ.

Harry, de son côté, ricana dans sa bièraubeurre et aspergea tout le monde autour de lui alors qu'il s'étouffait. Essuyant le liquide de mon visage, je lançai un regard noir à Harry. Il ferait mieux de faire attention, car il avait quelques secrets qu'il ne voulait révéler. Je ne voudrais pas en laisser échapper un 'accidentellement', n'est-ce pas ?

"C'est adorable, mon chéri", dit Molly. "Qu'est-ce que Ron t'a offert, Hermione ?" ajouta-t-elle, d'un ton ingénu.

Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Harry, je pouvais dire qu'il allait mourir de rire. Ginny regardait son mari comme si il lui avait poussé deux têtes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rapproche d'elle et lui murmure à l'oreille ce que je supposais être le secret qu'il était sensé bien garder. Son expression passa vite d'ennuyée à amusée, et je savais que j'étais bonne pour quelques vannes plus tard. "Oui Hermione. Qu'est-ce que Ron t'a offert ?" demanda Harry. Oh, cette fois-ci, il était mort !

Je réfléchis rapidement : je devais me trouver un 'cadeau'. J'attrapai finalement le collier que j'avais autour du cou. "Ce collier", proposai-je en le montrant à Molly. Harry était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Ginny le frappa sous la table, le stoppant net. Il fallait que je me rappelle de remercier Ginny plus tard.

"Comme c'est beau !" s'exclama Molly, avant de s'asseoir. Je fus soulagée.

Le dîner se passa sans autre 'incident', à la grande déception d'Harry. Une fois le ventre plein, nous nous retirâmes dans le salon pour l'échange des cadeaux. Il y eut beaucoup de cris aigus de la part de Juliette, la fille de Percy et Pénélope, quand elle déchira l'emballage de ses cadeaux.

Et il y eut beaucoup de rires de la part des jumeaux, qui trouvaient nécessaire de faire profiter tout le monde de leurs farces et attrapes. Quand Charlie demanda à Angelina ce que Fred lui avait donné pour Noël (il se demandait si son frère était assez bête pour jouer un tour à sa femme), elle se contenta d'un geste de la main et d'un sourire mystérieux. Fred, pour sa part, arborait un grand sourire stupide. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait !

Bientôt, tout le monde examina son butin et s'aperçut que tous les cadeaux étaient ouverts. En fait, tous les cadeaux n'avaient pas été distribués. Il restait un présent très important, et j'espérais juste que Ron l'aimerait. Je priais pour que Ron l'aime.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge pour avoir l'attention de chacun. "Merci, tout le monde. J'ai encore un cadeau à donner à Ron, et je voulais que toute la famille soit là." Ils semblaient se demander ce qui se passait. Ron paraissait particulièrement perplexe. D'aussi loin qu'il le savait, je lui avais déjà offert tous ses cadeaux. Je fouillai dans une de mes grandes poches et je trouvai ce que je cherchais.

Petit à petit, je sortis une longue et mince boîte en or. Je la posai dans les mains de Ron, et il souleva le couvercle pour y trouver un grand bout de corde dorée, d'environ vingt-cinq centimètres. Quelque part, j'entendis quelqu'un dire un "Ah" étranglé. Je pensais que ce pouvait être Ginny, mais je n'en étais pas sûre. A ce stade, j'avais occulté tout le monde sauf Ron. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, écarquillés par le choc. Je savais qu'il était au courant de ce que ça signifiait.

Lentement, je me mis sur un genou et je pris la main de Ron dans la mienne. "Ron, veux-tu m'épouser ?" La corde que je lui avais donné était le lien matrimonial traditionnel chez les sorciers, utilisé pendant la cérémonie de mariage. Il symbolisait, quand il était enroulé autour de la main de chaque époux, l'union de deux âmes pour l'éternité. Dans le monde des sorciers, cette corde remplaçait l'alliance.

Je réalisai que Ron ne m'avait toujours pas répondu : je me mis à avoir la tête qui tourne à force de retenir ma respiration. Devant le silence de Ron, l'inquiétude commença à me gagner. Et s'il disait non ? Je n'avais jamais considéré cette option. "Ron ?" demandai-je, d'une voix quelque peu désespérée.

Ce qui sembla le tirer brusquement de son ahurissement. Lentement, un sourire grandit sur ses lèvres, et je pus enfin respirer. Il me prit dans ses bras et, avant de m'embrasser à m'en couper le souffle, il répondit, "Je ne demande pas mieux, mon coeur !"

THE END

* * *

Et voilà : la fin a sonné. Ils sont pas mignons tous les deux ?

J'aurai grand plaisir à vous retrouver pour une autre fic. Ne vous inquiétez pas : je reviendrai ! Une dernière petite review pour la route ?


End file.
